Viajando al pasado ¿cambiando al futuro?
by Nessi swan
Summary: Unos años después de amanecer comienza una gran guerra contra vulturis y no habrá posibilidad de derrotarlos ya que estos se han fortalizado con lo años,¿pero y si existiera la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo como cambiaria el futuro? El fanfic comienza en eclipce cuando los lobos y los cullen se preparan para la batalla contra victoria y los neofitos
1. Chapter 1

**Esté fanfic comienza en eclipse cuando los lobos y los cullen se reúnen para prepararse para la batalla contra victoria y los neófitos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Visitante ¿del futuro…?**

**Me encontraba en alguna parte del boque, en un inmenso campo abierto, donde solo podía ver uno que otro árbol. Estaba junto a los cullen y a los lobos preparándonos para la batalla contra victoria y los neófitos.**

**Edward había insistido en que me quedara en casa alegando que no era necesario que viniera, pero no podía quedarme sabiendo que ellos se preparaban para una batalla en las que arriesgarían sus vidas. La manada y los cullen habían acordado trabajar juntos para poder detener a victoria, no podía decir que eran los mejores amigos y que se llevaban de lo mejor, pero hacían lo que podían. Una mueca apareció en mi rostro al recordar el odio mutuo entre Edward y Jacob y las miradas asesina que me mandaba Leah constantemente. **

**Hoy era uno de esos escasos días en Forks, donde el cielo se mantenía despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, por lo que me encontraba disfrutando al máximo de los rayos del sol. Mi atención viajo hacia Jasper, Este se encontraba a mitad del campo explicándole a los lobos como debían luchar contra un vampiro recién nacido.**

**-Y recuerden nunca ataquen de frente a un neófito- dijo Jasper en tono serio -bien empecemos. Edward, Emmett pasen al frente **

**Emmett apareció junto a Jasper en menos de un segundo con una sonrisa casi infantil y Edward que se encontraba junto a mí, se giro y dejo un beso casto en mis labios.**

**-te amo- me dijo mirándome dulcemente a los ojos.**

**Antes de que pudiera responderle desapareció y volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez junto a Emmett y a Jasper.**

**Edward y Emmett se colocaron en el medio del campo, ambos frente a frente a dos metros de distancia.**

**-comiencen- dijo Jasper**

**Emmett lanzo el primer golpe utilizando primero que nada la fuerza bruta, pero antes de que Emmett llegara siquiera a tocarlo Edward detuvo el golpe agarrándolo fuertemente por la muñeca y lanzándolo por los aires, estrellándose con un árbol. Emmett se levanto en menos de un segundo, obviamente sin recibir ningún tipo de daño, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo del árbol, ya que pude ver como varias ramas se desprendían y caían.**

**Emmett camino a paso humano hasta el centro del campo, mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido, este el devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa burlona. Pude ver como Emmett se preparaba para dar un segundo golpe, pero ante de que llegara a intentarlo su cuerpo se tenso y su rostro adquirió una mirada seria. En ese momento supe que algo malo estaba pasando.**

**Mi vista viajo hacia donde debería estar Edward, pero solo encontré a Jasper y a Alice que se encontraban en el mismo estado que Emmett y creo que hasta mas pálidos, si es que eso era posible.**

**Sentí unas frías manos agarrando mi cintura de forma protectora, no tuve que voltear para saber quien era, me pegue a su frio pecho y sus manos fortalecieron el agarre.**

**-Edward ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunte preocupada.**

**Edward me voltio quedándonos frente a frente, mi mirada fue directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales estaban llenos de preocupación. **

**-hemos captado el olor de otros vampiros, no sabemos la razón pero vienen hacia acá y no tardaran mucho en llegar- dijo Edward con voz tensa. Alzo la mano y acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente- no dejare que te hagan daño-me juro. Dándome ahora un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.**

**Me quede callada unos segundos procesando aquella información, me gire y vi como la manada estaba en una posición precavida y casi de ataque, pendientes de cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño. Mi familia vampiro se encontraba en las mismas condiciones sus rostros habían adquirido una mirada seria y al igual que los lobos estaban precavidos a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común.**

**-¿Cuántos?-pregunte. Mi voz fue a penas un susurro imperceptible para un humano pero para un vampiro o licántropo fue como si estuviera hablando fuerte y claro, en ese momento sentí como todas las miradas iban hacia mi, tanto como las de la manada y la de los cullen.**

**-No sabemos con exactitud, es muy confuso- dijo Edward un tanto inseguro-no solo nos han llegado rastros de vampiros, también hay de licántropos-termino de decir Edward dejándome totalmente confundida.**

**¿Había más licántropos? ¿Otra manada? Y no se suponían que eran enemigos naturales que hacían con ellos. Quería preguntarle a Edward y aclarar mis dudas, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a reaccionar pude escuchar un fuerte estruendo en la profundidad del bosque, como si dos grandes rocas hubieran colisionado estrellándose y rompiéndose en millones y trillones de pedazos. **

**De un momento a otros 5 grandes lobos aparecieron de la nada dejando impactada. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían ya que el primer lobo tenia el pelaje de color marrón y unos ojos oscuros que reconocería en cualquier parte, era Jacob, mi mirada se dirijo hacia un extremo del campo donde se encontraba la manada y hay estaba otra vez Jacob entre Paul y Leah. Estaba confundida ¿acaso Jacob tenia un hermano gemelo del que no me había enterado? no eso no podía ser, conocía Jacob desde pequeña y solo tenia 2 hermanas, además ¿Por qué me lo habría ocultado? No tenia sentido.**

**Atrás de aquel lobo marrón, se encontraban 4 lobos mas, uno de ellos tenía el pelaje tan negro como la noche y sus ojos eran del mismo color, a este lo reconocí como Sam o por lo menos eso me pareció, volví hacia la manada y definitivamente allí se encontraba otra vez Sam entre Jared y Seth.**

**A un lado de Sam estaban 2 lobos mas, uno de ellos era de color gris con una que otra tonalidad blanca y el otro era un de un color marrón muy diferente al de Jacob, si no me equivocaba estos podrían Leah y Seth. No tenia que voltear para saber que Leah se encontraba junto Jacob y Seth junto a Sam.**

**Y el ultimo que se encontraba detrás de todos estos, tenia un pelaje entre marrón y cobrizo y al ver sus ojos me sorprendí no eran de un color oscuro como los de la manada sino de un color chocolate como los míos. **

**Estaba confundida y paralizada del impacto, quería preguntar que estaba pasando pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, no entendía porque estos lobos se parecían tanto a Sam, Leah, Seth y Jacob. Miles de dudas empezaron a acumularse en mi cabeza. Oí otro gran estruendo muy parecido al primero, pero este se escucho mas cerca que el anterior y en menos de un segundo vampiros aparecieron junto a los lobos, si antes estaba impactada ahora me encontraba en estado de shock. Los dos primeros vampiros eran ¿Jasper y Rosalíe? Esto era imposible, mire a mi familia vampiro y allí se encontraba otra vez Rosalie abrazada protectoramente por Emmett y junto ellos estaba Jasper el cual abrazaba a Alice de la misma manera. **

**No sabia que creer, si mi mente me estaba jugando una broma o si simplemente me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Cómo podría a ver dos Rosalie, dos Jasper, dos Jacob…? Esto era imposible, me estaba volviendo loca. **

**Decidí ignorarlo por un momento ya que de darles tantas vueltas me empezó a doler la cabeza. Mi atención viajo hacia una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, esta se encontraba junto al lobo de pelaje cobrizo, me sorprendió ya que por un momento pensé que era un vampiro, pero su piel no era lo suficiente pálida y sus ojos no eran ni rojos ni dorados, eran de un color marrón chocolate muy parecido al mio, tenia un hermoso cabello cobrizo igual al de Edward, y unos risos que caían en su espalda , su mirada se encontró con la mía y me dedico una cálida sonrisa como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, luego de esto miro a Edward y su rostro cambio totalmente, ahora sus ojos solo reflejaban dolor y aquella cálida sonrisa cambio a una llena de tristeza, esto me desconcertó ¿acaso Edward y aquella chica se conocían?.**

**La chica de pelo cobrizo seguía mirando a Edward fijamente pero unos segundos después aparto la mirada dirigiéndola a una niña que estaba al lado de ella, esta aparentaba de 18 años al igual que la otra, pero esta tenia un cabellos Cataño muy bonita que caía en ondas por sus hombros, tenia unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y su tonalidad de piel era pálida, pero no lo subiente para un vampiro.**

**Al lado de esta estaba un vampiro el cual reconocí como Félix, el desconcierto creció en mi, si es que eso era posible ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿No debería estar en volteara? ¿Y sus ojos eran dorados? Félix debió notar mi mirada en el ya que volteo hacia mi y me dedico una sonrisa amistosa y pude notar que su sonrisa era genuina y no una sádica o sarcástica, esto hizo que mi desconcierto creciera aun mas ¿Félix me estaba sonriendo amistosamente? ¿A mi? ¿Félix? ¿Un Vulturi? Edward al notarlo fortaleció su agarre en mi cintura y le dedico una mirada furiosa.**

**Luego de Félix se encontraba otros dos vampiros que por lo que pude ver eran gemelos, ambos eran rubios y al igual que Félix sus ojos eran de color dorado uno de ellos me dedico una sonrisa casi infantil pero a mi me pareció un tanto graciosa el otro chico solo tenia una mirada seria parecida a la de los cullen y me di cuenta que a pesar de ser gemelos ambos tenían personalidades muy distintas.**

**El siguiente no era un vampiro y me sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenia con Edward su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran de un verdes esmeralda al igual que la chica de pelo castaño pero sus pómulos su rasgos me hicieron acordar al rostro de Edward, este me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, un gesto que me pareció tan….. ¿Edward? **

**Mi vista se dirigió al ultimo vampiro o mejor dicho vampira, pero me quede choqueada al verla, aquella vampira era…. ¿Yo?**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el próximo capitulo lo subo la próxima semana, espero un comentario**


	2. Chapter 2

**En este Fanfictión e cambiado dos cosas de amanecer:**

**El primer cambio: Nessi no es hija única, cuando bella quedo embarazada resultaron ser trillizos un niño y dos niñas, estos se llaman Elizabeth, Anthony y como todos saben Reneesme (Jacob sigue imprimado de Nessi)**

**Segundo cambio: bella tiene otro don aparte del escudo.**

**Bueno aquí empiezo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste…!**

**Capitulo 2**

**Explicaciones**

**Esta vampira al igual que cualquier otro tenía la piel pálida, unos ojos dorados lo cual indicaba que seguía la dieta vegetariana y un cabello Castaño. **

**Como cualquier otro vampiro, ella era hermosa una palabra que no utilizaría para describirme, pero si dejábamos de lado las características de un vampiro esa chica fácilmente podría ser yo…!**

**Mi atención se dirigió hacia la manada y los cullen los cuales se encontraban paralizados, parecía como si en cualquier momento podrían entrar en shock, nadie hacia o decía nada y en el campo no había nada más que silencio, o por lómenos lo había hasta que Carlisle lo rompió.**

**-¿Quie-enes s-son?- Pregunto Carlisle y me sorprendí al oírlo ya que nunca lo había escuchado tartamudear.**

**La chica parecida a Rosalie le sonrió.**

**-Somos ustedes, pero venimos del futuro-dijo ella tranquilamente como si le estuvieran preguntando la hora.**

**Sabia que existían los vampiros y licántropos y que no debía subestimar a las leyendas, pero ¿del futuro….?**

…

**PVO bella del futuro**

**Habían pasado 200 años desde mi transformación en vampira y desde el nacimiento de mis hijos, en ese entonces pensé que iba a ser feliz para siempre, junto con Edward y mi familia, pero para siempre era demasiado tiempo. Ya que 100 años después los Vulturis atacaron iniciando una guerra y queriéndose apoderar de todo. Pero nosotros no se lo íbamos a hacer tan fácil, habíamos formado la resistencia y aunque me costara la vida no iba dejar que los Vulturis ganaran esta guerra, por que ellos me habían quitado al amor de mi vida.**

**Aun recordaba aquel siglo, antes de que la guerra empezara era la persona mas feliz, tenia todo lo que podía decíar, tenia amigos, hermanos, a mi hijos y a Edward. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces**

**La familia había aumentado, no solo con la llegada de mis tres pequeños, si no también habíamos encontrado 2 neófitos muy confundidos a mitad del bosque, le enseñamos nuestra forma de vivir y nuestra dieta, ellos aceptaron a seguirla rápidamente sin duda alguna, no pasó mucho tiempo para que les agarrara cariño y los considera mis hermanos. Sus nombres eran Stefan y Alexander, o mas corto Alex, pero a mi me gustaba fastidiarlo diciéndole Lexie ya que él decía que sonaba como el nombre de una niña pequeña.**

**Lexie y Stefan eran gemelos, Ambos aparentaban la edad de un chico de 17 0 18 años, tenían el cabello rubio y liso, eran pálidos como cualquier otro vampiro y sus ojos al seguir la dieta se pusieron dorados. A pesar de ser gemelos ambos tenían personalidades muy diferentes Lexie era serio, tranquilo, le encantaba leer y le interesaban bastantes las técnicas de batallas, siempre con Jasper practica en las tardes y de alguna forma yo terminaba involucrada en sus practicas algo que a Edward no le hacia mucha gracia.**

**Fabián era una persona bastante inperactiva, le encantaban las apuesta, los video juegos y como decía el, molestar a su hermanita, es decir a mi. Según Emmett ya había encontrado a alguien casi tan genial como el aunque yo sinceramente utilizaría la palabra infantil, pero que le iba ser a fin de cuentas eran mis hermanos y los quería tal como eran.**

**Otro integrante que se había unido a la familia había sido Félix, si dos siglos atrás me hubieran dicho que consideraría como un hermano a un Vulturi probablemente me hubiera reído en su cara, pero ahora era diferente. **

**Félix había llegado una década después de mi transformación, los Vulturis habían matado a su pareja y en un arranque de odio había huido a Alaska. Aquel día Edward y yo habíamos ido de caza, él había captado nuestro olor y nos había seguido. **

**Su pareja Sara era vegetariana y él había prometido que cambiaria su dieta por ella, cuando los Vulturis se enteraron de esto la asesinaron cruelmente alegando que era una distracción para el. **

**Félix al encontrarnos había insistido en que lo lleváramos a ver a Carlisle, Edward al principio se había negado, pero después de saber que no se iría hasta que hablara con el, acepto. **

**Edward había leído su mente y escucho que sus pensamientos, el odio que le tenia a los Vulturis por haber matado a su amor y la promesa (la de cambiar la diete) que le había echo a Sara. Félix estaba totalmente dispuesto a cumplirla en honrar la muerte de su amada y en demostrarle en donde estuviese, que su muerte no había sido en vano y que cambiaria por ella.**

**Félix pidió hablar con Carlisle en privado, este acepto queriendo escuchar lo que el Vulturi quería decir. Al terminar de hablar con Félix, Carlisle se reunió con nosotros y declaro que Félix se quedaría y que todos merecíamos una oportunidad. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con esto, no sabíamos si en realidad había cambiado o si todo esto era una trampa.**

**Edward y yo habíamos decidido asistir por milésima vez a la universidad. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Félix, el cual hacia un gran trabajo con el cambio de dieta, yo tenia día libre y quise ir de caza un rato, como no había nadie en casa decidí ir sola.**

**Había llegado casi a mitad del bosque captando el olor de un puma, cuando me encontraba apunto de saltarle encima al puma y alimentarme, un olor me distrajo y al instante supe que era…un vampiro, pero este no era conocido y lo mas probable es que fuera un nómada de paso.**

**En ese instante el vampiro desconocido apareció de la nada, este se encontraba al frente de mí, a tan solo un metro de distancia, mi cuerpo reacciono colocándome en posición de ataque, lo mire mas detenidamente y supe que era un Vulturi, la capa que llevaba lo delataba.**

**-te voy a matar- me dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.**

**Y de un momento a otro se lanza contra mi, intente esquivarlo pero fue inútil, me agarro fuertemente de la muñeca doblándomela y colocándomela detrás de la espalda, su otra mano fue a mi cuello con la intensión de arrancarme la cabeza.**

**-Tu hora ha llegado, esto es lo que pasa por negarte a la oferta de Aro- me dijo.**

**Aro me había mandado a matar por no haber querido unirme a la guardia cuando el me lo pidió, al entenderlo la desesperación corrió por mi cuerpo, iba a morir, no volvería a ver a Edward y a mis pequeño y tampoco podría despedirme de ellos.**

**Intente liberarme en vano, ya me tenia mucha mas fuerza que yo, su agarre en mi cuello se izo mas fuerte y cuando creí que iba a morir, sentí mi cuello libre al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.**

**Félix me había salvado, me había librado del vampiro y lo había matado. Después de esto nos fuimos a casa donde ya se encontraban todos. Edward al leer su mente supo lo que había pasado.**

**Edward se acercó a mí, me abrazo, me recostó en su pecho y me pregunto un millón de veces si me encontraba bien. Toda la familia le agradeció a Félix el haberme salvado y decidió darle una oportunidad para cambiar, aunque Rose y Jasper seguían sin aceptarlo, decidieron dársela.**

**Félix nos conto que Aro consideraba a nuestra familia como una amenaza, por la cantidad de dones que poseía nuestra familia, Edward podía leer la mente sin necesidad del contacto físico, Alice podía ver el futuro, Jasper controlar tus emociones, Reneesme mostrar sus pensamientos, Lexie podia controlar los elementos el agua, la tierra, el aire y el fuego.**

**Fabián podía darte una orden y estabas en la obligación de cumplirla sin importar si te negabas a hacerla, Elizabeth tenía el don de la transportación, Anthony veía los recuerdo de otras personas y yo además de mi escudo había descubierto que tenía otro don, podía con solo desearlo copiar el don de otra persona, pero solo si estaba frete a la persona a la que quería copiar.**

**En el transcurso de mi existencia me había topado con muchos vampiros poseedores de dones y los había copiado y para Aro yo era su mayor amenaza, nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprender a utilizar mis dones o de luchar hasta ese día.**

**Alice vigilaba cualquier decisión de los Vulturis, mientras el resto se preparaba para cualquier cosa. Así paso el tiempo, el asunto quedo casi olvidado.**

**Unos dos años después fue la boda de Nessi y Jacob, donde nos dieron una gran sorpresa, Nessi había quedado embarazada, no podía creer que Edward y yo íbamos a ser abuelos, nunca me lo habría imaginado. Todos se encontraban muy emocionados por la noticia, especialmente Jacob quien se moría de nervios. El embarazo al igual que uno humano duro 9 meses, el cual resulto ser un hermoso niño de piel morena de nombre Daniel, con unos grandes ojos marrones y un cabello entre cobrizo y marrón y sus rasgos sin duda alguna eran lo de Jacob.**

**Dani creció de forma normal como cualquier niño humano, podía cazar y beber sangre como cualquier vampiro pero prefería la comida humana y al alcanzar lo 17 años tubo su primera transformación en lobo. **

**Después del nacimiento de Dani exactamente 8 décadas después los Vulturis lanzaron su primer golpe atando y capturando a los clanes más numerosos y poderosos y por supuesto entre ellos nos encontramos nosotros. **

**Hace vuelto Forks, yo me encontraba sentada junto a Edward mientras el tocaba mi nana en el piano, a un metro de nosotros estaba Alice junto con Fabián peleando, ya que este decía que la ropa no era para nada importante y algo como la moda era una tontería, por supuesto a Alice este comentario le enfureció.**

**Después de aproximadamente media hora seguían discutiendo, ya con la paciencia acabada estaba apunto de detener la pelea o por lo menos intentarlo, pero antes de que llegara a pararme de la silla y pegarle un grito a los dos por tan absurda pelea, Alice se tenso y sus ojos se veían vacíos y lejanos y todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, una visión.**

**Alice salió de su trance alrededor se uno o dos minutos y al reaccionar sola una palabra llego a salir de sus labios.**

**-Los Vulturis-susurro dejando a todos tensos y temerosos por lo que allá podido ver.**

**Alice había visto la emboscada que los Vulturis habían planeado hacer a tan solo una semana, sabíamos que huir seria inútil por lo que decidimos enfrentarlos, no solo nosotros si no también los Delani, amigos y pospuesto la manada, aunque la mayoría de esta se había dejado de transformar y habían envejecido, también había otros que se habían quedado como lobos y nuevos que ahora formaban parte de la manada.**

**Una semana después se realizo la batalla, una batalla que ha perdurado los últimos 100 años, una batalla en la que se han perdido millones y millones de vida tanto humanas, como la de licántropos y vampiros. **

**Esto últimos 100 años e sufrido la perdida de unos padres maravillosos, Carlisle y Esme, de mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice, de miles de personas que consideraba mis amigos y sobre todo había sufrido la perdida del amor de mi existencia que aunque no había muerto los Vulturis lo habían atrapado, y un vampiro de nombre Lucas perteneciente a la guardia ahora lo controlaba y jugaba con su mente gracias a su don.**

**Cuando Lucas jugaba con la mente de alguien no había forma de que volviera, al enterarme de que lo estaban controlando, que ya no me recordaba y que para él no era más que una amenaza trate de suicidarme, una existencia sin Edward no valía la pena, pero Jasper me detuvo y me recordó que debía pelear por mis hijos.**

**Una década después 3 brujas de nombre Rachel, Cintia y Bianca pertenecientes a la guardia encontraron un hechizo que nos transportaría al pasado y de esta forma, antes de que los Vulturis se fortalezcan los destruiríamos y cambiaríamos el futuro, habría otra vez paz en el mundo, y la familia…..**

**-MAMAAAAA-Grito Lizzi sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte.**

**-¿En que pensabas?-me pregunto Lizzi-Te e estado llamando desde hace rato y no reaccionabas-**

**-lo siento, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos-le dije.**

**-Si lo note-dijo Lizzi con una sonrisa**

**Escuchamos pasos que cada vez se hacían cercanos y por la puerta apareció Rachel junto con Bianca y Cintia.**

**-Vamos al salón principal-dijo Bianca- el hechizo esta terminado, en cuestión de segundos viajaran al pasado-**

**No dije nada y camine a paso humano al salón principal, en tan solo unos minutos viajaríamos al pasado, destruiríamos a los Vulturis y les haría pagar todo el dolor que habían causado pero sobre todo cambiaria el futuro y Edward y yo volveríamos a estar juntos.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3**

**Recuerdos**

**Me encontraba en la sala principal junto a 26 vampiro, 4 licántropos y 3 brujas, estos formaban parte de la resistencia, un ejercito que habíamos creado mi familia y yo hace ya tanto tiempo, muchas de estas personas las había llegado a consideraba mi amigos y hasta mis hermanos.**

**Benjamín, mi mejor amigo y casi hermano se me acerco dándome un fuerte abrazo.**

**-Cuídate enana- dijo Benjamín despidiéndose ya que toda la guardia no iba a poder a viajar al pasado, los Vulturis le habían dado caza a las brujas y las habían extinguido y solo quedaban 3 en el mundo lo cual no proporcionaba mucho poder. Hoy solamente podríamos viajar Jacob, Leah, Seth, Sam, Dani, Lizzi, Nessi, Anthony, Lexie, Fabián y yo, alrededor de 2 semanas viajaría el resto de la resistencia y nos prepararíamos para el ataque contra los Vulturis, este se realizaría un mes después de nuestro viaje.**

**-Y por favor trata de no meterte en problemas-dijo Benjamín ahora despeinándome.**

**Fruncí el seño un poco molesta, a Benjamín, Lexie y Fabián les encantaba molestarme por mi facilidad de meterme en problemas, exageraban, sabía que los problemas llegaban a mí con facilidad pero no era para tanto. Le agarre fuertemente la muñeca ya que este seguía despeinándome una cosa que odiaba.**

**-deja de hacer eso-le dije entrecerrando los ojos-sabes que no me gusta-al decir eso el rodo los ojos y retiro sus manos de mi cabello-además ¿en que problemas me podría meter yo en el pasado?-le pregunte y luego me di cuenta que no fue la mejor manera de formular la pregunta.**

**El me dedico una mirada que claramente decía "Hablas en serio" y me dio una sonrisa burlona.**

**-No me respondas- le dije cortante antes de que pudiera responder a mi pregunta.**

**El soltó unas risitas y luego oímos a unos pasos acercándose eran Bianca y Cintia.**

**-Bella vamos no podemos retrasarnos en el hechizo-dijo Cintia.**

**-Claro vamos-dije caminando a paso humano al centro del salón.**

**Al llegar vi varias velas encendidas formando un circulo y dentro de este se encontraban los demás, iba a atravesar el circulo pero una mano me detuvo.**

**-Y no te ibas a despedir de mi - dijo una voz la cual reconocí de inmediato.**

**Era Katherine una vampiresa perteneciente a la guardia y mi mejor amiga.**

**-Claro Kathy, pero no aparecías ¿Dónde te has metido?-le pregunte**

**-Resolviendo unos asuntos-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-pero eso no es un tema de importancia. Cuídate Bells-termino de decir ahora abrazarme.**

**Katherine se había vuelto mi mejor amiga desde la muerte de Alice, era una vampiresa muy poderosa, con el don de clonación podía clonarse a si misma por lo menos 10 veces, era alta, delgada, con un cabello castaño que caía en ondas hasta la cintura, tenia una personalidad extrovertida y le encantaba ir de compras algo que me hacia acordar mucho Alice.**

**Estuvimos unos segundos abrazadas, hasta que una voz nos separo.**

**-Bella ya estamos listo necesitamos que entres al circulo-me dijo Rachel.**

**-Ok, nos vemos Kathy-le dije despidiéndome.**

**-Chao Bells, cuídate nos vemos en dos semana-dijo mi amiga también despidiéndose.**

**Entre al circulo y vi desde adentro al resto de la resistencia alrededor de este.**

**-Nos vemos, no nos extrañen- dije despidiéndome de todos pero en la dirección donde se encontraban Zafrina, Kate, Tanya y Carmen.**

**-Tranquila Bells, creo que disfrutaremos tener un poco de paz en este lugar- dijo bromeando Kate.**

**-Kate no mientas, que harías tu sin mi-le dije yo.**

**Kate soltó una carcajada y cuando iba a responderme Bianca le cayó diciéndole que ya iban a comenzar el hechizo.**

**-she fahgad hangs igyhe hfunv- empezó a decir Rachel seguida de Bianca y Cintia, así siguieron un largo rato diciendo palabra que no entendía. **

**Después de 10 minutos comenzado el hechizo, sentí como me mareaba, algo que no habían sentido desde mi transformación y luego la vista se me izo borrosa hasta el punto de no ver nada y tan rápido como la sensación de mareo vino también se fue y la vista regreso a mi, pero no en aquel salón donde me encontraba anteriormente, si no en un bosque abierto uno que reconoci de imediato, los recuerdos llegaron como un flash a mi cabeza, los cullen jugando beisbol, la llegada de Victoria, James y Laurent, el estudio de ballet, Edward salvándome de las garras de James.**

**-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Dani, sacándome de mis recuerdos**

**-En Forks-Susurre**

**-Ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo Lexie hablando mas para si mismo que para los demás.**

**-Yo si-le dije recordando-Emmett y yo hicimos un pequeño combate y el que perdiera iba tener que ser el sirviente personal del otro por una semana-termine de decirle con una sonrisa triste, como extrañaba a mi oso.**

**-Si ahora lo recuerdo-susurro Lexie.**

**El bosque quedo en silencio por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo hasta que captamos olores conocidos y especialmente uno que reconocería en cualquier parte, Edward…**

**Me sorprendí ante esto ya que la ultima vez que lo había visto fue hace 10 año, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado hace unas hora, había salido de caza sola, no quería ver a nadie, en ese momento solo sabia que Edward no había llegado de su ultima expedición de caza y me atormentaba la posibilidad de que los Vulturis lo hayan atrapado. Me encontraba saciando mi sed, cuando capte el olor de Edward y un sentimiento de alivio me recorrió, Edward habia vuelto, se encontraba a salvo.**

**Edward apareció junto a mí en cuestión de segundos y antes de que pudiera preguntarle donde había estado o siquiera moverme, lazarme a sus brazos y besarle, sus manos agarraron fuertemente su cuello con la intención de matarme.**

**-Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunte confundida y un poco asustada.**

**Edward no me respondió pero otra voz si.**

**-El ya no te reconoce, solo eres una amenaza para el, ahora soy dueño de su mente-dijo Lucas apareciendo junto a nosotros.**

**Mi mundo se vino abajo al entenderlo y las palabras de Lucas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza "No te reconoce, solo eres una amenaza para el".**

**Edward apretó su agarre en mi cuello.**

**-Edward no lo hagas, soy yo Bella, tu Bella-le dije con la esperanza de que me reconociera.**

**Pero no fue así. Era la vampiresa mas poderosa del mundo, con uno de mis dones podía apartarlo y matarlo, pero no, no hice nada. Sabia que cuando Lucas jugaba con la mente de alguien no había forma de que volviera, la persona se quedaba atrapada en su propia mente para siempre, un terrible dolor peor al infierno de la transformación atravesó mi pecho al entender de que Edward no me reconocía, que ya no me amaba y que ya no podría estar junto a él, además estaría agradecida si le ponía fin a mi existencia, una existencia sin Edward no valía pena vivirla, tampoco podría matarlo, prefería morir yo antes de hacerle siquiera daño a él.**

**Cuando creí que Edward cumpliría mis suplicas de morir me sentí libre si ningún agarre en mi en cuerpo, mire en dirección a Edward y este se encontraba en el suelo bajo las grande patas de Dany y la cara a centímetros de sus colmillos. **

**Vi en los ojos de Dani el reconocimiento de su atacante, se quedo paralizado y Edward aprovecho esto para ganar ventaja en la pelea, le agarro fuertemente una de sus patas y se la torció rompiéndole la pata.**

**Un aullido de dolor salió del hocico de Dani, este se apartó rápidamente de Edward y con sus otras 3 patas se impulso y llego junto a mi.**

"**¿Qué esta pasando?" me pregunto Dani mentalmente (Bella copio el don de Edward)**

**-Lucas esta jugando con la mente de Edward-dije apenas susurrando.**

**Dani al entenderlo le lanzo un feroz gruñido a Lucas y vi como en su mente planeaba mil formas de matarlo.**

"**Dani no lo hagas tienes una pata lastimada, no puedes pelear así" le dije mediante telepatía.**

**-Que se van a rendir, pensé que matarlos seria mas Difícil, Edward quieres hacer los honores-dijo Lucas con una sonrisa en mi opinión sádica, Lucas era la clase de persona que le encantaba ver a una persona sufrir.**

**En ese instante aparecieron Jacob y Félix, los cuales se posicionaron en posición de ataque delante de nosotros. Lucas no lo pensó 2 veces antes huir, Félix y Jacob los siguieron pero Edward y Lucas corrían mas rápido y su rastro se perdió al saltar de un acantilado.**

**A veces pienso en que debí a ver matado a Lucas cuando pude, pero no lo hice, no podía, ya que de alguna forma Lucas y Edward estaban conectados y si algo le pasaba a Lucas, Edward también lo sufriría y yo seria incapaz de hacerle algún daño por mínimo que fuera.**

**-BEELLAAAAAAA-escuche como Jacob me llamaba y me sacudía.**

**-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte **

**-¿Dónde estabas Campanita?-pregunto Lexie, lo que hiso que me enfadara odiaba ese estúpido apodo. Le lance un gruñido molesto.**

**-Pero que amargada, Tinkerbell no te enojes-dijo con la intención de enfurecerme a un mas.**

**Estuve a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y la cara de Lexie cambio a asustada el sabia que cuando sonreía de esa forma es porque algo planeaba.**

**-¿Sabes que hermanito?-Le pregunte a Lexie con inocencia-Tienes razón, no debo de ser tan amargada-le dije colocando mi mano sobre su muñeca y enviándole descargas eléctricas.**

**Lexie cayó al piso maldiciendo por la intensidad de la descarga.**

**Todos empezaron a reír por nuestra pequeña discusión**

**-Te dije que no te metieras con la Enana-dijo Fabián entre risas, lo que izo que lo mirara mal ¡acaso no podían llamarme por mi nombre!, sabían que odiaba esos apodos como Tinkerbell, campanita, Enana.**

**El noto la mirada que le daba y enseguida dejo de reír, sabia que no se iba a arriesgar a recibir una descarga, tenia que admitir que ese era uno de mis dones favoritos.**

**-Ya dejen de jugar-dijo Sam rodando los ojos por nuestra escena.**

**Respire profundamente tratando de identificar todos los rastros que me llegaban, la manada, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jacob…También se encontraban los de mi familia, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward y yo.**

**-Vamos allá- les dije, a lo que todos asintieron.**

**-Bells te reto a una carrera-dijo Félix con una sonrisa y agarrando ventaja, corriendo a la profundidad del bosque.**

**-Hey eso no se valeee!-Le grite enfurruñada y enseguida empecé a correr con la clara intención de alcanzarlo**

**Escuche risas por parte de los demás y unos milisegundos después empezaron a correr en dirección a los rastros. **

**Me encontraba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía detrás de Félix, pero este me tenia ventaja así que use el don de los Elementos y levante una gran pero gran roca con la intención de pegarle y retardarle, pero mi querido hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) la esquivo y la roca colisiono junto a otra lo que hizo que ambas se rompieran en millones y trillones de pedazos.**

**Frustrada trate de aumentar mi velocidad sin mucho éxito.**

"**Problemas hermanita" me dijo mentalmente el muy idiota con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Enojada se me ocurrió una idea, utilizaría otros de mis dones, la teletransportación, así que decidí teletranspórtame delante de Félix, pero al parecer medí mal la distancia ya que me teletransporte muy delante y frente a Félix, lo que ocasiono que tropezara conmigo y ambos cayéramos.**

**-Eso no se vale-dijo molesto Félix molesto.**

**-Pues tampoco vale agarrar tanta ventaja-Le contrataque yo entrecerrando los ojos.**

**Los lobos nos pasaron y siguiendo de largo mientras Rose, Jasper, Nessi, Tony, Lizzi, Lexie Y Fabián se pararon junto a nosotros y soltaron varias risitas al vernos a mi y a Félix en el suelo.**

**-Para mi defensa el izo trampa adelantándose-dije yo parándome rápidamente.**

**Mi querido y amado hermanito solo se paro y rodo los ojos.**

**-Tampoco fue tanta la ventaja ¿verdad Alex?- dijo Félix en dirección a Lexie. Este frunció el seño.**

**-No me metas en eso- Le contesto rápidamente- además ya los cachorritos se nos adelantaron, así que terminen con esa absurda discusión y vayámonos-termino de decir.**

**Me limite a quedarme callada y a seguir a los demás junto a la manada, pero antes use mi don y levante otra gran roca la cual estrello contra Félix.**

"**Esta me la pagas" me dijo mentalmente Félix, tratando de sonar amenazador.**

**-Uyy que miedo-dije fingiendo una voz asustada.**

**En cuestión de segundo llegue al campo y enseguida supe de que día se trataba. Me pare junto a mi pequeño(Tony), este me sonrió.**

**Mire a la manada del pasado y pude ver a todos incluyendo a Jacob que se encontraba en shock como toda la manada. Mi vista se dirigio a los Cullen y vi a Carlisle abrazando protectoramente a Esme y supe lo mucho que los había extrañado todos estos años, por que para mi ellos eran mi familia mas específicamente mis padres.**

**Junto a estos se encontraban Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, cada uno abrazando a su pareja, sentí un dolor en mi frio y congelado corazón, como los e extrañado, a mi hermano oso con sus bromas y chistes, con sus apuesta y aquellos comentarios que a solo él se le ocurrían.**

**Alice, mi amiga, mi hermana, como la e extrañado, sus viajes de compras, aquellos arranques de locura que le daban, no había nadie como ella. Me fije mas en su yo pasado y vi lo desconcertada y sorprendida que estaba algo que viniendo de Alice no se veía todos los días. **

**Después de ellos se encontraban Edward y mi yo pasado, Esto hizo que mi frio corazón se rompiera, verlo de nuevo era en un sentido doloroso, recuerdos vinieron a mi, el día que nos conocimos, cuando me hablo por primera vez, nuestro primer, cada te amo que me dio…"Piensa en otra cosa" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, por lo que imagine que era mi conciencia.**

**Le hice caso a mi conciencia y bloquee esos pensamientos, mire mas detenidamente al Edward del pasado, este tenia su mirada en mi sin poder creer lo que veía, le quise dedicar una de mis mejores sonrisas pero solo salió una mueca. En ese momentos todos empezaron a gritar sus pasamientos:**

**Emmett: ¿Qué esta pasando? Esa en mi Rose, pero eso es imposible…..**

**Alice: Yo no e visto nada de esto ¿Por qué no lo vi? ¿Ese es Jasper?...**

**Jacob: Soy yo..! ¿porque hay otro yo?...un momento esa es Bella…¿es una vampira?..¿Pero que demon….**

**Edward: Esa es mi Bella, pero es …¿vampira?...esto es imposible ella esta junto a mi, nadie le hará daño….**

**Los bloquee rápidamente no quería escuchar mas, a veces odiaba tener este don era fastidioso, por lo menos tenia la ventaja de bloquear fácilmente sus pensamientos con mi escudo.**

**-¿Qui-enes so-on?-pregunto Carlisle tartamudeando.**

**-Somos ustedes, pero venimos del futuro-dijo Rose como si nada.**

**Todos se quedaron en Shock, paralizados. **

**Mi familia de pasado se encontraba mas pálida de lo normal y eso era decir mucho, así que decidí tratar de tranquilizarlos.**

"**Hey Jasper creo que seria buena idea tratar de calmarlos" le dije a mi hermano favorito ya que este era el único que no me ponía apodos ridículos ni me fastidiaba constantemente.**

**Este solo asintió y un segundo después ambos empezamos a mandar olas de tranquilidad, esto pareció influir mucho ya que los note mas relajados. Pasaron minutos, pero a mi me parecieron horas, nadie decía nada **

**-Ummmm…..Nadie dirá nada-dije yo mas para mi misma que para los demás.**

**Mi familia perteneciente al futuro no pudo evitar reír.**

"**Enserio Enana no puedes ser menos impaciente" Pensó Fabián**

**Use mi telepatía para conectar las mentes de todos (los del futuro) y hablar mentalmente.**

"**No no puedo, tanto silencio me impacienta" le respondí**

"**Si eso ya lo notamos Tinkerbell" dijo Lexie, Gruñí ante el apodo.**

"**Que no me digas así" dije quejándome **

"**Ya dejen de pelear, parecen niños pequeños" pensó esta ves Rose **

" **Además Bells como que no te oyeron"**

**Mire de nuevo a nuestros yo pasados y vi que nada había cambiado desde que hable, aproximadamente 2 segundos después Edward hablo.**

**-Eso es imposible-dijo el como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.**

**-Umm…..Nop, no lo es, estamos aquí así que por lo visto si es posible-le dije yo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.**

**Lexie rodo los ojos, al parecer se le hacia de lo mas divertida la escena.**

**Pasaron unos segundos para que alguien volviera hablar.**

**-Si vienen del futuro díganme ¿Cómo hicieron para volver? ¿y porque están aquí?-Pregunto la Rose de pasado.**

**Su pregunta no me sorprendió, así era Rose siempre directa.**

"**Te lo dejo a ti Rose, vamos contéstate" Le dije a mi hermana, esta voltio hacia mi y me sonrió.**

**-Claro Bells- dijo ella. Se aclaró la garganta (como si lo necesitase) mientras su atención volvió a nuestros yo del pasado y hablo fuerte y claro:**

**-Bueno creo que lo mejor será empezar desde el principio y escuchen bien por que no pienso estar repitiendo lo mismo-dijo Rose, y toda la atención tanto la de nosotros y la de nuestros yo pasado iba dirija hacia ella**

**¿Qué pasara? Lo verán en el próximo capitulo…!**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario saber que otras personas lo leen me anima mucho a escribir.**

**El próximo lo subo el domingo**


	4. Explicaciones parte 2

Lamento la tardanza es que tuve problemas con el internet, bueno aquí les tengo el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 4**

**Explicaciones 2**

**El campo se encontraba en completo silencio esperando que Rose empezara a hablar, no quería recordar o siquiera oír el infierno que habían sido estos últimos 100 años pero no tenia de otra. Mire en dirección a Edward y este abrazaba protectoramente a mi yo pasado, una ola de recuerdos volvió a llegar a mi, nuestro primer beso, cuando me dijo te amo por primera vez, cuando me pidió que me casara con el, nuestra boda…al recordar todo esto sentí como un dolor en mi pecho crecía haciéndose casi insoportable. **

**Tony noto mi estado de animo así que se acercó a mi y me abrazo por los hombros, me acomode en sus brazos recostando mi cabeza en su pecho, este me sonrió tristemente, sabia lo mucho que le dolía a Tony el haber perdido a su padre, desde que atraparon a Edward se había vuelto mucho mas cerrado y aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba se había vuelto escasa.**

**-**Empecemos desde el principio**-empezó Rose a decir -**Venimos de 202 años mas adelante, pero el verdadero problema comienza 101 años después** - dijo mi hermana sin ninguna emoción en la cara, aunque gracias a mi don pude sentir su estado de animo era rabia mucha rabia, pero mas que todo era una profunda tristeza casi dolorosa por el echo de haber perdido a Emmett tan cruelmente.**

**-**Los Vulturis no estaban satisfechos con el poder que tenían y anhelaban mucho más. Así que estos decidieron atrapar y darle caza a todos aquellos clanes mas numerosos y poderosos y por supuesto entre ellos nos encontrábamos nosotros**-dijo Rose sin ninguna emoción en la voz y en sus ojos solo se veía un gran vacío. En ese instante los pensamientos de mi familia llegaron a mi, en su mayoría recuerdos… dolorosos, aviamos sufrido tanto estos 100 años y recordarlo era aun mas doloroso que la transformación y el hecho de sentir las emociones de mi familia tanto como la del futuro como la del pasado no ayudaba mucho, en ese momento quería dejarme llevar, olvidarme de todo y ponerme a llorar en un rincón abrazando fuertemente mis rodillas…pero no, no podía derrumbarme ahora cuando había luchado tanto, tenia que ser fuerte, por mis hermanos, por mis hijos, por Edward y por todas aquellas vidas inocentes que se habían perdido.**

"_**Bella, hermana ¿podrías seguir narrando tu?**_**" Me pregunto Rose mentalmente.**

"_**Claro Ross**_**" Le conteste, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba Rose recordar la muerte de Emmett.**

**-**Los Vulturis se fortalecieron mucho mas de lo que habíamos pensado**-dije yo recordando cuando los Vulturis llegaron, nosotros podríamos a ver llegado a ser hasta 50 vampiros y 19 licántropos, pero esto no era nada comparado con los 200 vampiros que nos tuvimos que enfrentar ese día…-**La batalla se realizo un me después de la visión de Alice, en el mismo campo donde jugamos Beisbol, al alrededor de las 2 los Vulturis aparecieron, sorprendiéndonos a todos la guardia habían aumentado a 200 vampiros, no tuvimos oportunidad de nada fue una completa masacre**-dije tratando de que la voz no se me quebrara.**

**Sentí los brazos de Tony fortaleciendo el agarre en mis hombros reconfortándome, voltee hacia él y le sonreí aunque la felicidad no llego a mis ojos, voltee de nuevo hacia mi familia del pasado y un largo suspiro escapo de mis labios. **

**-**No hace falta decir quien gano la batalla, pocos de nosotros sobrevivimos, pero nos fortalecimos, muchos mas vampiros al ver lo ocurrido se unieron a nosotros y no solo ellos si no también licántropos, hijos de la luna, brujas, formando así la resistencia**-dije saltándome detalles de la batalla, eso era algo que no quería recordar.**

**-**Esta batalla fue el inicio de la guerra, una que ha perdurado los últimos 100 años y la única forma de detener este desastre, es destruir a los Vulturis antes de que nos superen en del numero y poder**-dije terminado de narrar la historia aunque me había saltado muchos detalles, no era necesario que supieran todo, solo lo esencial.-** y eso es lo que vamos a hacer**-dije en un susurro.**

**Pasaron segundos, minutos nadie decía o hacia nada. Mi atención viajo a mi familia del pasado esta tenia una expresión de sorpresa y la mayoría de sus sentimientos era odio hacia los Vulturis y temor por lo que podría ser su futuro. Junto a Jasper envié olas de tranquilidad a todos con la esperanza de que se tranquilizaran un poco. **

**Seguían pasando los minutos aunque a mi me parecían horas, mi familia estaba ya mas calmada. El silencio me estaba matando así que me concentre en sus pensamientos.**

**Rosalie: **_**juro que matare a esos mal nacidos de… **_

**Carlisle: **_**Se que anhela el poder, pero caer tan bajo y de esta forma…**_

**Seth: **_**¿Quienes son los Vulturis? ¿Tan poderosos son? Y ¡ wooo enserio son del futuro! ¿Eso en posible?...**_

**Mi vista viajo hacia la manada, muchos de estos no sabían quien era los Vulturis.**

**-**Los Vulturis son la realeza vampírica, crean y hacen cumplir la leyes**-les dije explicándoles.**

**-**Pero ahí tienen ha un Vulturi**- dijo Jasper del pasado mirando con odio a Félix.**

-Yo deje de ser uno hace ya mucho tiempo**-dijo Félix ignorando varias miradas de odio pertenecientes a mi familia (del futuro).**

**El silencio volvió a adueñarse del campo, pero no duro mucho ya que segundos después Edward lo rompió, haciendo una pregunta la cual no esperaba.**

**-**Algo Hay que no entiendo todavía…¿Dónde esta mi yo futuro? ¿Y quien es el?**-pregunto Edward claramente celoso, dirigiéndose a Tony el cual seguía abrazándome, mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho. **

**Me quede callada sin saber que responderle ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que estaba siendo controlado por un maldito vampiro psicópata? Ohh no… mejor le diría que había sido capturado por los Vulturis, que ahora jugaban con su mente y había intentado asesinarme, no no lo haría, lo mejor era callar y no contar muchos detalles, mientras menos sepan mejor. Estaba a punto de responderle pero Tony se me adelanto.**

-Fuiste atrapado por los Vulturis hace ya una década**-Se limito a contestarle Tony con un tono de voz que no supe identificar**

**Edward se quedo paralizado junto a mi yo pasado sin saber que decir, mientras mi yo pasado se abrazaba mas a su pecho y su vista se dirigía a mi y a Tony. Siguieron pasando segundos nadie había vuelto a hablar y mi yo pasado tenia la vista fija en nosotros o más específicamente en Tony, y supe el porqué de su mirada en Tony, este era tan parecido a Edward en muchos sentidos, sus rasgos, esa sonrisa torcida, la forma de su cabello parecía siempre estar despeinado, no había forma de negar que era hijo de Edward.**

**-**¿Y donde estoy yo? ¿Y Emmett, Carlisle y Esme? ¿También los atraparon los Vulturis?**-pregunto Alice temiendo saber la respuesta. No supe como responderle, como decirle a ella y a Emmett que los habían asesinado tan cruelmente y sin piedad alguna, como iba decirles que el echo de que ellos estuvieran muertos ahora había sido mi culpa. Alice seguía esperando una respuesta y yo no me sentía en condiciones de dársela, Lexie lo noto, me dedico una sonrisa triste y hablo por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado al campo.**

**- **En aquella primera batalla, donde se inicio esta maldita guerra, nosotros solamente éramos 50 vampiros y 19 Licántropos, fue demasiado para nosotros y como dijo Bella fue una total masacre, muchas vidas se perdieron en esa batalla incluyendo las de Carlisle y Esme**-dijo Lexie con dolor en la voz, sabia que también le dolía el haber perdido a Carlisle y Esme ya que al igual que todos los consideraba como unos padres. Todos nuestros yo pasados se paralizaron al escucharlo**

**-**Una década después**, **los Vulturis encontraron nuestro escondite y decidieron realizar una emboscada, ese día los Vulturis atacaron con todo lo que tenían y nosotros también**- siguió contando Lexie ignorando la cara de horror de nuestra familia y manada del pasado-** Los Vulturis como siempre no superaban en numero pero nosotros éramos mas poderosos y con un mejor entrenamiento, ese día ganamos la batalla pero eso no significa que vidas no se perdieron, entre ellas las de Emmett y Alice**- Termino de decir Lexie **

**El campo volvió a adquirir otra vez una atmosfera silenciosa. Alice había quedado paralizado y con una mueca de horror en su rostro, Jasper se encontraba a su lado con sus brazos alrededor de ella, al igual que Alice se había dibujado una mueca de horror en su cara y en sus ojos se reflejaba un dolor casi insoportable, por el echo de siquiera pensar que en un futuro perdería a su compañera. Pude sentir las emociones de ambos, las cuales eran dolor, temor, furia, tristeza, horror y muchas mas emociones revueltas, trate de bloquearlas ya estaba suficientemente abrumada con las mías como para soportar las de alguien mas.**

**Mi atención viajo hacia Rose y Emmett que al igual que Jasper este ultimo tenia sus brazos alrededor de Rose abrazándola protectoramente por la cintura y su sonrisa infantil tan característica de él había sido remplazada por un rostro serio y ojos vacíos y lejanos. Rose que se encontraba junto a él, se había quedado petrificada, hasta más pálida si es que eso era posible, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza profunda y sus manos, se aferraban al gran cuerpo de Emmett, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.**

**Los siguientes eran Carlisle y Esme los cuales se encontraban abrazados de la misma forma que Emmett y Rose. No tuve que utilizar mi don para saber sus emociones ya que sus rostros las expresaban claramente, dolor, temor, tristeza, miedo.**

**Mi vista se dirigió hacia Edward y mi yo pasado, este al igual que las demás parejas la abrazaba por la cintura mientras mi yo pasado se aferraba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mire mas atentamente a mi yo pasado y vi como su rostro había perdido el color y sus ojos se veían temerosos, mientras Edward que se encontraba junto a ella se veía tenso y pálido (mas de lo normal).**

**Todo se había vuelto a sumergir en un total silencio que en mi opinión era insoportable, hasta que por fin minutos después Alice lo rompió.**

**-**¿Quiénes son ellos?- **dijo Alice refiriéndose a Tony, Nessi y Lizzi- **O mejor dicho ¿Qué son?**- Pregunto ahora frunciendo el seño. Iba a responderle pero Lizzi se me anticipo.**

**-**Pero que descortés soy**-dijo Lizzi con fingida voz de reproche hacia ella misma, pero con una deslumbrante sonrisa- **me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Elizabeth Cullen, pero me dicen Lizzi y ellos -**Dijo ahora señalando a Nessi y a Tony- **son mis hermanos Anthony y Reneesme Cullen**- termino de decir ignorando la otra pregunta de Alice ¿Qué son?.**

**-**Y yo**- dijo ahora Fabián-**Soy Fabián Harley y este**- señalo a Lexie-** Es mi hermano Alexander Harley…Ahh si y el perro de allá**- Señalo a Dany**- Es Daniel Black…Creo que son todas las presentaciones**-dijo Fabián aunque en lo ultimo parecía hablar consigo mismo.**

**Jacob al escuchar el apellido Black, alzo el hocico mirando fijamente a Dani como si este le fuera a responder el millón de preguntas que cruzaban por su mente, Dani le devolvió la mirada sonriéndole…creo, era difícil decir si un lobo esta sonriendo o no.**

**-**A un no han respondido la otra pregunta de Alice¿Qué son?** –dijo Jasper refiriéndose a mis hijos-** Parecen vampiros, pero desde aquí puedo escuchar su corazones y como su sangre corre por sus venas.

**-** Hay cosas que es mejor no contar, podrían alterar el futuro**- dije yo, no podía arriesgarme a contarlo y que Edward con la idea de protegerme decidiera que lo mejor era no tener hijos**

**Este frunció el seño pero al final asintió aceptándolo, al igual que Jasper mi familia pareció dudar al principio pero aceptándolo al fin. **

**-**¿Cuál es el plan?**- pregunto Emmett- **digo si llegaron hasta acá… ¿tienen algo planeado? ¿No?

**-** Si así es Emmett**, **Creo que es obvio que nuestro objetivo es destruir a los Vulturis, planeamos atacar exactamente un mes empezando desde hoy, nosotros mas 26 vampiros que llegaran en dos semanas desde el futuro y por supuesto ustedes si deciden pelear y cambiar su futuro. Entonces la pregunta es …¿lucharan?**- le conteste a todos.**

**La manada y los Cullen del pasado parecieron meditar mis palabras. Emmett había adquirido un semblante serio, muy raro en el, que luego cambio por aquella sonrisa tan característica e infantil de él, por la perspectiva de patearle el trasero a los Vulturis. **

**-**Yo me anoto, cambiare mi futuro y le pateare el trasero a esos Vulturis**- dijo Emmett con emoción**

**Rosalie que estaba a su lado, frunció el seño y dirigió su atención a mí, me miro como si atuviera evaluándome, luego de unos segundos me sonrió, quedándome un poco extrañada por la actitud de Rosalie**

**-**Yo igual, esos malditos van a saber con quien se metieron-** dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y pegándose mas al pecho de Emmett**

**- **Nosotros también. Esta es una oportunidad para cambiar nuestro futuro y no la pensamos desaprovechar**- dijo Alice refiriéndose también a Jasper para luego mirarme y regalarme una sonrisa, que además de ser sincera era una que no había visto hace ya muchas décadas, no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle aquella radiante sonrisa.**

**Los siguientes eran Carlisle y Esme, Esme al igual que Alice me sonrió pero de una forma tan maternal como ella solo podía y Carlisle que tenía un semblante serio, parecía meditar nuestras opciones para luego responderme.**

**-**No me gusta inclinarme hacia violencia, pero por lo visto no queda de otra y si con esto protejo a mi familia, cuenten conmigo**- dijo Carlisle **

**Por ultimo se encontraba mi yo pasado junto a Edward, este tenía su mirada fija en mí y al igual que Carlisle meditaba mis palabras y nuestras opciones, vi como fruncía el seño y fortalecía su agarre con posesividad en la cintura de la Bella del pasado la cual veía fijamente a Tony.**

**-**Peleare.**- dijo Edward con voz firme- **si hay una oportunidad de detener a los Vulturis ahora… Creo que hay que aprovecharla**- termino de decir mientras le enviaba miradas de desagrado a Tony. **

**Mire en dirección a la manada (del pasado) y me sorprendí al ver a Sam en forma humana vestido solamente con un chor negro, ¿en que momento se había cambiado? ¿Tan distraído estaba? Mi atención se dirigió hacia él y pude ver que la única diferencia entre el y el Sam de futuro es que este tenia el cabello mas corto pero de resto no había cambiando nada, podría a serse pasar fácilmente por el hermano gemelo del otro.**

**-**Hablo por toda la manada cuando digo que lucharemos, los Vulturis serán una amenaza para la Tribu en un futuro y si luchamos ahora la mantendrá a salvo eso es lo que haremos**. Dijo serio Sam cruzando los brazos por su pecho y penetrando con la mirada a la manada (del futuro) especialmente a su yo futuro al parecer todavía le costaba creer que existía alguna forma de viajar en el tiempo.**

**Mi vista viajo hacia el cielo el cual había oscurecido en las ultimas horas y el sol ya se había ocultado, el viaje de alguna forma me había dejado cansada tal vez no físicamente pero si mentalmente. Pude notar que no solo yo me encontraba cansada sino también Lizzi y Nessi, estas no habían podido dormir los últimos días por lo que se encontraban muy cansadas y además mañanas seria un día de practica muy duro.**

**Utilice mi telepatía para conectar las mentes de todos (los del futuro) y poder hablar más fácilmente.**

"_**Creo que lo mejor es irnos y terminar las explicaciones mañana además recuerden que no tenemos lugar donde alojarnos" **_**les dije a mi familia mentalmente.**

"_**La abuela tiene razón tenemos que conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos el ultimo mes además de que debemos descansar para poder entrenar mañana"**_** Pensó Dany, al parecer Lizzi, Nessi y yo no éramos **__**las únicas cansadas.**

"_**Apoyo a Dany y a Bella un buen descanso no nos haría nada mal, mañana debemos empezar con los entrenamientos"**_** Pensó Seth dándonos la razón**_**.**_

"_**Ok entonces esta decidido" **_**Pensó Jasper el cual ya quería salir de aquí ya que no era la única que le dolía la perdida de un compañero y tenia que sentir las emociones de los demás.**

"_**Si" **_**Respondieron varias voces mentalmente.**

**Volví la vista hacia nuestros yo pasados y varios de estos se encontraban ahora frunciendo el seño al parecer se dieron cuenta de nuestra pequeña charla mental o algo así.**

**-**Ya esta empezando a oscurecer y el viaje nos ha dejado cansados ha varios de nosotros, así que creo que lo mejor es que las explicaciones sigan mañana-** Les dije yo dirigiéndome a mi familia del pasado. Estos parecieron meditar mis palabras especialmente Bella (del pasado) que al igual que Nessi y Lizzi pude ver que no había dormido bien los últimos días y el sueño le estaba pasando factura ahora además no tenia que leerle la mente para saber que tenia las piernas agarrotadas de tanto estar parada, Edward lo noto.**

**-** Si creo que lo mejor es dejar las explicaciones para mañana**- dijo Edward mirando dulcemente a Bella (del pasado).**

**- **Es lo mejor, mañana podemos seguir practicando** – dijo Sam (del pasado) cruzando nuevamente los brazos por su pecho desnudo.**

**-**Bueno entonces…nos vemos ¿Aquí mismo?**- Les pregunte yo.**

**-**No mañana lloverá mucho, en nuestra casa y a las misma hora**-dijo Alice como siempre alegre, todos asintieron de acuerdo aunque los lobos se mostraron no muy emocionados con la idea terminaron aceptando.**

**Los lobos asintieron en señal de que aceptaban nuestro lugar de encuentro y creo que también de despedida, para luego irse corriendo a la Push quedando en el campo mi familia (del pasado) y nosotros.**

**-**Nos vemos mañana**- dijo Félix despidiéndose de nuestros yo pasados.**

**-**Un momento…creo que se les esta olvidando un detalle ¿Dónde se supone que nos vamos a alojar?**- Dijo Fabián frunciendo el seño. Fabián tenia razón no habíamos prestado mucha atención a este pequeño detalle, aunque podíamos acampar, fruncí el seño, no me gustaba mucho esa idea pero si no encontrábamos otra opción no nos iba a quedar de otra que acampar.**

**-**BELLLAAA**- Oí como Lexie me llamaba o mas bien gritaba.**

**-**¿QUE?-**le grite yo, acaso estaba sordo o quería dejarme sorda a mi ¿Por qué rayos tenia que gritar?, el muy idiota solo soltó unas risitas por mi respuesta**

-No te enojes enana, lo que pasa es que últimamente as estado un poco ida ¿no crees?**-me dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa la cual me dieron ganas de arrancarle de la cara con un toque eléctrico pero me aguante las ganas y le dije.**

**- **Alguien tiene ganas de recibir toques eléctricos ¿verdad?**- le pregunte ahora yo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono de voz un poco sarcástico. Aguante la risa cuando vi lo rápido que se tenso y se puso más pálido de lo que ya por si era.**

**-**Ignorare la violencia que acabas de emplear ya que se lo mucho que me quieres hermanita** –dijo Lexie haciendo un puchero a lo que solo pude rodar los ojos-**y volveré a preguntar ¿Tienes una idea de donde podemos alojarnos?**- Me pregunto Lexie.**

**-**ammm… ¿Acampar?-**dije o mas bien pregunte yo.**

**-**Acampar**- se quejaron al mismo tiempo Nessi, Lizzi y Rose, esta ultima frunciendo el seño y mirándome como si estuviera loca o hubiera dicho la estupidez mas grande.**

**- **No se a ver que opción aportan ustedes**-les contrataque yo a las tres pero mas especialmente a Rose cual seguía mirándome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.**

**- **Por que no se quedan en nuestra casa hay varias habitaciones y es mejor que acampar**- Interrumpió nuestra conversación Alice y me acorde que todavía teníamos compañía. Su idea no me parecía nada mal aunque seria un poco extraño ver a dos rose dos Jasper en una misma habitación, tenia que admitir que era mucho mejor que acampar y además no podía negar que me agradaba mucho la idea de que Edward estuviera cerca aunque para el yo debía ser como una extraña lo cual en mi opinión no era tan malo, si considerábamos de que el otro Edward del futuro me veía como una amenaza. **

**- **Por mi esta bien**- dije yo con una sonrisa y sin esconder mi emoción.**

**-**Estoy con mam..Bella y Alice**- dije corrigiéndose rápidamente Tony, ya que si me decía mama delante de nuestros yo pasados seria darles una pista de lo que son.**

**-** Yo también, no quiero dormir en una carpa plagada de insectos-**nos apoyó Nessi.**

**-**Bueno esta decidido, nos quedaremos en la casa Cullen-** hablo esta vez Félix, todos asintieron en acuerdo.**

**-**Entonces esta decidido**- dije yo ahora dirigiéndome a nuestros yo pasados- **¿Pero habrá suficientes habitaciones para todos? Además ¿no seriamos una molestia?**- pregunte frunciendo el seño.**

**- **No para nada**-contesto rápidamente Esme con una sonrisa- **Y para las habitaciones tendrán que compartirla**- dijo Esme **

**-**Claro no hay problema**-les respondí **

**- **Campanita**- dijo Félix atrayendo mi atención, lo mire mal, por dios ¿acaso podía ser mas insoportable?- **quiero la revancha y sin trampa**- dijo este recalcando la palabra trampa y refiriéndose a mis dones, rodee mis ojos y si, si podía ser mas insoportable.**

**-**Ya veo que no maduras- **le dije yo ignorando el campanita-**Y la revancha, creo que la dejamos para otro momento no tengo ganas de correr.

**-**No tienes ganas de correr o es que ¿me tienes miedo?**-Me pregunto con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en el rostro que al igual que Lexie me dieron ganas de quitársela y pulverizarlo con mi don de los elementos pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me detuvo "Es tu hermano tenle paciencia" me dijo la vocecita fastidiosa la cual me imagine que era mi conciencia, puse los ojos en blanco ante aquello tenia paciencia pero Félix y Lexie a veces la acababan.**

**-**Esta bien**-acepte, no quería tener a Félix de pegaste después diciendo que le tengo miedo- **pero cuando gane vas a tener que mantenerte calladito sin decir ni una palabra por una semana**-le rete yo imaginándome una semana sin oír las estupideces de Félix.**

**-**Ok acepto el trato**- dijo el- **pero cuando yo gane vas a tener que hacer lo que yo diga por una semana**- dijo resaltando el cuando yo gane, bufe el estúpido creía que me iba a ganar.**

**-**Esto será interesante, yo los esperare en la casa y veré quien llega primero, pero antes digan sus reglas**- intervino Rose queriendo ver a Félix perder y al igual que yo no oír sus estupideces por una semana.**

**- **Nada de dones**- dijo Félix sabiendo que estaría en gran desventaja si los utilizaba, no proteste seria inútil convencerlo de lo contrario así que me limite a asentir aceptándolo.**

**- **Y se comienza desde la línea y empieza cuando Fabián grite YA**- Le explique como si de un niño pequeño** **se tratara, conocía muy bien a Félix y sabia lo tramposo que podía llegar a ser.**

**-**Si tranquila Enana se como es un carrera-** me respondió cortante. Inmaduro.**

**-**Mas te vale**-Le contrataque yo molesta.**

**-**Bueno dejen de pelear y empiecen**-dijo Fabián marcando la línea de Salida** **donde llegue rápidamente, mire alrededor y vi que los demás se habían ido y que solo quedábamos Fabián, Lexie, Félix y yo. Dos segundos después de colocarme detrás de la línea junto a Félix escuche el grito de Fabián.**

**-YA-grito mi hermano haciéndome correr.**

**Enseguida empecé a correr y Félix no se quedaba atrás íbamos a igual distancia, aumente mi velocidad y logre repasarlo, esto no le gusto mucho a mi querido y amado hermanito así que empezó a correr a mayor velocidad, pero no iba a dejar que me pasara así que me coloque delante de este bloqueándole el paso, pude oír como soltaba un gruñido frutado.**

**-**Problemas hermanito.**-le dije yo tratando de picarlo y funciono ya que oí otro gruñido ahora molesto, no iba a negar que me encantaba molestarlo y sacarlo de quicio. Trate de aumentar mi velocidad sin mucho éxito mientras Félix seguía detrás de mi pero en una rápido movimiento logro alcanzarme y al igual que yo se coloco delante de mi bloqueándome el paso.**

**Rayos como lo odiaba, sobre mi cadáver iba a perder, corrí mucho mas rápido con la motivación de que si perdía iba a tener que escucharlo presumir y además tener que hacer todo lo que diga por una semana. Seguí corriendo tan rápido como mis fuerzas me daban y logre llegar a la misma distancia que Félix, esto no le gusto nada así que agarro mi muñeca con su mano izquierda intentando tumbarme y lanzarme a otro extremo, al ver sus intenciones le agarre del antebrazo derecho y le metí el pie, este no pudo a ser nada y termino cayéndose y yo lo aproveche corriendo y repasándolo.**

**Félix se paro rápidamente pero ya le tenia ventaja, seguí corriendo y llegue en aproximadamente 5 segundos junto a Rose. Félix llego 2 segundos después, molesto. Me quede parada junto a Rose esperando que dijera algo.**

**-**Solo me..-**empezó a decir pero le corte rápidamente.**

**-**Ssshhh…Silencio hermanito recuerda la apuesta**- Le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-**Pero tu..**-empezó a decir otra vez y yo volví a cortarle.**

**-**Lamento decirte esto pero las únicas reglas fueron, ningún don y se empieza cuando Fabián haga la señal-**le dije poniendo cara de yo no parto ni un plato, pero hablando burlonamente lo que el izo que se picara a un mas y se fuera en silencio donde se encontraban los demás.**

**-**Así es como se hace, ya no lo tendremos que escuchar por una semana diciendo sus estupideces de siempre**- me dijo Rose burlándose de Félix, este solo bufo pero se quedo callado.**

**Mire alrededor y vi que todos incluyendo mi familia del pasado se habían quedado fuera de la casa viendo nuestra discusión.**

**-**Entonces ¿como repartimos las habitaciones?**-pregunte yo dirigiéndome a Esme.**

**-**Bueno hay 6 habitaciones restantes y creo que ustedes deberían elegir a sus compañeros-**dijo Esme rápidamente. **

**- **creo que las parejas deberían ser así Lexie, Fabián y Félix deberían ir en una habitación ya que no duermen, Nessi y Jacob, Leah y Rose en otra, Jasper y Dany, Sam y Seth y por ultimo Lizzi, Tony y yo ¿no creen?**- Comente mirándolos, todos asintieron de acuerdo menos Rose y Leah, creo que no fue buena ida colocarlas juntas. A pesar de los años Rose y Leah no se agradan mucho, tiene una relación de yo por mi lado y tu por el tuyo con un no te metas conmigo de por medio.**

-¿Yo? ¿Con ella**?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-**Amm…Y si Lizzi va con Leah y Rose conmigo y Toni-**Les dije rápidamente antes de que empezaran una discusión, Lizzi y Leah se llevaban bien o por lo menos se toleraban. Estas asintieron de acuerdo a mi idea. Leah fue con Lizzi a buscar su habitación y Rose se reunió conmigo y Tony.**

**-**Espero que estén a gusto aquí, si necesitan algo hágamelo saber**-dijo Esme tranquilamente.**

**-**Ahhh este lugar ahora va a estar oliendo a perro mojado**-comento la Rose del pasado subiendo a la habitación, Tony, la Rose (del futuro) y yo no pudimos contener la risa al escucharla. Rose no había cambiado casi nada.**

**-**Vengan vamos a subir y a organizarnos**- dijo Rose subiendo a la habitación y Tony detrás de ella. Mire alrededor y vía a Jasper y a Alice (del pasado) hablando sobre una camisa que había visto Alice, los demás habían ido a sus habitaciones así que ice lo mismo y subí al segundo piso captando el olor de Tony y Rose la cual estaba al lado de la habitación de Edward.**

**Al entran vi la habitación e instantáneamente la recordé esta habitación fue la de Nessi hace ya mucho tiempo, pero obviamente esta era diferente, la de Nessi era de un color morado muy claro y esta era verde manzana y al igual que el otro era de un tono claro, tenia una gran cama matrimonial en medio, tendida con un edredón blanco doblado de una forma que la hacia lucir ordenada e impecable.**

**-**Yo pienso descansar un poco y tal vez mas tarde baje a buscar algo de comer**-comento Tony acostándose en la cama y abrazando la almohada-**¿Y que harán ustedes?

**-**Yo voy a pedirle algo de ropa Alice y darme un baño**- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia y luego me miro a mi esperando mi repuesta.**

**-**Iré a dar una vuelta**- dije simplemente, Tony frunció el seño -**Quiero ir sola-**dije rápidamente, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que iba a querer acompañarme y no dejarme sola**

**-**No regreses muy tarde**- me dijo parándose de la cama y mirándome a los ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco.**

**- **Hare lo que pueda. Pareces mi padre y yo la hija ¿no crees? **- le dije, este rio y luego se me acerco dándome un beso en la frente.**

**-**Porque seas mi madre no significa que no cuide de ti**- me dijo Tony con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta. Le devolví la sonrisa sin pensarlo.**

**-**Ok esta bien tu ganas, no tardare mucho**- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida y luego le di un fuerte abrazo-**Te quiero mi principito**- le dije llamándole como lo hacia cuando era pequeño, Tony al oírlo llamándole así me abrazo mas fuerte.**

**-**Yo también te quiero mama**-me dijo separándose de mi y acostándose otra vez en la cama.**

**-**Nos vemos en un rato hijo y ¿rose?**- dije acercándome a la ventana lista para saltar. Rose apareció por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-**Buscando algo de ropa además necesitaban algo de espacio y una charla madre e hijo**-nos respondió a ambos entrando rápidamente al baño.**

**Tony se acomodó en la cama preparándose para descansar y yo salte por la ventana corriendo al bosque sin algún rumbo en especifico y sin darme cuenta había llegado a un hermoso prado lleno de flores, en ese instante la ganas de volver a llorar aparecieron de nuevo, este era nuestro prado de Edward y mio. **

**Llegue al centro del prado y me deje caer al suelo alce la vista y me quede mirando fijamente la luna, esta había sido testigo de mi amor por Edward y ahora de mi sufrimiento por no poder volver estar a su lado, sentí como espesas lagrimas caían por mi mejilla, hace muchos años había copiado el don de la humanidad que me permitía actuar como humano, siempre lo utilizaba para probar comida humana, pasar desapercibido a los ojos de un vampiro, dormir cuando quería relajarme o simplemente olvidarme de todo y de ves en cuando la ganas de llorar y liberar este sufrimiento eran muchas las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin aviso alguno.**

**Deje que las lágrimas siguieran su camino mientras yo me hundía en mis recuerdos junto al amor de mi vida. Como me hacia falta sus besos, sus abrazos, esa forma en la que me hacia sentir segura y amada y que con solo un te amo podía ser la persona mas feliz del mundo. Había estado tan metida en mis recuerdos que no había notado que alguien estaba tras de mi, su olor me llego y mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, voltee rápidamente afirmado lo que ya sabia. Edward estaba parado a un extremo del campo mirándome fijamente.**

Trate de a ser este capitulo largo ya que la semana pasada no pude subir ninguno, bueno espero que les guste y espero un comentario.

¿Quién creen que deba narrar el siguiente capitulo?

Bella o Edward les dejo que decidan ustedes…!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa,,! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Lo hice POV Edward como eligió la mayoría, pero también un POV Bella ya que creí que seria interesante ver como Bella piensa

Aquí se los dejo espero que le guste

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward POV**

**Los lobos ya se habían marchado pero yo seguía shock sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba, pero allí a un extremo del campo estaba parada Bella o por lo menos ella en un futuro. **

**Un sentimiento de temor me inundo al entender en lo que seria nuestro futuro, yo separado de Bella y atrapado por los Vulturis ¿Por qué me habían atrapado y no matado al igual que a Alice y Emmett? ¿Qué habrán echo conmigo? ¿Y quien rayos era ese chico que abrazaba a Bella (del futuro)? ¿Estaba celoso por ello? La ultima de mis dudas me dejo pensando pero no tarde mucho en responderla, si estaba celoso y mucho, esa chica era mi Bella de otro tiempo pero era ella y la idea de que ese chico sea su pareja me atormentaba, ¿significaba que ella ya no me amaba? ¿Este seria nuestro futuro? Las dudas empezaron a acumularse en mi cabeza mientras el temor de perder a Bella crecía aun más. Un jalón en mi hombro me volvió a la realidad.**

**-Edward- escuche la dulce voz de mi ángel llamándome, mi atención fue directo hacia ella la cual seguí abrazada a mi pecho y su rostro se veía pálido tanto que no pude evitar preocuparme.**

**-Bella ¿esta bien?-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente.**

**-si estoy bien, un poco impactada pero bien- me contesto ella y pude ver que no mentía, aunque mi preocupación no desapareció ya que todavía seguía pálida y se veía cansada.**

**- Ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos para que descanses- le dije, ella solo asintió lista para montarse en mi espalda e irnos pero escuchamos un grito por parte de Alexander.**

**-BELLLAA- grito este demasiado alto para mi gusto y pude notar que se refería a la Bella del futuro, ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, un segundo después volvía a la realidad mirando mal a Alexander.**

**-¿QUE?-grito Bella (del futuro) molesta mientras Alexander solo la miraba y le sonreía burlonamente.**

**-No te enojes enana, lo que pasa es que últimamente as estado un poco ida ¿no crees?- le contesto el vampiro "inocentemente". Todos prestábamos atención a la escena la cual era muy graciosa.**

**Bella parecía apunto gritarle unos cuantos insulto y de lejos se le veía las ganas de matarlo, nunca la había visto así de molesta. Pude ver como Bella (del futuro) lo seguía mirando mal pero de un momento su rostro cambio totalmente apareciendo una sonrisa que en mi opinan se veía amenazante.**

**- Alguien tiene ganas de recibir toques eléctricos ¿verdad?- le pregunto de forma sarcástica sin borrar la sonrisa amenazante de su rostro mientras que Alexander se le borraba la sonrisa de sus labios y la sustituía por una mueca, parecía asustado muy asustado. Quise preguntar a que se refería con toques eléctrico pero me quede callado ya mañana habría tiempo de responder preguntas.**

**-Ignorare la violencia que acabas de emplear ya que se lo mucho que me quieres hermanita- dijo el vampiro haciendo un puchero, Bella rodo los ante esto-y volveré a preguntar ¿Tienes una idea de donde podemos alojarnos? – le pregunto Alexander.**

**-Ammm….¿Acampar?- pregunto ella dirigiéndose a los demás.**

**Reneesme( que nombre mas extraño), Elizabeth y Rosalie (del futuro) se quejaron, al parecer no les agradaba mucho la idea de acampar y mucho menos a Rosalie ya que esta la miraba como si hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo, siguieron discutiendo por el lugar donde se iban a alojar hasta que Alice interrumpió y les ofreció quedarse en la casa ya que había habitaciones de sobra, no me mostré muy de acuerdo en ello, tenerlos tan cerca, parte de ellos eran unos desconocidos para mi además, la idea de compartir casa con Jacob y los demás perros no era una idea que me agradaba demasiado pero me limite a quedarme callado contradecir a Alice no era nada bueno. Al final todos aceptaron alojarse en nuestra casa.**

**-Campanita- dijo Félix atrayendo la atención de Bella (del futuro), esta lo miro desagradablemente mientras Félix lo hacia de forma burlona al parecer le gustaba verla molesta- quiero la revancha y sin trampa.**

**-Ya veo que no maduras. Y la revancha, creo que la dejamos para otro momento no tengo ganas de correr-Le contesto Bella frunciendo el seño.**

**-No tienes ganas de correr o es que ¿me tienes miedo?- le dijo Félix acercándose a ella. Siguieron discutiendo por un rato hasta que Bella acepto la revancha, sin poder evitarlo solté unas risitas por la forma en que discutían, parecían hermanos molestándose mutuamente y Bella (del futuro) parecía muy segura de ganar la carrera. Bella y Félix pusieron sus reglas para la carrera y la de Félix me dejo intrigado preguntándome que don tendría mi ángel en un futuro **

**Todos se fueron a casa a ver quien llegaba primero y yo baje mi vista a mi Bella que me miraba curiosa.**

**-Vamos súbete a mi espalda así llegaremos mas rápido a casa de Charlie- le dije a mi Bella inclinadme para que se pudiera subir.**

**-¿Qué? ¿No vamos a ver la carrera?-pregunto mi ángel frunciendo el seño y mirándome como si tuviera 3 cabezas.**

**-Lo mejor es ir directo a la casa de Charlie estas cansada y debes descansar-Le dije intentado razonar con ella pero Bella solo me miro a los ojos haciendo un adorable puchero, al parecer tanta junta con Alice le estaba afectando, un suspiro escapo de mis labios, me era imposible negarle algo además Bella no me lo iba a poner fácil.**

**-Esta bien pero en cuanto termine la carrera nos vamos a casa Charlie-le dije resignado, mi ángel me sonrió y se me acerco dándome un casto beso en los labios.**

**-ok, pero vamos rápido quiero ver quien gana- dijo Bella con un hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y muy emocionada. Me agache exponiendo mi espalda delante de ella para que se montara. Mi ángel se subió rápidamente a mi espalda, cuando me asegure bien agarrada de mi cuello empecé a correr a la casa.**

**En un minuto y medio ya estábamos junto a mi familia la cual se encontraba frente a la casa esperando que la carrera iniciara, mi ángel se bajo de mi espalda colocándose a mi lado y entrelazando nuestras manos, alce mi atención ella, su rostro había adquirido aquel sonrojo que tanto me gustaba, no pude evitar inclinarme y darle un pequeño beso en los labios y luego otro en su frente para luego acercarla mas a mi y abrazarla por la cintura. **

**Escuche como ambos vampiros corrían velozmente de una forma impresionante y de un momento a otro llego Bella junto a Rose, 2 segundos después llego Félix el cual se veía furioso mientras la Bella del futuro con una gran sonrisa y ambas manos en su cadera.**

**-Solo me…- empezó a decir pero Bella (del futuro) le corto rápidamente.**

**-Ssshhh…Silencio hermanito recuerda la apuesta- Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.**

**-Pero tu..- volvió a decir pero Bella le volvió a corta.**

**-Lamento decirte esto pero las únicas reglas fueron, ningún don y se empieza cuando Fabián haga la señal-le dijo ahora haciendo un puchero y poniendo una cara de "Yo no parto ni un plato", evitar solté unas risitas sin poder evitarlo y no solo yo, también mi Bella y mi familia, Félix se puso mas furioso de lo que por si ya estaba pero esta vez se quedo callado volteándose y colocándose junto a Alexander y Fabián.**

**-Así es como se hace hermana, ya no lo tendremos que escuchar por una semana diciendo sus estupideces de siempre-Le dijo Rosalie a Bella (ambas del futuro) burlándose de Félix y me sorprendí al igual que mi Bella (la del pasado) al ver a Rose y Bella tan unidas actuando como verdaderas hermanas.**

**-Entonces ¿como repartimos las habitaciones?-Pregunto la Bella del futuro.**

**-Bueno hay 6 habitaciones restantes y creo que ustedes deberían elegir a sus compañeros-dijo Esme rápidamente con una sonrisa y tan maternal como siempre.**

**- creo que las parejas deberían ser así Lexie, Fabián y Félix deberían ir en una habitación ya que no duermen, Nessi y Jacob, Leah y Rose en otra, Jasper y Dany, Sam y Seth y por ultimo Lizzi, Tony y yo ¿no creen?-comento Bella (del futuro) a lo que todos asintieron de acuerdo, todos menos Rosalie y Leah (ambas del futuro) que miraban de mala manera a Bella.**

**-¿Yo? ¿Con ella?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-Amm…Y si Lizzi va con Leah y Rose conmigo y Toni-dijo Bella (del futuro) rápidamente antes de que Rosalie y Leah empezaran una discusión.**

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus compañeros de habitación y subieron a ubicarla, yo me gire en donde se encontraba mi ángel la cual se veía cansada.**

**-Vamos a casa de Charlie-le dije. Bella asintió de acuerdo conmigo.**

**Nos fuimos directo al garaje montándonos en el volvo, el viaje transcurrió de forma silenciosa. Llegamos rápidamente a casa de Charlie, me gire a ver a Bella y vi como dormía profundamente se veía hermosa con su rostro pacifico y su cabello revuelto.**

**-Edward- dijo mi ángel aun dormida-te amo **

**Esas dos palabras me llenaron de euforia, sabia que Bella me amaba pero gustaba escucharlo de sus labios. Salí del auto abriendo la puerta de mi Bella para poder cagarla estilo novia, Bella no había podido dormir bien los últimos días y no quería despertarla ahora que estaba descansando, Charlie no había llegado así que seguí directo a su cuarto mientras mi ángel seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, la acosté en su cama tapándola con las sabanas, no quería que luego le diera frio.**

**Deje a mi ángel acostada en la cama bien arropada, estaba dispuesto a levantarme ya que tenia que ir de caza pero Bella estaba aferrada a mi camisa, trate de liberarme de sus manos en vano, solo logre despertarla.**

**-¿Edward?- pregunto ella desorientada.**

**-Ssshh..Duerme mi amor, tengo que ir de caza pero estaré aquí antes de que despiertes-le dije dulcemente dándole un beso en la frente-te amo.**

**-también te amo-susurro mi ángel soltando el agarre en mi camisa y cayendo de nuevo en la inconciencia. Minutos después de observarla dormir salte por su ventana empezando a correr en dirección al bosque buscando un olor atractivo para saciar mi sed, pero al llegar casi a mitad del bosque capte el rastro de… ¿Bella?, pero no era el olor de mi ángel o por lo menos no el de ella ahora sino el de un futuro. Sin pensarlo Salí corriendo detrás del rastro llegando al prado.**

**Pude ver a Bella sentada a mitad del prado, estaba de espalda con su largo cabello cayendo en ondas hasta la cintura, miraba fijamente la luna sin percatarse de mi presencia. Pasaron segundos, minutos tal vez horas y yo seguía parado a un extremo del prado mientras Bella seguía sentada en el centro de este, de un momento a otro vi como su cuerpo se tensaba y volteva dirigiendo su mirada directo hacia mi. Me quede confundido al verla al rostro, ya que este tenia lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, lo que hiso que me desconcertara ¿desde cuando lo vampiros podían llorar? ¿O acaso Bella era la excepción en todo?**

**Pase por alto este echo y me concentre en sus ojos en los cuales no había mas que dolor, jamás en toda lo que había vivido había visto tanto sufrimiento. Ella seguía mirándome fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de sufrimiento, me dolía verla así, quise acercarme a ella abrazarla y reconfortarla, hacer que su dolor desaparezca pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y solo pude quedarme parado si despegar mi vista de ella. Minutos después Bella se levanto con la intención de irse y en ese instante mi cuerpo reacciono corriendo a velocidad vampírica junto a ella, agarrándole el brazo y evitando que se marchara.**

**-Edward- susurro Bella tan bajo que para un humano hubiera sido imperceptible. Acerque mi mano a su rostro secando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en su mejilla.**

**Nadie dijo nada, solo nos limitamos a quedarnos callados, así nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que Bella lo rompió.**

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?-me pregunto ella **

**-Estaba de caza y me llego tu rastro-le dije sin darle importancia- pero dime tu, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? Y ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-le pregunte intrigado. Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y luego me respondió.**

**-Amm..Bien el porque es solo un estupidez-me dijo ella tratando de sonreír y sin darle importancia pero pude ver claramente que la sonrisa no era sincera y que su rostro seguía reflejando ese dolor casi insoportable, por lo tanto no le creí nada, Bella nunca ha sido ni será buena mintiendo. Estuve a punto de hablar y decirle que me dijera el porqué de su sufrimiento pero me corto antes de pudiera abrir la boca, además sabia que lo terca que era Bella y por mas que insistiera lo mas probable es que no me dijera nada.**

**-Y el como es mi don- dijo ahora ella haciendo que quedara aun mas intrigado.**

**-¿Podría saber cual es?-le pregunte a Bella sin esconder mi curiosidad. Ella sonrió ante mi pregunta y pude ver que esta vez si era sincera, esto hizo que sonriera con ella.**

**-Si, si puedes pero solo te diré uno de ellos-dijo Bella. La mire sorprendido ¿Acaso tenia más de un don?**

**-¿Tien…?-empecé a preguntarle pero ella me corto rápidamente.**

**-Tengo 2 dones- frunció el seño- o algo así- dijo lo ultimo hablando mas con ella mismas que conmigo.**

**-¿Es eso posible?-pregunte yo tontamente.**

**-Si es posible-dijo ella soltando unas risitas- ¿Por qué te mentiría?-me preguntando sentándose otra vez en el suave césped del prado.**

**-Es solo que nunca había escuchado nada igual-Sentándome junto a ella. Bella se quedo con su mirada fija otra vez como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Segundo después salió de su trance, alzando su vista hacia mí, sonriéndome tristemente.**

**-Este lugar me trae muchos- susurro Bella** **con dolor en la voz bajando el rostro y quitándome la vista de aquellas ventanas de su alma en las que `podía ver con tanta claridad sus emociones, se veía tan indefensa y con tanto dolor que no pude evitar acercarme a ella y abrazarla por lo hombros tratando de reconfortarla. Bella alzo el rostro sorprendida, abrió la boca buscando palabras para hablar pero luego la volvió a cerrar rápidamente y dándome una sonrisa recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas y seguíamos en la misma posición, Bella parecía otra vez perdida en sus recuerdos pero de un momento a otro se levanto dejándome asombrado por su reacción y aptitud tan repentina.**

**-creo que debería ir de caza, Tony se pondrá fastidioso si regreso muy tarde-me dijo Bella ya parada y frunciendo el seño. La mención de Tony hizo que la dudas volvieran a mi cabeza ¿Era su pareja? ¿Me seguía amando? ¿Ella lo amaba? **

**-Edward-oí la voz de Bella llamándome y sacudiéndome el hombro-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto preocupada. **

**-Si-mentí, mi atención viajo hacia Bella, esta me miraba curiosa, **

**-Bueno entonces tengo que ir de caza así que nos ve..- me dijo en forma de despedida.**

**-Todavía es temprano-en realidad no tenia idea de que hora era- además no me has hablado de tu don-le dije rápidamente esperanzado de que se quedara y que por lo menos pudiera aclarar una de mis dudas. Soltó un suspiro resignado, sonreí ante esto.**

**-Esta bien-dijo ella volviéndose a sentar, la imite sentándome junto a ella.**

**-Uno de mis dones es un escudo mental, nadie puede entrar o jugar con mi mente. Mi don es tan poderoso que se presento en mi aun yo siendo humana, por esa razón no puedes leerme la mente o Jane hacerme daño-me conto dejándome sorprendido, siempre me había preguntado por que razón no podía leerle la mente a mi ángel y nunca se me había cruzado esto por mi cabeza, no había terminado de procesar la información cuando Bella volvió hablar.**

**-Me entere que tenía este don unos meses después de mi transformación, me tomo tiempo aprender a utilizarlo- agrego Bella dejándome confundido.**

**-¿A que te refieres con aprender a utilizarlo?-le pregunte curioso.**

**-Me refiero a extenderlo y a proteger las mente de otras personas, al principio me costó un poco pero ahora es algo natural, cuando estoy nerviosa lo hago inconscientemente-me explico Bella **

**-Por eso no podía leerles la mente ¿verdad?-le pregunte, Bella asintió **

**- Entonces si eso es todo, tengo que irme de caza-dijo ella parándose de repente.**

**-Yo también tengo que ir de caza ¿te importaría si te acompaño?-le pregunte esperanzando y con una sonrisa torcida (que sabia que le gustaba), al principio parecía no estar muy de acuerdo, luego frunció el seño y al final termino aceptando. En esos momentos son en los que desearía entrar en su cabeza.**

**Ambos corrimos adentrándonos más en el bosque y buscando un olor atractivo para saciar nuestra sed. **

**Bella POV**

**Al ver a Edward en el prado me había quedado petrificada por unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar me levante dispuesta a irme, pero Edward me detuvo.**

**-Edward-susurre todavía sin poder creer que el estuviera aquí, sentía como nuevas lágrimas querían salir pero contuve y trate de bloquear mi don de humanidad. Edward alzo su mano y limpio dulcemente el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en mi mejilla. Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no romper en llanto.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte rompiendo el silencio, "Sal de aquí, no hagas más daño" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero la ignore ya que en ese instante solo me importaba el hecho de que él estaba aquí.**

**-Estaba de caza y me llego tu rastro, pero dime tú, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? Y ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-me pregunto. Lo pensé por un momento, no quería hablar de mis recuerdos y tampoco que se supiera de mi sufrimiento.**

**-Amm..Bien el porque es solo un estupidez-le dije tratando de sonreír y fallando miserablemente. Edward tenía una mirada en el rostro que claramente decía "no engañas a nadie", pero la ignore y agregue-** **Y el como es mi don-sabiendo que quedaría intrigado por mi don.**

**-¿Podría saber cual es?-me pregunto curioso.**

**-Si, si puedes pero solo te diré uno de ellos-le dije, tenia que ir a cazar y si empezaba hablar de mi otro don estaríamos aquí un buen rato.**

**-¿Tien…?-empezó a preguntare pero le corte**

**-Tengo 2 dones o algo así - No estaba mintiendo, tenia dos dones literalmente aunque claro si nos poníamos a profundizar mi segundo don podría tener hasta doscientos.**

**-¿Es eso posible?-pregunto**

**-Si es posible-reí ante su pregunta - ¿Por qué te mentiría?-le pregunte retóricamente y sentándome otra vez en el prado.**

**-Es solo que nunca había escuchado nada igual-dijo Sentándose junto a mí. Se sentía bien estar junto a él, en nuestro prado, hablando como un día cual quiera. Como había extrañado su aroma, su aterciopelada voz, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos, su sonrisa torcida, sus gesto que ya conocía muy bien y aquella forma en la que me hacia sentir segura, las ganas de llorar volvieron y necesite todo mi autocontrol para retenerlas.**

**Alce mis vista al cielo, no quería que viera la tristeza que reflejaban mis ojos. En lo alto del cielo se encontraba la luna resplandeciendo como nunca, esto hizo que un recuerdo llegara como un flash a mi cabeza.**

…**.**

**Edward y yo habíamos salido de caza junto a nuestros hijos. Después de un oso y unos cuantos herbívoros me encontraba satisfecha. Mire en dirección a Nessi la cual estaba junto a un gran venado clavando sus colmillos en su yugular, al lado de estos estaba Tony con otro venado pero este ere mas grande y al igual que Nessi saciaba su sed. Después de unos segundos Tony se separo de el venado y corrió hacia mí.**

**-Mami, ya no tengo sed-me dijo Tony.**

**-Yo tampoco-dijo Nessi apareciendo junto a mí **

**-Vamos a esperar que papi y Lizzi terminen y no vamos-Les dije mirando a mis pequeños los cuales tenían 2 años y aparentaban 6. Mi atención viajo hacia Edward el cual estaba caminando a paso humano hacia nosotros con Nessi en los brazos.**

**-Mami, atrape un oso grandísimo-casi grito Lizzi emocionada en brazos de su padre y tratando de enseñarme con sus pequeños bracitos el tamaño del oso. Edward y yo reímos ante esto.**

**-Todavía es temprano que les parece pasar un rato por el prado-opino Edward llegando junto a mi y entrelazando nuestras manos. **

**-Me parece bien-le conteste con una sonrisa. Si corearon 3 voces entusiasmadas, a mis pequeños les encantaba ir al prado especialmente a Lizzi que decía que era un lugar mágico, sonreí con este pensamiento, mi pequeña era tan inocente e imaginativa.**

**-Papi, cárgame-le dijo Nessi a su padre alzando sus bracitos.**

**-Claro princesa- la contesto Edward a nuestra hija, cargándola con un brazo ya que en otro tenia a Lizzi cargada.**

**-Vamos antes de que se haga muy tarde- le dije a Edward mientras me acercaba a Tony y lo cargaba, este frunció el seño.**

**-Mami suéltame puedo ir yo solito, soy un niño grande-me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.**

**-Sabes mi principito aunque tengas 500 años siempre serás mi bebe-le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- además así llegamos mas rápido-Tony se lo pensó por unos segundo y luego sonrió y me abrazo.**

**Empezamos a adéntranos al bosque y en un minuto y medio ya habíamos llegado al prado. Cuando llegamos al centro de este nos acostamos sobre el suave césped, Yo me encontraba acostada junto a Edward con nuestras manos entrelazadas, Lizzi en el medio de los dos mientras Tony se encontraba recontado en mi pecho y Lizzi en el de Edward. A Edward, mis pequeños y a mi nos gustaba mucho quedarnos en el prado pensando, hablando o simplemente viendo el hermoso paisaje. Pasaron minutos y todos estábamos admirando el paisaje o metidos en nuestros pensamientos, había un total silencio en el prado pero era un silencio agradable.**

**-Mami papi mira que bonita se ve la luna-comento Lizzi señalándola con su pequeño dedo**

**-Si cariño es hermosa-le conteste con una sonrisa. El prado volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que dos o tres minutos después Nessi lo rompió.**

**-Jacob me conto hace unos días una leyenda de la tribu -comento Nessi pensativa.**

**-¿Cuál?-le pregunte a mi hija.**

**-la leyenda de la luna-dijo Nessi recordando la historia.**

**-No la e oído ¿Por qué no nos las cuentas?-le dije Edward sentándose.**

**-Sí cuéntala, Nessi-dijo Lizzi sentándose rápidamente queriendo oír la leyenda.**

**Me acerque mas a Edward el cual ya se encontraban sentado y me recosté en su pecho mientras Tony se recontaba de mí y Nessi se sentaba junto a Lizzi preparándose para contar la historia.**

**-Cuenta una leyenda que hace años en el cielo sólo reinaba el sol-empezó a narrar Nessi-durante el día todo era alegría pero cuando la noche cubría con Su manto, todo era temor. Una noche un temible puma se ensañó con los habitantes de una aldea sembrando el miedo casi todos los aldeanos.**

**-¿Y por qué no lo atraparon y se lo comieron?-dijo Tony como si fuera lo mas obvio mientras Nessi lo miraba mal por haber interrumpido su historia.**

**-Cariño, recuerda que eran humanos y ellos no tienen la misma capacidad que nosotros-le conteste a Tony.**

**-Tony no interrumpas la historia-lo regaño Nessi.**

**-Lo siento Nessi-le contestoTony **

**-esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-le dijo ella. Tony asintió.**

**-Quilla una joven y bella muchacha decidió enfrentarse a el puma-volvió a narrar Nessi- Una noche, mientras todos corrían a refugiarse, ella se quedó en un lugar abierto; y cuando vio acercarse el puma comenzó a correr. Corrió durante dos días alejando al puma de la aldea. En la tercera noche el puma la acorraló. La joven, dándose por vencida, se dispuso a morir.**

**-¿Se murió?-pregunto triste Lizzi**

**-Lizzi espera que termine la historia-se quejo Nessi. Lizzi frunció el seño.**

**-lo siento Ness- dijo Lizzi por su interrupción**

**- La joven, dándose por vencida, se dispuso a morir pero en su corazón no cabía la tristeza ya que se sentía feliz por haber cumplido su propósito. En el momento en que el puma se deponía a darle muerte, ella cerró sus ojos y sintió elevarse en el aire convirtiéndose en un astro redondo y luminoso con una belleza sin igual. Cuentan que desde aquella noche la joven nos acompaña allí en el cielo, tan bella como lejana, cuidándonos y dándonos su hermosa luz-termino de Narrar Nessi para luego bostezar.**

**-entonces-bostezo- la luna es una niña-bostezo-te lo dije Toni-dijo Lizzi medio dormida, pero Tony ya se había quedado rendido.**

**-Al parecer la caza los a dejado cansados-comento Edward parándose cargando a Nessi y a Tony listo para irnos a casa, yo imite a Edward y cargue Lizzi la cual se encontraba ya en un profundo sueño.**

**Corrimos en silencio en dirección a la cabaña, entramos seguido al cuarto de los niños dejando a cada uno en su cama, al salir de la habitación cerré la puerta con cuidado y fui directo a la sala donde se encontraba Edward parado con una cara pensativa, asi que me acerque a el abrazándolo por la espalda.**

**-¿En que tanto piensas?-le pregunte a Edward curiosa. Edward se giro hacia mí agarrándome de la cintura y acercándome a su pecho.**

**-En lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a ti y a nuestro hijo-me dijo dulcemente y mirándome fijamente a os ojos para luego unir nuestros labios.**

…**..**

**Esto sucedió dos años después del nacimiento de mis hijo, cuando era la persona mas feliz del mundo, cuando tenia a mi esposo y amor de mi vida junto a mi, las ganas de llorar se volvieron insoportables pero me contuve.**

**-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos- susurre con mucho dolor y baje el rostro no quería que Edward viera el sufrimiento reflejado en mis ojos. Luego de esto Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió, se me acerco y me abrazo por los hombros reconfortándome. Se sentía tan bien el sentir sus brazos de nuevo y de un momento a otro el dolor desapareció casi por completo dejando una sentimiento de calma y seguridad, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro queriendo sentirlo mas cerca pero luego me di cuenta de mi error, me estaba de alguna forma ilusionándome y luego terminaría mas herida, este Edward no era mi esposo, no era aquel con el que había vivido todas aquella décadas además el pertenecía al pasado y yo en tan solo unas semana tendría que volver al futuro. Me levante rápidamente sorprendiendo a Edward. **

**-creo que debería ir de caza, Tony se pondrá fastidioso si regreso muy tarde -le dije tratando de buscar cualquier una excusa, Edward se quedo meditando mis palabra y pude ver como un sentimiento de dolor cruzaba por su rostro, esto me desconcertó e izo que buscando repuestas de su dolor me metiera en su cabeza.**

"_**¿Tony Es su pareja? ¿Me seguía amando? ¿Ella lo amaba? "pensó**_** Edward. Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no romper en carcajadas, Edward creía que Tony era mi pareja, una idea de lo más absurda dado que era mi hijo. Quise a aclararle esto a Edward pero entonces también tendría que explicarle como rayos puedo leer mentes, así que lo mejor era quedarme callada. Mire con atención a Edward el cual se veía el dolor en sus ojos, creía que en un futuro ya no lo amaría y estaría con otra persona, la idea mas estúpida e ilógica, como si pudiera vivir sin necesitarlo, como si pudiera dejar de amarlo…**

**-Edward ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte preocupada. **

**-Si-dijo y pude ver como mentía.**

**-Bueno entonces tengo que ir de caza así que nos ve..-le dije rápidamente**

**-Todavía es temprano- no lo pude contradecir ya que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hora podía ser- además no me has hablado de tu don-dijo esperanzado.**

**-Esta bien-le dije resignada me era imposible negárselo.**

**-Uno de mis dones es un escudo mental, nadie puede entrar o jugar con mi mente. Mi don es tan poderoso que se presento en mi aun yo siendo humana, por esa razón no puedes leerme la mente o Jane hacerme daño-empecé a contarte y pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro**

**-Me entere que tenía este don unos meses después de mi transformación, me tomo tiempo aprender a utilizarlo- agregue recordando los años que tuve que practicar para poder utilizar y expandir mi escudo a la perfección**

**-¿A que te refieres con aprender a utilizarlo?-me pregunto curioso**

**-Me refiero a extenderlo y a proteger las mente de otras personas, al principio me costó un poco pero ahora es algo natural, cuando estoy nerviosa lo hago inconscientemente-le explique **

**-Por eso no podía leerles la mente ¿verdad?-me pregunto, asentí en respuesta. Proteger la mente de mi familia era ya una costumbre lo hacia sin darme cuenta de ello. **

**- Entonces si eso es todo, tengo que irme de caza-me dijo parándome, lo mejor era irme estar así junto Edward solo era echarle sal a la herida.**

**-Yo también tengo que ir de caza ¿te importaría si te acompaño?-Me pregunto, estaba apunto de responderle y decirle que prefería cazar sola pero cuando vi aquella sonrisa torcida fue imposible negarme así que termine aceptando.**

**Edward POV**

**Había terminado de cazar y me encontraba satisfecho así que me quede parado observando a Bella cazar, era extraño verla lazarse contra un puma y beber su sangre. Al terminar con el puma Bella se separo de este y camino hacia mi a paso humano.**

**-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mas tarde-me dijo para luego salir corriendo sin darme tiempo de despedirme.**

**Mire el cielo, todavía estaba oscuro, no le di importancia la hora y corrí directo a la casa de Charlie a encontrarme con mi ángel.**

**En unos minutos llegue entrando por la ventana. Mire a mi ángel, se veía afligida, con una mueca en su rostro y su cuerpo sudado.**

**.NO-Casi grito mi ángel removiéndose-Edward no te vayas-susurro asustada**

**Enseguida me acosté con ella abrazándola queriéndola proteger de todo, mi Bella aun dormida y de forma instintiva se acercó y recostó en mi pecho.**

**-Estoy aquí mi amor, no me pienso ir-le dije besándole la frente y empezando a tararear la nana con la esperanza de que los malos sueños se fueran.**

**Bella del futuro PVO**

**Corría directo a casa de lo cullen cuando un olor me distrajo y me detuve, el olor sin duda era de un vampiro uno que conocía muy bien.**

**- Saben Puedo olerlos -dije irónica. En es instante 2 vampiros aparecieron frente a mi.**

**-¿Me extrañaste?-me pregunto el primer vampiro con una sonrisa burlona. Iba a responderle pero luego me sorprendí al sentir la presencia de más vampiros detrás de mí.**

..¿Quienes serán esos vampiros? ¿Amigos o enemigos?

Espero un comentario de su parte y me digan que les pareció el capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 6, espero que les guste

**Capitulo 6**

**Edward**

**Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tenso al sentir aquellas tres presencias a mis espalda, me voltee rápidamente confirmando mis sospecha mientras un feroz gruñido salía sin aviso de mis labios dejando mis colmillos al descubierto. Allí a un extremo se encontraban Lucas, Heidi y mi Edward, **_**"El ya no es tu Edward" **_**me dijo una vocecita fastidiosa la cual no pude contradecir así que la ignore. **

**Los dos vampiros (Benjamín y Kathy) aparecieron junto a mí en cuestión de segundos con una mirada amenazadora, lanzando fuertes y ensordecedores gruñidos dirigidos hacia Lucas mientras este me miraba fijamente con burla reflejada en sus ojos color borgoña.**

**-¿Alguien quisiera explicarme que rayos esta pasando?-pregunte en realidad no queriendo saber lo que sucedía ya tenia suficientes problemas para agregar otros nuevos además se suponía que Benjamín, Kathy y el retos viajarían en dos semanas no ahorita. Nadie me respondió solo se quedaron mirándose amenazadoramente unos a los otros ignorándome por completo. Kathy lanzo otro feroz gruñido más alto que los anteriores clonándose solo 1 vez.**

**-acabare contigo-gruñeron las dos Katherine al mismo tiempo y lanzándose contra Heidi mientras Benjamín imitaba ambas vampiras y corría en dirección a Lucas queriendo dar el primer golpe. Ignore la batallas entre estos sabia que Kathy y Benjamín se las arreglarían fácilmente contando con el don de Katherine, así que me concentre en Edward que se lanzaba contra mi con la intención de matarme. Esquive su golpe rápidamente no queriendo lastimarlo.**

**Edward molesto por no haber podido darme volvió a lanzarse contra mí queriendo golpearme nuevamente, esta vez no lo esquive, lo agarre de la muñeca con mi mano derecha y golpee en el abdomen ocasionando que cayera al suelo. Rápidamente mi mano izquierda viajo a su otra muñeca pegando amabas en el suelo y quedándome encima de él inmovilizándole por completo. Mire en dirección hacia mis amigos, estos habían matado a Heidi y a Luca lo tenían en el suelo inmóvil gracias al don de Benjamín. Sabían que si lo mataban, Edward también sufriría las consecuencias y para ellos Edward era un hermano.**

**Utilice el don de inmovilidad de Benjamín y solté a Edward, que me miraba con odio puro y lanzando algunas amenazas y maldiciones en mi dirección, eso me dolió pero no me mostré inmune ante el. **

**-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlos inmóviles hasta nuestro salto al futuro-dijo Benjamín arrastrando a Lucas y colocándolo al lado de Edward- si es que todo sale bien-susurro para el mismo, lo mire mal por lo ultimo que había dicho, acaso no podía ser mas positivo **

**-quisieras dejar lo negativo idiota-le reprocho molesta Kathy y luego me miro.**

**-estoy de acuerdo con el idiota no podemos dejarlos así tanto tiempo pero también me niego a matarlo-dijo Kathy con voz seria muy rara en ella. No dije nada y mire en dirección a Lucas y Edward que habían dejado de lanzar amenazas y maldiciones.**

**-¿Cómo puedo sacar a Edward de tu control?-le pregunte a Lucas sabiendo que no iba responderme. Lucas me miro con una sonrisa sádica.**

**-Si crees que te voy a contar estas bien jodida-dijo Lucas mirándome con burla-puedes matarme si quieres pero ya sabes lo que pasara-dijo mirando Edward. En eso tenia razón, cuando él jugaba con la mente de alguien, esa persona y Lucas compartían una conexión impenetrable, si uno moría el otro también. Tenia que romper la conexión pero la pregunta era ¿como?.**

**-Tienes otra oportunidad para responder ¿Cómo rompo la conexión entre ambos?-. Le volví a preguntar. Él se quedo callado con una cara que claramente decía "no me sacaras nada"**

**-bueno, después no digas que no te lo advertí-le amenace. Utilice el don de Jane, esto hizo que empezara a retorcerse de dolor y gritar miles de maldiciones sin sentido.**

**-AHHHHH PARAAA, PARAA-gritaba sin control Lucas. Así pasaron aproximadamente 6 minutos y el muy maldito todavía soportaba el dolor, tenia que admitir que era resistente. Pasaron 2 minutos más y no nos decía nada útil, así que me acerque y lo agarre por su camisa alzándolo y mirando directamente a sus ojos.**

**-Me vas a decir de una maldita vez como rompo la conexión-le ordene utilizando el don de Fabián.**

**La cara de Lucas cambio a una expresión neutra y sin ninguna emoción en la voz dijo.**

**-Tienes que encontrar el Edward que aun vive dentro. Su sentido común y recuerdos de su vida todavía quedan guardados en alguna parte de su mente, si él es fuerte mentalmente hablando y logras sacarlo de ese laberinto mental en él se encuentra mentido y lo mas importante haces que te recuerde a ti es decir su alma gemela, entonces volverá-dijo Lucas.**

**Tire a Lucas al suelo molesta. ¿Cómo rayos iba hacerlo volver? Era la pregunta que ocupaba mi mente. Mire detenidamente a Edward el cual todavía seguía mirándome con odio, un suspiro salió de mis labios, no tenia ni la menor idea de como iba a hacer recordarla o si eso funcionaria. Me acerque a Edward y lo mire a los ojos**

**-Quiero que te pares al frente mio y no intentes nada, quédate inmóvil-le ordene utilizando nuevamente el don de Fabián y quitándole la inmovilidad para que pudiera pararse. Edward se paro rápidamente y justo como le había dicho se quedo inmóvil frete a mi.**

**-espero que funcione-susurre. Utilice mi escudo mental para que a Lucas no se le ocurriera intentar mentarse en su mente nuevamente**

**-Hare que me recuerdes, mi amor-dije esperanzada. Cerré mis ojos y colocando ambas manos en su cabeza y utilice el don de Nessi mostrándole mis recuerdos.**

**Empecé desde el principio mostrándole aquel día en la cafetería en el instituto cuando Jessica me hablaba de los extraños que eran los cullen, yo me había volteado queriendo ver a quien se refería y en ese instante nuestras miradas se encontraron por breves segundos mientras yo admiraba a aquel hombre tan misterioso. Recordé la clase de Biología, mi confusión por la actitud de Edward y sus ojos tan negros y profundos reflejando su sed de sangre. Abrí mis ojos y vi con atención el rostro de Edward el cual ya no reflejaba odio ni ira, para ser más precisos no reflejaba nada, sus ojos estaban vacíos sin ninguna emoción presente, no pude evitar sonreír, volver a cerrar los ojos y continuar.**

"_**Edward regresa soy yo Bella, tu esposa. Estoy aquí y te amo por favor regresa a mi**_**" le rogué mentalmente a Edward. Me acerque lentamente y le bese suavemente en los labios, Edward no me respondió o izo seña de rechazarme solo se quedo inmóvil sin decir palabra alguna, lo tome como buena señal y empecé a mover mis labios contra los suyos.**

**Recordé la vez que me salvo de la furgoneta de Tyler, la rapidez con la que llego a mi y me tomo de la cintura alejándome de el vehículo y parándola con una mano, me acorde también cuando Jacob me conto lo que era y me negaba creer que el chico por el que estaba tan intrigada era un vampiro, un ser mitológico. Recordé con mayor intensidad nuestro prado y cuando me llevo por primera vez, nuestras conversaciones aquel día y su confesión sobre lo que le provocaba mi sangre pero lo mas importante el beso, ese mismo día fue cuando Edward y yo nos besamos por primera vez. **

**Me concentre en ese beso en cada detalle, el latido frenético de mi corazón, mi reparación agitada al sentirlo tan cerca, sus fríos labios moviéndose contra los míos dulcemente, reflejando todo nuestro amor. Recordé aquella primara vez que me dijo que me amaba y la felicidad que sentí al escucharlo de sus labios, me acorde de nuestra de mi cumple años 18 y su huida, el sufrimiento y la agonía que sentí al no tenerlo, al no poder besarlo, sentir su fría piel, ver aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y sentir esa protección que solo sus brazos podrían brindarme.**

**Recordé la felicidad de verlo después de seis meses, la felicidad de volver a estar en sus brazos, de saber que no había dejado de amarme, recordé la noche que me pidió matrimonio, con aquel hermoso anillo el cual descansaba en mi dedo desde hace 200 años, recordé nuestra hermosa boda arreglada por Alice pero lo mas importante cuando ambos pronunciamos esa palabra tan importante que nos unió "acepto"**

"**mi Bella" apenas susurraron sus labios, pero se callaron rápidamente ya que seguía besándolo sin obtener respuesta pero luego de sus palabras sus labios empezaron a moverse contra los míos. **

**Esto no detuvo mis pensamiento, seguí recordando esta vez nuestra luna miel, cuando nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, cuando nos amamos por primera vez, me acorde de la mañana en que descubrimos que esta embarazada y el nacimiento de nuestros tres pequeños. **

**Las manos de Edward fueron a mi cintura atrayéndome a él besándome con amor y pasión mientras su lengua se adentraba en mi boca haciendo contacto con la mía y causando un sentimiento que no había sentido hace ya una década, pasión. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello queriéndolo atraer mas a mi mientras nuestro beso se izo mas feroz, esto no me impidió a seguir recordando pero esta vez de mi nueva vida, al despertar y verlo por primera vez con mis ojos de vampira, recordé esa noche del mismo día cuando nos amamos nuevamente, sin restricciones, como iguales. **

**Me acorde de cada momento de feliz junto a él y nuestros hijos, cada momento que nos amamos, cada momento que me dio un simple te amo haciéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Los recuerdos pararon cuando Edward separo sus labios de los míos, pero sin alejar su cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y vi a Edward con sus hermosos ojos ahora rojos mirándome con ternura, una de sus manos dejo mi cintura y viajo hacia mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente como si volviera a hacer la misma frágil humana de antes, una lagrima de felicidad salió de mis ojos al entender que mi Edward había regresado junto a mi, mis manos tocaron el rostro de Edward acariciando sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla, queriéndome asegurar que era real. que estaba junto a mi.**

**-Bella ¿estas bien?-me pregunto preocupado al ver mi lagrima.**

**-mejor que nunca-le conteste. Me acerque mas a el abrazándolo fuertemente no queriéndole dejar ir nunca mas, al sentirlo empecé a sollozar mientras mas lagrimas me nublaban la vista.**

**-Edward, mi Edward estas aquí-repetía yo una y otra vez. Edward se sorprendió ante mi actitud pero no dijo nada solo me devolvió el abrazo y me acariciaba la espalda. Yo seguía abrazada a él llorando como una niña pequeña mientras el me abrazaba y me decía que estaba allí junto a mi y no se iría a ninguna parte. Después de una hora pude separarme de él y mirarle.**

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-me pegunto mucho mas preocupado que antes.**

**-estoy bien-le dije dándole una sonrisa-¿Qué es lo ultimo de recuerdas?-le pregunte curiosa. Edward frunció el seño.**

**-Es muy borroso, estaba de caza y luego apareció un Vulturi, pero no se quien es no recuerdo su cara-me dijo confundido, entonces no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido mientras estaba en el control de Lucas. Estaba a punto de contestarle pero luego recordé algo, alce mi vista sobre el hombro de Edward y no pude ver a nadie además de nosotros.**

**-¿Dónde se metieron Benjamín y Katherine?-pregunte a nadie en particular, 6 segundos después escuchamos pasos llegar hacia nosotros apareciendo ambos vampiro con Lucas todavía inmóvil.**

**-Aquí estamos Enana, creímos que lo mejor era darles privacidad-dijo Benjamín, pase lo de Enana estaba tan feliz que ni eso me importaba.**

**-¿Alguien quisiera explicarme que esta pasando?-pregunto Edward el cual ahora me abrazaba por la cintura mientras yo me pegaba a su pecho pero muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme para poder verlo a la cara y contarle lo ocurrido**

**-Recuerdas a ver ido de caza ¿verdad?-le dije a lo que el asintió-bueno el Vulturi que viste aquel día era Lucas, el entro a tu mente y jugo con ella por una década, hasta ahora que saliste de ese laberinto mental que Lucas te había metido-le conté a Edward, este me miro sorprendido y luego su cara cambio radicalmente reflejando dolor.**

**-¿Te lastime?- me pregunto temeroso.**

**-No lo hiciste- mentí. Iba a protestar pero le corte antes de que empezara a hablar.**

**-No importa lo que hallas echo lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo y te amo mas que nunca –le dije.**

**-Yo también te amo, eres mi vida-me dijo besándome la frente-y no pienso ir a ninguna otra parte que no sea contigo-me dijo Edward tiernamente me iba a acercar y besarle pero el idiota que tengo como amigo y casi hermano nos interrumpió.**

**-Umm. Lamento interrumpir un momento tan romántico pero ¿Qué hacemos con el?-dijo señalando a Lucas. Muy a mi pesar me aleje de Edward y me acerque a Lucas volviéndolo a agarrar de su camisa y alzándolo.**

**-Vete al infierno-le dije con asco y cuando me disponía a quitarle la cabeza una mano me detuvo, alce mi vista sorprendida al ver que era Edward.**

**-Yo lo hago-dijo Edward con rencor hacia Lucas, no proteste y deje que agarrara a Lucas, Edward lo mire unos segundos con odio antes de posicionar su mano en el cuello de Lucas, arrancándole la cabeza y cayendo al suelo junto a su cuerpo, sin decir nada me acerque a lo que quedaba de Lucas y con mi don le prendí fuego, jamás en toda mi larga existencia sentí placer al presenciar la muerte de alguien, pero este no era cualquier alguien ya que se alguien había asesinado a Alice y Emmett además de que me había alejado de Edward por 10 largos años.**

**Edward se acercó a mi si decir alguna palabra y entrelazo nuestra manos, se sentía tan bien. El campo quedo en silencio mientras veíamos como él lo que era el cuerpo de Lucas ahora eran cenizas.**

**-¿Estamos en Forks?-pregunto Edward confundido y rompiendo el silencio que antes gobernaba el campo.**

**-Es una largaaaaaaaa historia-le respondió Kathy alargando la a de larga, con una sonrisa feliz de poder volver a la persona a la cuan consideraba su hermano.**

**-Ni tanto-dijo Benjamín rodando lo ojos por la exageración de Kathy-Veras unos días después de lo sucedido con Lucas, llegaron 3 brujas-empezó a decir Benjamín pero Edward le corto.**

**-¿No estaban extintas?-le interrumpió Edward confundido.**

**-No, no lo estaban ahora deja que termine de contar-le respondió Benjamín-Hace unas semanas estas encontraron un hechizo que nos volvería al pasado y bueno aquí estamos 200 años atrás-dijo Benjamín tratando de ponerle emoción al 200 años atrás. Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

**-Estamos exactamente en el 2009, ya nos encontramos con nuestros yo pasados y les explicamos sobre la guerra y los viajes en el tiempo, vamos a quedarnos en nuestra antigua casa de Forks y mañana nos encontrarnos nuevamente con los lobos, entrenaremos y terminaremos de dar algunas explicaciones-les dije a los tres, ya que Kathy y Benjamín no sabían nada de esto. Ambos vampiros se mostraron de acurdo a nuestro avance del día de hoy mientras Edward Salía de su asombro, sinceramente no todos los días te dicen que viajaste al pasado o siquiera enterarse de que eso es posible.**

**-Entonces todavía eres humana ¿ya ocurrió la batalla contra los neófitos?-pregunto Edward.**

**-No, todavía no-dije encogiéndome de hombros y quitándole importancia-por lo visto ocurrirá en una o dos semanas máximos**

**-será divertido patearles el traseros a los neófitos y esa tal victoria pagara por siquiera pensar en lastimar a mi hermanita- comento Benjamín sonriendo casi infantilmente. Después del comentario de Benjamín nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de un momento de paz.**

**-Lo mejor es irnos a casa, ya esta amaneciendo y a Tony le dará una crisis si no vuelvo pronto, salió igual de sobreprotector que su padre-les comente. Benjamín y Kathy soltaron varias risas al recordar lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto Tony esta ultima década. Ambos vampiros empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos en el campo.**

**-Vamos ya quiero ver a nuestros hijos-me dijo Edward para luego acercarse y en un rápido movimiento jalándome y quedándome encima de su espalda.**

**-¿Edward que estas haciendo?-le pregunte mientras me reía.**

**-¿Qué no puedo llevar a mi hermosa esposa en la espalda?-pregunto juguetonamente, no proteste y me agarre de su cuello mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura. Edward empezó a correr en dirección a la casa, acerque mi rostro a su cuello aspirando su dulce aroma.**

**Llegamos medio minuto después, todos estaban fuera de la casa y por todos me refería también a nuestros yo pasados a excepción de Edward y mi yo pasado que lo mas probable es que ambos estén en casa de Charlie.**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto Rosalie (del pasado) a Kathy y a Benjamín. Pero nadie llego a responder su pregunta ya que cuando Benjamín se disponía a contestarle toda la atención viajo hacia nosotros, todas las miradas estaban a nuestra dirección muchas de ella sorprendidas y otras curiosas **

¿Les gusto? Espero un comentario por su parte

El capitulo fue un poco corto pero no e tenido tiempo de escribir, En próximo capitulo estoy pensando hacer un POV de Edward (del futuro)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Gracias por sus comentarios especialmente **katy swan, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Phoenix, YesiitaCB, katyms13, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga **ya quesiempre recibo un reviews de su parte

Bueno…espero que les gustee..!

**Edward POV**

**Desde hace ya un tiempo mi vida se había convertido en una intensa y profunda oscuridad que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por alguna razón no podía salir, no podía decir cuanto había pasado desde que empezó esto ya que había perdido la percepción el tiempo, no se si habían pasado horas, semanas, meses o posiblemente hasta siglos. De vez en cuando trataba de recordar mi vida anterior, antes de meterme en este agujero sin salida, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no lograba recordar nada**

**¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso estoy muerto? Me preguntaba seguido pero atrapado no lograba conseguir respuestas, decidi distraerme contando los segundos 1, 2, 3, 4,5…Al llegar al 9567 una hermosa voz digna de un ángel me interrumpió. "**_**Edward regresa soy yo Bella, tu esposa. Estoy aquí y te amo por favor regresa a mi**_**" no sabia quien era ella o si era mi esposa como había dicho pero no le di mucha importancia ya que cuando oí esas 2 palabras "te amo" todo dejo de tener sentido, y sentí una ola de felicidad al escuchar ese "te amo" proveniente de aquella hermosa voz. Todo esto era muy confuso ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? ¿Quién era ella? ¿la conocía? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?.**

**Todas mis dudas se esfumaron al sentir unos suaves labios moviéndose contra los míos delicadamente y con mucho amor, se sentía tan bien que quise devolverle el beso pero mi cuerpo no seguía mis órdenes desde hace ya tiempo. Un millón de recuerdos empezaron a llegarme y pude ver que eran míos o por lo menos aparecía en ellos, el primero era una furgoneta azul resbalándose a causa del hielo y directo a una chica con cabello castaño, ojos chocolates y una tés pálida, parecía un ángel.**

**Por alguna razón supe que el nombre de aquel ángel era Bella. La furgoneta estaba muy cerda de ella, anuqué sabia que esto no era real que solo era un recuero, una visión o lo que sea que se llame, me preocupe y desespere al ver que estaba a pocos kilómetros de pegarle pero luego vi como yo aparecía en el recuerdo y la alejaba de la furgoneta evitando que llegara siguiera a tocar a mi ángel. Me sorprendí de mi mismo al darme cuenta de como la había llamado, mi ángel, porque eso era ella para mi un ángel pero mio ¿porque me sentía tan posesivo con ella? La respuesta llego tan rápido como formule la pregunta, porque la amaba, no sabia como podía amar así a alguien sin siquiera conocerla, pero no había duda en eso la amaba, no había forma de negarlo.**

**El siguiente recuerdo era mi ángel junto a un chico de piel morena al cual me dieron ganas de matarlo, no me gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de mi ángel. Después de este llegaron varias imágenes, mi ángel y yo en un hermoso prado lleno de flores, Bella y besándonos en el mismo prado, este último izo que izo que frio corazón latiera nuevamente.**

**Los siguientes recuerdos fueron en una fiesta de cumple años y un vampiro rubio queriendo atacar a mi ángel y yo evitándolo, mi Bella y hablando en un bosque y yo alejándome, Bella sufriendo, Bella corriendo con el objetivo de llegar a una torre donde me encontraba yo a punto de exponerme a la luz del sol, muchos de estos recuerdos izo que mi corazón se rompiera dolorosamente al ver a Bella sufriendo tanto y por lo visto era mi culpa.**

**Los siguientes recuerdos eran de Bella y yo en un cuarto poco iluminado pidiéndole matrimonio, Bella aceptando y lanzándose a mis brazos, Bella con un hermoso vestido blanco caminando por un largo pasillo junto a un hombre de unos 50 años y yo al borde de este esperando por ella y por ultimo ambos diciendo esas palabras que nos unirían "acepto". Sentí el control de mi cuerpo por primera vez desde hacia tiempo pero lo mas importante, lo recordé todo, mi Bella, ella era mi esposa, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, mi todo. Recordé también a mi familia, a mis hermanos, mi padres, a mis 3 hijos y a la tormentosa guerra que se desato hace ya un siglo.**

**-Mi Bella-susurre contra sus labios **

**Al poder tener el control nuevamente de mi cuerpo moví mis labios contra los de ella y le devolví el beso, los recuerdos siguieron llegando, nuestra luna de miel, cuando nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada y el nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Mis manos se movieron hacia su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí y besándola con amor y pasión mientras adentraba mi lengua a su boca haciendo contacto con la de ella. Los brazos de mi ángel se enredaron en mi cuello atrayéndome más a ella haciendo nuestro beso más feroz y cargándolo con mas pasión. Los recuerdos siguieron pero no bajaron la intensidad del beso, Mi Bella despertando como vampira, cuando nos amamos nuevamente, como iguales y así siguieron varios recuerdos, momentos felices de nuestras vidas.**

**Después de algunos recuerdos separe nuestros labios queriendo ver su rostro. Allí a centímetros de mi rostro estaba mi Bella, con sus ojos dorados viendo directamente a los míos, sus labios entre abiertos, separe una de mis manos de su cintura y la lleve a su mejilla queriendo sentir su suave piel. Nuestros ojos seguían conectados cuando mi Bella levanto la mi mano acercándola a mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas, mi frente, mi barbilla, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real. **

**-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunte preocupado al ver una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla **

**-mejor que nunca-me contesto al borde de las lagrimas para luego acercarse mas a mi y abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

**-Edward, mi Edward estas aquí-repetía Bella sollozando **

**Me quede sorprendido ante su repentina actitud. No me gustaba verla llorar así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella queriéndola proteger de todo lo que le hiriera. Después de un rato su llanto se había calmado pero seguía abrazándose fuertemente a mi pecho mientras la preocupación me comía vivo. Unos 10 minutos después Bella se separo un poco de mi y alzo el rostro mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados y un poco llorosos.**

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-le pregunte.**

**-estoy bien-me dijo dándome una sonrisa feliz -¿Qué es lo ultimo de recuerdas?-me pregunto, fruncí el seño por la forma tan rápida en la que había cambiando nuestra conversación.**

**-Es muy borroso, estaba de caza y luego apareció un Vulturi, pero no se quien es no recuerdo su cara-me dije confundido preguntándome que había pasado conmigo. Bella estaba apunto de decirme algo pero luego se callo, frunció el seño y miro encima de mi hombro.**

**-¿Dónde se metieron Benjamín y Katherine?-pregunto a nadie en particular. No supe que responderle ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de que la enana que tengo como casi hermana y benjamín estuvieran aquí. Cuando había empezando a buscarlos aparecieron Kathy y Benjamín cargando a un vampiro que si no mal recuerdo es Lucas.**

**-Aquí estamos Enana, creímos que lo mejor era darles privacidad-dijo Benjamín y me sorprendí al ver que Bella no lo veía de manera amenazante o le respondida de forma cortante por el echo de que la había llamado enana, en vez de eso tenia una sonrisa que no le quitaba nadie.**

**-¿Alguien quisiera explicarme que esta pasando?-les pregunte. Bella se separo de mi pecho y comenzó a explicarme.**

**-Recuerdas a ver ido de caza ¿verdad?-me pregunto a lo que yo asentí- bueno el Vulturi que viste aquel día era Lucas, el entro a tu mente y jugo con ella por una década, hasta ahora que saliste de ese laberinto mental que Lucas te había metido-Narro Bella dejándome sorprendido. Ahora todo encajaba, la oscuridad, el hecho de no haber recordado todo y que Benjamín lo tuviera sobre su hombro cargándolo como un costal de papas. Estuve procesando la información por unos segundos hasta que una duda atravesó mi mente.**

**-¿Te lastime?- le pregunte temeroso.**

**-No lo hiciste- dijo y pude ver como claramente que mentía, iba a protestar pero me interrumpió**

**-No importa lo que hallas echo lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo y te amo mas que nunca –me dijo.**

**-Yo también te amo, eres mi vida-le conteste dándole un pequeño beso en la frente -y no pienso ir a ninguna otra parte que no sea contigo-le dije acercándome para besarla pero Benjamín nos interrumpió.**

**-Umm. Lamento interrumpir un momento tan romántico pero ¿Qué hacemos con el?-dijo señalando a Lucas. Bella se separo de mi y fue directo a Lucas agarrándolo de la camisa.**

**-Vete al infierno-le dijo Bella con una mezcla de asco y odio, una voz que nunca había escuchado de ella. Bella llevo su mano al cuello de Lucas dispuesto a matarlo pero la detuve quería matarlo yo mismo, quitarle la vida sin remordimiento alguno al igual que se las había quitado a Alice y Emmett.**

**-Yo lo hago-dije con evidente rencor hacia Lucas, no protesto y dejo que agarrara a Lucas, mi mano viajo hacia el cuello de Lucas arrancándole la cabeza. Al desprenderse solté el resto del cuerpo cayendo al suelo junto con la cabeza. Bella se acercó a Lucas y le predio fuego mientras yo me colocaba junto a ella y entrelazaba nuestras manos. Mirábamos en silencio como el cuerpo de Lucas se convertían en cenizas cuando me di cuenta de algo.**

**-¿Estamos en Forks?-pregunte confundido**

**-Es una largaaaaaaaa historia-me respondió Kathy alargando la a de larga, exagerando como siempre.**

**-Ni tanto-dijo Benjamín rodando lo ojos por la exageración de Kathy-Veras unos días después de lo sucedido con Lucas, llegaron 3 brujas-conto pero le interrumpí.**

**-¿No estaban extintas?-le pregunte confundido.**

**-No, no lo estaban ahora deja que termine de contar, hace unas semanas estas encontraron un hechizo que nos volvería al pasado y bueno aquí estamos 200 años atrás-dijo Benjamín poniéndole emoción al 200 años atrás. Me quede choqueado al escucharlo, ¿viajar al pasado? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Vi atentamente a Benjamín para asegurarme de que no era una de sus bromas, pero no su rostro estaba rotalmente serio.**

**-Estamos exactamente en el 2009, ya nos encontramos con nuestros yo pasados y les explicamos sobre la guerra y los viajes en el tiempo, vamos a quedarnos en nuestra antigua casa de Forks y mañana nos encontrarnos nuevamente con los lobos, entrenaremos y terminaremos de dar algunas explicaciones-dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Empecé a ser cuentas en mi cabeza, si estábamos en el 2009 significaba que Bella todavía era humana y que se acercaba la lucha contra los neófitos**

**-Entonces todavía eres humana ¿ya ocurrió la batalla contra los neófitos?-le pregunte.**

**-No, todavía, por lo visto ocurrirá en una o dos semanas máximos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si el hecho de que íbamos a tener que luchar contra neófitos no fuera de gran importancia.**

**-será divertido patearles el traseros a los neófitos y esa tal victoria pagara por siquiera pensar en lastimar a mi hermanita- comento Benjamín sonriendo infantilmente.**

**-Lo mejor es irnos a casa, ya esta amaneciendo y a Tony le dará una crisis si no vuelvo pronto, salió igual de sobreprotector que su padre-comento Bella después de un rato de silencio. En las mentes de Ben Y Kathy pude ver como hijo se había puesto más sobreprotector que de costumbre. Estaba orgulloso de él, había cuidado de sus hermanas y madre como le había dicho si algo me pasaba.**

**-Vamos ya quiero ver a nuestros hijos-dije queriendo ver a m hijo y 2 princesas, así que jale a Bella del brazo montándola encima de mi espalda.**

**-¿Edward que estas haciendo?-pregunto ella riendo**

**-¿Qué no puedo llevar a mi hermosa esposa en la espalda?-pregunte juguetonamente y corrí directo a una casa que no había estado por mas de 110 años. Llegamos a las casa en menos de 2 minutos, allí en el patio se encontraban mis hijos junto a Alex, Fabián, Félix, Jasper, Rosalie, Kathy, Benjamín y la manada, pero esto no atrajo mi atención ya que junto a estos podía ver a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett además de ver a Rosalie y Jasper 2 veces.**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Rosalie la cual debía de ser la perteneciente al pasado, la pregunta iba dirigida a Kathy y a Benjamín. Cuando Benjamín se disponía a contestar su pregunta todas las miradas fueron a nosotros y especialmente a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Todo el ambiente se sumergió en un gran silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Alice lo interrumpió.**

**-Edward pensé que estarías con Bella en casa de Charlie-dijo Alice-y cuando digo Bella me refiero a la de nuestro tiempo-agrego dejándome confundido, iba a responderle y decirle que a que me refería y posiblemente lo mucho que me alegraba de verla pero una voz de adentro de la casa nos distrajo.**

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto una voz que no fue muy difícil de reconocer ya que claramente era mía. Después de a ver oído esa voz aparecía un chico igual a mi el cual debía de se mi yo pasado. Todos se quedaron choqueados al vernos a ambos en el mismo lugar. Mi familia por parte del pasado estaba mas que todo confundida pero la de mi tiempo esta sorprendida y me miraban raro como si creyeran que el que yo estuviera aquí era parte de una alucinación que le estaba jugando su mente. **

**-Papi-dijo en apenas un susurro Lizzi en mi dirección y ya bajada la tensión en el campo.**

**-Si princesa, soy yo-le dije sonriéndole. Lizzi y Nessi al escucharme se lanzaron a mis brazos, ambas me abrazaron fuertemente como si todavía no creyeran que estaba aquí. Luego de un rato mis dos princesas se separaron.**

**-No sabes la falta que nos has hecho papa-dijo mi hijo abrazándome. Después de que Tony se separara mire en dirección al resto de mi familia y me miraban sorprendidos pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostros.**

**-Edward eres tú-dijo Rosalie corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome- jamás estuve tan feliz de verte hermano- Le devolví el abrazo a Rose para unos segundos después separarnos.**

**-wooo que alago Rose esta feliz de verme-dije bromeando. Rosalie rodo los ojos y mascullo por lo bajo idiota. Solté una risita no podía negar que había extrañado a Rosalie, era molesta pero a fin de cuentas era mi hermana. **

**-Ya va no entiendo nada ¿no es que me habían capturado los Vulturis? ¿Y porque ellos me llamaron papa?- pregunto mi yo pasado muy desconcertado. **

**-Las explicaciones las damos mas tarde cuando la manada este aquí también, para no tener que repetirlo otra vez-dijo rápidamente mi esposa lo cual se lo agradecía ya que no tenia muchas ganas de empezar a explicar como es que soy padre y lo ocurrido con Lucas.**

**- Me parece bien, recuerden que los lobos vienen en unas 8 hora-Hablo Carlisle. Todos asentimos mientras mi familia por parte del pasado entraba a sus habitaciones, las sala o simplemente se iba del patio quedándonos solamente los que veníamos del futuro.**

**-Me da gusto verte hermano-dijo Félix sonriéndome-Por fin alguien que soporte a la enana-agrego por lo bajo. Mi Bella lo escucho y le lanzo un gruñido y utilizando su don de los elementos para agarra una roca del suelo y lanzársela fuertemente en la cabeza. Félix bufo.**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-le dijo con burla.**

**-¿Quieres que te muestre todo lo que tengo?-le pregunto mi esposa de forma amenazadora a lo que Feliz inmediatamente se tenso y creo que hasta pude ver temor en sus ojos-eso creí-dijo Bella de forma burlona al ver el temor de Félix.**

**-Bueno ya basta de peleas-dijo Alex-quisieran contarnos que hacen Ben y Kathy aquí cuando se supone que viajarían dos semanas después y no hoy, además todavía me resulta confuso el como Edi esta y despaso nos conoce-**

**Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a Ben y Kathy esperando que ellos empezaran a explicar.**

**-Me quiero ir a dar una ducha así que explicare rápido, los Vulturis descubrieron nuestro escondite y decidieron atacar. Las brujas reunieron suficiente poder para varios de nosotros pudiéramos viajar e informarles lo ocurrido pero cuando estaban a poco de completar el hechizo los Vulturis interrumpieron en la habitación y mas específicamente en el circulo formando parte del hechizo. Y así fue como el idiota y yo viajamos además de Lucas, Heidi y Edward. Después de eso nos encontramos con Bells, ella saco a Edward de su control y los demás esta muertos, fin de la historia-narro Kathy sin siquiera pararse una vez a respirar y soltando todo el aire al terminar de hablar.**

**-¿Cómo fue que Vulturis encontraron nuestro escondite?-pregunto Jasper dirigiéndose a Kathy.**

**-Hay Jazz no puede ser mas tarde, me quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme esta asquerosa ropa-dijo Kathy haciendo un puchero.**

**-Ven te llevo a uno de los baños y le digo a Alice que te prepare ropa-le dijo Rose llevándose a Kathy al interior de la casa.**

**-Bueno a los que comen Esme preparo un rico desayuno-dijo emocionado Seth diciéndose al interior de la casa junto al resto de la manada. Jasper se fue a su habitación junto con Félix y a acompañados de Benjamín quedándonos en el campo Lexie, Fabián, Nessi, Tony, Lizzi y Bella.**

**-Edi que te parece si vamos de caza, no es por nada pero esos ojos rojos espantan-dijo Fabián. ¿Ojos rojos? ¿Pero como?, Bella debió de ver mi desconcierto por que me respondió.**

**-Lucas te obligo a cazar humanos-se limito a contestarme. Fruncí el seño, eso quiere decir que en toda esta década le había quitado la vida a muchos seres humanos, tal vez sin intención pero lo había echo. Bella al ver mi rostro supo rápidamente que algo pasaba- Edward tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ni siquiera estaban consiente de nada así que vas a quitar esa cara y vas a ir de caza con Fabián y Lexie ¿entendiste?- Hablo mi esposa de una forma que no me atreví a contradecirla, solo asentí.**

**-¿Y no vas a ir conmigo?-le dije haciendo un puchero estilo Alice y no queriéndome de separar de ella.**

**-Odio tener que separarme de ti pero ya fui de caza y tú tienes que ir-me contesto un poco triste. Me acerque a ella y la bese. Mis labios se movieron contra los de ella mientras la agarre de la cintura atrayéndola a mí y queriendo profundizar el beso pero tuvimos que separarnos ya que una molesta persona nos interrumpió.**

**-Ya después tendrán tiempo para ese tipo de casa ahora tenemos que irnos de casa-dijo Lexie. Bella gruño por lo bajo y mascullo un cállate a Lexie el cual soltó unas risitas por la actitud de Bella.**

**-Te amo, mi Bella-Le dije dándole un suave y casto beso en los labios.**

**-Yo y Lizzi los acompañamos no hemos ido de caza últimamente-dijo Tony corriendo a la profundidad del bosque junto Fabián y Lexie.**

**-Nos vemos princesa-me despedí de Nessi dándole un beso en la frente y corriendo en busca de un puma oso o algo que se le parezca.**

**Bella POV.**

**Edward había ya se había ido de caza y Nessi a comer con el resto de la manda así que subí a la habitación. Me acerque a la cama donde se encontraba un Jeans negros y una blusa azul, no hacia falta que preguntara quien la había dejado ahí para saber que fue Alice. Me dispuse agarrar la ropa e irme directo al baño pero de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Edward.**

**-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo el Edward del pasado de forma seria**

¿Les gusto.?

Espero un comentario..! además quien les gustaría que narrara el siguiente Edward(del pasado) o Bella


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Edward (del pasado) POV**

**Bella dormía profunda con su cabello castaño revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo medio arropado en un no muy grueso edredón blanco. Al ver que mi ángel dormía tan pacíficamente decidí pasar unos minutos por la casa y cambiarme de ropa ya que la que traía puesta se había ensuciado con pequeñas gotas de sangre, tenia que recordar no caza con camisas blancas.**

**Salí de la habitación de mi Bella adentrándome al bosque pero pare bruscamente al llegarme varios rastros de vampiros desconocidos. Corrí rápidamente hacia donde el olor estaba concentrado, llegue en menos de un minuto encontrándome con un olor a quemado y cenizas en el suelo, no tenia que se un genio para saber que habían matado a un vampiro o a dos para ser mas exactos. Me concentre en el resto de los olores dos de ellos no los identificaba pero los otros dos eran Bella y ¿yo? **

**Un sentimiento de inquietud y preocupación me inundo ¿Dónde esta Bella?¿Quienes eran estos vampiro? Seguí el rastro de Bella y demás vampiros incluyendo el mio llegando a la casa donde todos estaban parados afuera rodeando a los dos vampiros pertenecientes a aquel rastro, uno de ellos era una chica, pálida con unos dorado y un cabello castaño muy claro el cual caía en ondas por su espalda, estaba parada junto con el otro vampiro con una sonrisa que en mi opinión le daba un aspecto muy aniñado y podía aparentar hasta 15 años máximo 17. El otro vampiro era igual de pálido como cualquiera, con sus ojos dorados y un cabello corto y tan negro como el pelaje de San, aparentaba entre los dieciocho y diecinueve años, tenia una sonrisa divertida que le hacia dar un aspecto juvenil. Aun que todos se encontraban rodeando a estos vampiros sus mirada iban dirigidas a Bella y ¿a mi?, me quede sorprendido al verlo pero luego entendí que ese debía ser mi yo pasado, eso explicaría el rastro del bosque.**

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunte con un tono tenso, todos al verme a mi y luego a mi yo futuro nos miraron con sorpresa pero especialmente confundidas y estupefactos como si no pudieran creer nada de lo que veían.**

**-Papi- susurro Lizzi en dirección a mi yo futuro dejándome choqueado, asombrado, estupefacto, petrificado mientras un trillón de dudas llegaba a mi cabeza a una velocidad sorprendente, ¿Por qué rayos esa chica le llamo a papa a mi yo futuro? Yo no podía ser padre, era claramente estéril.**

**-Si princesa, soy yo-le dijo sonriendo. Al escucharlo Elizabeth y Reneesme corrieron directo hacia abrazándolo y el devolviéndoselo. No lo había negado ¿eso que diablos significaba? ¿Qué tenia hijos? Esto tenia que ser una broma, obviamente no podía tener hijos aun que si mirabas a aquellas dos chivas atentamente, podía decir que una de las chicas tenia unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolates que sin duda alguna eran los de Bella además de un cabello cobrizo igual al míos y los rasgos que poseía era definitivamente los míos. La otra chica tenia un cabello castaño cayendo en ondas por su espalda a la altura de su cintura idéntico al de Bella además de aquella nariz pequeña y su labio inferior estaba mas lleno que el otro, si no fuera por que ambos Bella y yo aparentábamos la misma edad que ellas, ambas podrían ser nuestras hijas, eran demasiadas coincidencias.**

**-No sabes la falta que nos has hecho papa- dijo Anthony abrazándolo cuando ambas chicas ya se habían separados. Mire atentamente a Anthony, su cabello era castaño igual al de Bella, unas ojos verde y sus rasgos y sonrisa eran mías "No puedes estar considerando esto ¿verdad?, sabes es imposible que Bella y tu tengan hijos" me dijo mi conciencia o algo así, no le discutí porque sabia que tenia razón aunque no podía negar que la idea de tener hijos con mi ángel, un fruto de nuestro se oía maravilloso. **

**-Edward eres tú-dijo Rosalie después de que Anthony se separara de mi yo futuro - jamás estuve tan feliz de verte hermano- agrego corriendo a abrazarlo, me sorprendí ante su actitud, Rose y yo nunca habíamos sido muy unidos.**

**-wooo que alago Rose esta feliz de verme-dijo bromeando. Rosalie rodo los ojos y mascullo por lo bajo idiota. **

**-Ya va no entiendo ¿no es que me habían capturado los Vulturis? ¿Y porque ellos me llamaron papa?- pregunte desconcertado queriendo saber de una maldita vez que estaba pasando. **

**-Las explicaciones las damos mas tarde cuando la manada este aquí también, para no tener que repetirlo otra vez-dijo Bella rápidamente, gruñí por lo bajo. No dije nada, sabia que si seguía insistiendo no lograría nada así que me quede callado esperando un momento mas oportuno para contestar mis dudas.**

**- Me parece bien, recuerden que los lobos vienen en unas 10 hora-Hablo Carlisle. A lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones incluyéndome. Al llegar me acerque a la gran ventana que daba vista al bosque pero mas que todo al gran patio donde se encontraban todos los de futuro, así que sin perder tiempo agudice mi oído y me dispuse a espiarlos-**

**-Me da gusto verte hermano-dijo Félix sonriendo de forma sincera, fruncí el seño sin entender todavía como fue que acabamos como hermanos -Por fin alguien que soporte a la enana-agrego por lo bajo. Bella lo escucho, le lanzo un gruñido y alzo la mano como si fuera a pegarle pero en vez de eso un roca se alzó sola del suelo estrellándose contra la cabeza de Félix como, si un ser invisible se la hubiera lanzado. Eso me desconcerté totalmente. **

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-le dijo con burla Félix a Bella.**

**-¿Quieres que te muestre todo lo que tengo?-Le pregunto Bella de forma amenazante, de inmediato se tenso -eso creí-se burlo Bella por el temor de Félix.**

**-Bueno ya basta de peleas-dijo Alex-quisieran contarnos que hacen Ben y Kathy aquí cuando se supone que viajarían dos semanas después y no hoy además todavía me resulta confuso el como Edi esta aqui y despaso nos conoce- **

**Todos dirigieron sus mirada a la vampira que si no me equivocaba se llamaba Kathy.**

**-Me quiero ir a dar una ducha así que explicare rápido, los Vulturis descubrieron nuestro escondite y decidieron atacar. Las brujas reunieron suficiente poder para varios de nosotros pudiéramos viajar e informarles lo ocurrido pero cuando estaban a poco de completar el hechizo los Vulturis interrumpieron en la habitación y mas específicamente en el circulo formando parte del hechizo. Y así fue como el idiota y yo viajamos además de Lucas, Heidi y Edward. Después de eso nos encontramos con Bells, ella saco a Edward de su control y los demás esta muertos, fin de la historia-narro Kathy sin siquiera pararse una vez a respirar y soltando todo el aire al terminar de hablar. ¿Quién rayos era Lucas ? ¿y a que se refería con su control?**

**-¿Cómo fue que Vulturis encontraron nuestro escondite?-pregunto Jasper a Kathy la cual soltó un suspiro y le respondió.**

**-Hay Jazz no puede ser mas tarde, me quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme esta asquerosa ropa-dijo haciendo un puchero estilo Alice.**

**-Ven te llevo a uno de los baños y le digo a Alice que te prepare ropa-le dijo Rose llevándose a Kathy al interior de la casa.**

**-Bueno a los que comen Esme preparo un rico desayuno-dijo Seth como de lo mas emocionado y entrando a la casa junto a la manada mientras Jasper se fue a su habitación junto con Félix y a acompañados de Benjamín quedándose fuera Alexander, Reneesme, Elizabeth, Anthony, Fabián, Bella y mi yo futuro**

**-Edi que te parece si vamos de caza, no es por nada pero esos ojos rojos espantan-dijo Fabián. ¿Que? ¿ojos rojos? Me acerque mas a la ventana poniendo toda la atención en sus ojos, lo cuales si eran rojos ¿Qué mierd..?**

**-Lucas te obligo a cazar humanos-dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos ¿a que se refería con que me había obligado? ¿había yo acabado con vidas inocentes?- Edward tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ni siquiera estaban consiente de nada así que vas a quitar esa cara y vas a ir de caza con Fabián y Lexie ¿entendiste?- Hablo Bella autoritaria dejando mudo a mi yo futuro.**

**-¿Y no vas a ir conmigo?-le respondió Edward a Bella.**

**-Odio tener que separarme de ti pero ya fui de caza y tú tienes que ir-le dijo Bella mientras mi yo futuro se acercaba a ella y la beso. Sus manos fueron a su cintura pero sin profundizar el beso ya que Alexander los interrumpió**

**-Ya después tendrán tiempo para ese tipo de casa ahora tenemos que irnos de caza-dijo Alex. Ambos se separaron a regañadientes pero antes besándose esta vez castamente.**

**-Yo y Lizzi los acompañamos no hemos ido de caza últimamente-dijo Anthony corriendo junto Fabián Lexie y Lizzi.**

**-Nos vemos princesa-se despidió mi yo futuro de Reneesme y desapareciendo en la profundidad del bosque.**

**Me quede parado en la en mi cuarto procesando la información sin saber muy bien que hacer, tenia un millón de dudas que posiblemente se contestarían en horas, pero quería saber quien diablos era Lucas además ¿Cómo que me habían obligado a cazar humanos? ¿y como rayos yo accedí a eso? ¿Qué control tenia ese tal Lucas sobre mi? ¿Por qué esos tres chicos me llamaron papa? ¿lo era? "Por supuesto que no lo son" me dijo otra vez la vocecita, "¿Porque se parecen tanto a mi?" le pregunte a. "y yo que se" me respondí a lo rodé los ojos e ignore, no tenia ganas de pelear y mucho menos con mi conciencia.**

**Quería respuesta y la quería ahora, así que fue directo a la habitación de Bella y abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocarla. **

**-Necesito hablar contigo-le dije serio. Bella me miro atentamente como si estuviera evaluándome y luego dirigir su vista al baño, soltando un suspiro resignado y mirándome de nuevo.**

**-¿de que quieres hablar?-pregunto ella frunciendo el seño.**

**-de todo, quiero saber quien rayos es Lucas, ¿que control tenia sobre mi?¿Porque esos tres chicos me llamaron papa? ¿Por qué ma..?**

**-Ok , ya entendí, quieres explicaciones y no te preocupes te las daré-dijo ella tranquilamente.**

**-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendido.**

**-claro, pero no ahora- Iba a protestarle pero me interrumpió-ahora quiero relajarme, darme un baño, descansar además estoy seguro que no eres el único que quiere una explicación así que deja que me relaje y como a las nueve paso a casa Charlie y les explico a ti y a Bella lo que necesiten saber-dijo Bella. Lo pensé por unos segundos y comprendí que era lo mejor, ella quería relajarse y yo necesitaba ir a casa de Charlie ya, le había prometido a mi ángel que estaría con ella cundo despertara además no me gustaba pasar tanto tiempo sin ella.**

**-Esta bien-acepte yo- Te esperamos a las 9 en casa de Charlie-dije esto ultimo saliendo de la habitación y saliendo al bosque queriendo llegar a casa de Charlie junto a mi ángel. Al llegar salte por su ventana entrando a la habitación viendo a mi ángel dormir, me acerque a su cama y me acosté junto a Bella que al sentir mi presencia se acercó mas a mi y se resto en mi pecho para luego seguir durmiendo pacíficamente.**

**Me quede en la cama junto a mi Bella viéndola dormir y oyéndola murmurar mí nombre varias veces.**

**-Edward-murmuro mi Bella despertándose y tratando de incorporarse, mi atención fue directo hacia ella la cual seguía sobre mi pecho mirándome atentamente medio adormilada. Me acerque a sus labios y le di un casto beso.**

**-No sabes cuanto te amo-Susurre pero ella lo escucho y sonrió feliz.**

**-Yo también te amo-me contesto y no pude evitar sonreírle feliz, nunca me cansaría de escucharla decir esas dos palabras-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto luego de unos segundos, sinceramente no tenia ni idea, esta noche había pasado tantas cosas que ni me había importado la hora así que mire el reloj que posaba en la mesita de noche de mi amada y vi que eran las ocho y cuarenta, rayos me había olvidado de la hora y Bella (la del futuro) vendría aproximadamente en 20 minutos.**

**-No tardara e llegar-pensé en voz alta. Mi Bella me miro confundida.**

**-¿Quién vendrá?-Pregunto confundida y desconcertada sentándose rápidamente en la cama y muy a mi pesar alejándose de mis brazos. Medite por unos segundos buscando la mejor manera de decirle a Bella todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me fui de caza.**

**-Hace unas hora aparecieron 3 vampiros más del futuro incluyendo a mi yo pasado. Los escuche hablando sobre un vampiro Lucas que me habia controlado y me había echo beber sangre humana, no entendí mucho así que le dije a Bella que me explicara que estaba pasando, me dijo que vendría alrededor de las nueve y podría responder nuestras preguntas- Le explique. Ella miro por un momento sorprendida pero luego su atención fue al reloj y vio que eran las ocho y cuarenta y cuatro. **

**Mi Bella se levanto y dijo que tomaría una ducha rápida así que tomo su ropa y entro al baño, tardo solo quince minutos en salir del baño con un jeans , una blusa azul, su cabello castaño mojado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, me acerque a Bella a velocidad vampírica y luego la bese atrayéndola a mi, sus manos iban a mi cuello mientras movía mis labios contra los de ella de forma suave demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba pero el beso no pudo durar mas que unos segundos ya que el timbre sonó causando que ambos nos sobresaltáramos y separáramos nuestros labios.**

**Bella y yo al separarnos nos quedamos callados sabiendo quien era así entrelazamos nuestros dedos saliendo de su cuarto y bajando loas escaleras. Al entra en la sala pudimos ver a dos vampiros en ella mas específicamente a nosotros en un futuro. Los cuatro nos quedamos callados por unos segundos como si nos estuviéramos analizando nuevamente hasa que en la Bella del futuro apareció una gran sonrisa.**

**-Es extraño verme a mi misma -comento mirando a mi Bella, asentí ante su comentario de acuerdo con ella.-¿Qué quieren saber?-nos pregunto sentándose en uno de los muebles mientras mi yo pasado se sentaba junto a ella entrelazando sus dedos ambos muy cerca como si el separarse les causara algún dolor físico,**

**-¿Cualquier cosa?-pregunto mi angel sentándose en el otro sillón mientras yo la imitaba y me sentaba junto a ella. Bella del futuro solto unas resistas**

**-Sip cualquier cosa-le contesto. Mi Bella lo pensó por unos segundos y luego pregunto.**

**-¿Cuánto falta para mi trasformación?-pregunto mi angel curiosa. No dije ni opine nada de su pregunta ya que no me gustaba pensar en eso, pero por alguna razón la idea de transfórmala ya no me parecía tan mala, veia a su yo futuro que a pesar de todo era feliz al igual que Edward. Si derrotábamos a los Vulturis Bella y yo tendríamos un futuro feliz, ambos juntos, por todo la eternidad.**

**-Sucede un mes después de la boda-dijo Bella del futuro. ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda? La mire atentamente y pude ver como su mirada iba a su mano entrelazaba con la de mi yo futuro pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, un precioso anillo el cual conocía muy bien posaba en su dedo. Bella alzo el rostro de el anillo y miro a mi yo futuro con amor al igual que el ella como si ambos estuvieran es su propia burbuja, en una donde no importaba nada de vuturis o viajes en el tiempo solo el y ella. **

**Mi vista se dirigió a mi angel, estaba un poco sorprendida con sus ojos clavados en el anillo, sus hermosos ojos chocolates dejaron el anillo para ver nuestros yo futuro y al ver la mirada y conexión de ambos, volvió su mira al anillo y una resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras sus orbes chocolates iban ahora así a mi, no pude evitar sonreir y acercarla mas a mi pecho. La necesitaba cerca de mi.**

**-Te amo-susurre en su oído.**

**-Yo también te amo-dijo ella un poco mas alto.**

**-¿Qué otra pregunta tienen?- hablo mi yo futuro el cual abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.**

**-¿Qué y Quienes son esos tres chicos?-le pregunte intrigado y preguntando que papel harían en mi futuro, ambos viajantes del futuro fruncieron el seño.**

**-Te refieres a Tony, Lizzi y Nessi-dijo Edward. Asentí confirmándoselo. Edward solto un suspiro y luego hablo.**

**-Después de boda Bella y yo tuvimos relaciones- me tense ¿todavía humana? – Las vampiresas no pueden tener hijos por que su cuerpo se congela y no podría adaptarse para mantener un bebe, pero Bella era humana y su cuerpo si podía por lo que quedo embarazada-dijo tranquilamente como si nada mientras yo me quedaba en shock.**

**-El embarazo no fue fácil por el hecho de que además de ser vampiros también eran trillizos que poseían mas fuerza que un humano, en el trascurso del embarazo, Bella tubo que beber sangre humana y se le rompieron 2 costillas hasta que llego el día del parto el cual fue no fue nada fácil, Bella casi muere por lo que tuve que inyectarle la morfina directo al corazón-termino de narrar frunciendo el seño por los recuerdos, mi mente trataba de procesar todo esto pero no era nada fácil, jamás me habia planteado el hecho de ser padre, pero mi ángel tendría que sufrir tanto, lo mejor seria no…**

**Bella me miro con una cara que me helo la sangre o mejor dicho la ponzoña.**

**-No-grito levantándose de el sillón-Tal vez el embarazo y el parto fueron dolorosos, eso no lo niego pero valio la pena, soy feliz junto a mi esposo y tres hijos y aunque los Vulturis quieran masacrarnos no cambiaria nada de mi vida. Si les dijimos sobre su futuro es para que estuvieran preparado para cuando pasara y aclarar un poco sus dudas pero no pueden cambiarlo no si eso implica que Tony, Lizzi y Nessi desaparezcan-hablo Bella quebrándosele la voz al final, no había contado con eso si Bella no quedaba embrazada los 3 chicos desaparecerían. La imagen de Reneesme, Elizabeth y Anthony invadieron mi mente, no podia hacerles eso aunque no los conocía de nada un sentimiento protector me envolvió al imaginar algo o alguien haciéndole daño.**

**Mi yo futuro se paro rápidamente del sofá y envolviéndola en sus brazos a su esposa susurrándole algo en el oído calmándola. ¿Cómo sabia lo que habia estado pensando?**

**Mire atentamente a mi angel, estaba palida mas de lo normal, ¿ella quería tener hijo? Me pregunte. Mi novia noto mi mirada en ella y se lanzo a mis brazos donde la recibí gustosamente.**

**-¿No quieres tener hijos?-me pregunto con un hilo voz y pude oir tristeza en su voz.**

**-¿Tu quieres tener hijos?-le pregunte, aria lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.**

**-Nunca lo habia pensado ni me han llamado la atención los bebes-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- pero un hijo tuyo y mio, un fruto de nuestro amor o en nuestro caso tres-paro unos segundos buscando palabras para hablar- si me encantaría tener hijo-su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció- ¿Tu quieres tener hijos?-pregunto temerosa.**

**-Me encantaría tener hijos contigo, mi amor-bese su frente-pero no me gusta la idea de que sufras y pases por todo aquello- le dije mirándola a los ojos.**

**-Edward, voy a estar bien, tal vez no se a fácil pero valdrá la pena, no solo tendré al amor de mi vida por toda la eternidad si no también a tres hijos que aunque todavía no exista o por lo menos no en nuestro tiempo ya siento que los amo-me contesto mi ángel. Una lagrima salió de sus ojos cayendo por su mejilla pero no vi tristeza en sus ojos si no todo lo contrario. Moví mi mano hacia su mejilla acariciándosela y desapareciendo la lágrima.**

**Mire a nuestros yo futuros con mi angel en entre mis brazos. Mi yo futuro seguía todavía de pie con sus brazos alrededor de su esposa mirándonos atentamente.**

**-Perdón por haber gritado pero la idea de perder mis hijos es insoportable-dijo la bella acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo. **

**-Perdóname tu a mi por a ver dic…-yo no lo dije en voz alta ¿o si?-¿Cómo pedisteis leer mis pensamientos?-le pregunte. Ella sonrio al parecer nada sorprendida por mi pregunta **

**-Es uno de mis dones-dijo Bella del futuro mas animada.**

**-¿dones? ¿Cuáles son?-pregunto mi angel intrigada.**

**-Tengo dos dones. Uno es un escudo mental el cual protege mi mente de cualquier vampiro con el don de jugar o adentrarse en mi cabeza. Por esa razón Edward no puede leerme la mente ni ahora ni en un futuro a menos que yo lo desee-dijo Bella entusiasmada-El segundo es el poder copiar dones de otros vampiros, copie tu don y el de muchos vampiros-**

**La sorpresa se reflejo en mi rostro, ¿copiar dones?, jamas en mi siglo de vida había oído hablar de algo asi, Bella nunca dejaba de sorpréndeme. Mi angel tenía una radiante sonrisa feliz por su futuro don.**

**-¿Cuántos dones has copiado? ¿Cuales? ¿Puedes copiar un don desde lejos? ¿hay un limite?¿Cómo función..-empezó a hacer preguntas mi angel curiosa y emocionada.**

**-Vamos despacio-interrumpió Bella (del futuro) soltando unas risitas –No se con exactitud cuantos pero aproximadamente unos 80 aunque muchos de esos no los utilizo, tengo un montón pero los que mas me gustan son teletransportación, clonarme, controlar los elemento, invisibilidad muy bueno para hacer bromas, a través del toque puedo transmitir el pensamientos y dar toques eléctricos. Para copiar un don tengo que estar cerca de la persona y simplemente querer copiarlo, la parte mas difícil es aprender a controlarlo luego de a verlo copiado- dijo Bella respondiendo todas sus preguntas**

**Mi ángel todavía conservaba su hermosa sonrisa e iba a preguntar pero su estomago sonó pidiendo comida, con todo esto se me había olvidado su desayuno. Mi Bella al oírlo se sonrojo fuertemente haciéndola ver adorable, no pude evitar acercarme a ella y besarle la mejilla **

**-Hora de comer para los humano-le dije a lo que ella sintió de acuerdo. Los cuatro nos fuimos a la cocina, nos sentamos en la mesa y con un plato de cereal por parte de mi Bella. Nadie decía nada metidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras Bella se acababa su cereal, en la cocina había un silencio sepulcral p por lo menos lo había hasta que decidí romperlo cuando una duda atravesó mi cabeza**

**-Después del nacimiento de Reneesme, Elizabeth y Anthony como fue su crecimiento, ¿comían comida humana o bebían sangre?-les pregunte curioso por el nacimiento de mis futuros hijos.**

**-Los tres crecieron de forma acelerada, un mes después de haber sido concebidos nacieron y en su séptimo cumple años alcanzaron la madurez dejando de envejecer-explico Edward- Y comen comida humana, pero también cazan aunque no necesitan hacerlo tan regularmente como un vampiro-agrego, buscando los dedos de su esposa por debajo de la mesa**

**No me gustaba que mis futuros hijos crecieran tan rápido, no disfrutarían mucho de su infancia pero al menos estarían bien. Mi bella se levanto de la mesa y lavo el plato donde había comido, al terminar volvió a sentarse en la silla pero esta vez moviéndola mas cerca de la mía.**

**-Ayer nos dijiste que Edward había sido atrapado por los Vulturis pero hoy esta aquí como si nada-dijo mi Bella frunciendo el seño. Ya se me había olvidado todo ese asunto de Lucas y los Vulturis.**

**Así pasamos la mañana preguntando y ellos respondiéndonos, descubrí muchas cosas, como el don de Lucas y como me había obligado, también nos contaron parte de la historia de Félix al cual entendí su actitud y con el odio que había dicho hacia un día atrás que no pertenecía a los Vulturis, descubrí como los Vulturis habían acabado con dos de mis hermanos y mis padre pero sobre todo el daño que hicieron lo Vulturis no solo en nuestra familia si no en un millón de vidas humanas, licántropos, vampiros y muchos de ellos inocentes.**

**-Si eso es todo, nos vamos Edward y yo nos vamos a casa-dijo Bella a lo que enseguida levante el rostro el rostro al oír mi nombre, aun no me acostumbraba al hecho de que habían dos yo.**

**-Esto sigue siendo extraño-comente al ver como yo y mi futuro yo alzábamos la cabeza al oír nuestros nombres.**

**-Tengo una idea-hablo Edward- cuando estemos juntos me pueden decir Mansen y a ti te seguimos llamando Edward-opino Mansen**

**-Y a mi Isabela aunque lo odio es mejor que estar volviendo a ver con quien de las dos están hablando-dijo Isabela. Todos quedamos de acuerdo y cuando Mansen e Isabela se disponían a despedirse me acorde de algo que hiso que las ganas de matar al perro aumentaran.**

**-Ya va un momento Reneesme es novia del perro-pregunte molesto, es que acaso ese chucho tenia que meter en todo, primero con el amor de mi vida y luego con mi hija, juro que lo mataría. Isabela al oír mis pensamientos rio.**

**-Jacob se imprimo de Nessi y no es un novia es su esposa y el lobo pelaje cobrizo es nuestro nieto, es decir, su hijo-dijo Isabela como si nada mientras yo quería ir a matar al perro por tocar a mi futura hija, pero sabia que Bella ni Isabela me dejarían y dudaba que Reneesme estuviera muy de acuerdo.**

**-Tienes razón no te dejaríamos matar al perro-dijo Isabela. Todos soltamos un risita al saber mis pensamientos, sonreía al ver como llamaba perro a su amigo pensé que jamás la oiría decir eso. Isabela y Mansen se despidieron y tele trasportaron quien sabe donde quedándonos en la sala mi Bella y yo.**

**-¿En que tanto piensas, mi amor?-le pregunte al verla tan distante.**

**-Si quiero-me respondí. Fruncí el seño no entendiendo a que se refería.**

**-Me preguntaste hace unos días si quería casarme contigo y te respondí que no porque creía que era demasiado pronto además de que temía o temo a la reacción de Charlie y Rene pero hoy al vernos a nosotros en un futuro descubrí que no quiero esperar, no necesito esperar mas para casarme contigo porque sé que te amo y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad contigo-trago saliva-así que si quiero casarme, quiero ser tu esposa, claro si todavía quieres casarte conmigo-susurro lo ultimo.**

**-Pues claro que quiero casarme contigo, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-le conteste. Sintiéndome eufórico, mi ángel seria mi esposa, tendríamos tres hermosos hijos y viviría eternamente a su lado, me aseguraría de ello.**

**-Te amo-dijimos los dos al unísono y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor.**

**Edward del Futuro POV**

**Mi Bella y yo nos trasportamos a nuestro prado donde nos acostamos en el césped disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Bella estando acostada en mi pecho se voltio quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.**

**-Te extrañe tanto, ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a estar junto a ti-dijo mi ángel con obvio dolor en la voz, no me gustaba verla así la acerque mas a mi arándola, pasando y acariciando su espalda suavemente tratando de borrar su dolor.**

**-Eso ya paso mi ángel-bese su frente-no iré a ningún lado-bese su mejilla-lamento no haber estado contigo pero ya no pensemos en eso-bese su otra mejilla-derrotaremos a los Vulturis, volveremos a nuestro tiempo y pasaremos nuestra eternidad juntos por que no pienso alejarme de ti nunca mas-bese sus suaves labios.**

**-Te amo-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.**

**-Yo también te amo-me respondió y volviendo a unir nuestros labios. Mis labios se movían suavemente contra los de mi ángel, abrí mi boca adentrando mi lengua en su boca y haciendo que el beso tomara un ritmo mas feroz. Mis manos fueron hacia su cintura mientras las de ella iban a mi cuello acercándonos mas, nuestros labios seguían unidos moviéndose con pasión y mis manos empezaron a bajar hasta el borde de su blusa azul y cuando me disponía a subirla…**

**-Miren hay están Edii y la enana y veo que están ocupado-escuche la voz de Félix y juro que jamás tuve tantas ganas de matarlo como ahora, Bella y yo nos paramos rápidamente y gruñimos de frustración, es que acaso no podía tener unos segundos a solas con mi esposa. Junto a Félix aparecieron Alex, Benjamín y Fabián, la mayoría con burla reflejada en el rostro al a vernos atrapado en esta situación. Bella se acomodó la camisa y tomo mi mano.**

**-adivino fue idea de mi queridos y amados hermanitos, venir a amargarnos la tarde-dijo mi Bella mirando furiosa a Félix el susodicho le sonrió pero dijo nada. Fabián iba a decir algo pero el olor de la manada del pasado nos llego a todos pero no venían hacia acá directo a la casa por lo que pude leer en sus pensamientos.**

**-no es obvio-se burlo-aunque tenemos de excusa que los lobos ya llegaron y ustedes todavía estaban de plan romántico- **

**Bella bufo. **

**-Me vengare de ustedes luego-dijo Bella amenazadoramente para luego ambos correr directo a la casa junto a los demás.**

Jajajjajajajaja se la cortaron feo a Bella y Edward

Les gusto..? espero un comentario de su parte

Primero que nada Gracias a astrid de culle, Alice Villalpando, phoenix, Ilovevampiresangels, Ambertate16, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, YesiitaCB, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, stewpattz por sus comentarios..!

Y segundo no voy a poder subir si no hasta el domingo de la próxima, próxima semana es decir en dos semanas ya que acabo de comenzar las clase y con las tareas se me dificulta escribir.

En el próximo capitulo será la guerra contra los neófitos...! Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 9..! espero que les guste

**Capitulo 9**

**Todos, incluyendo a los idiota a los que hago llamar hermanos corrimos a casa cullen a reunirnos junto a los demás mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado o cambiaria Forks en doscientos años, tanto así que el verde ya no era abundante en este pequeño pueblo. Sentí un apretón en mi mano por parte de mi esposo al ver como mi seño frunció a lo que yo en respuesta le dedique una sonrisa haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada, solo recuerdos sin importancia, pronto todo el desastroso futuro que habían creado los Vulturis desaparecería, volvería a ver a mi familia completa y feliz. Mansen (es raro llamarle de esa forma) y yo junto a los idiotas llegamos al gran patio cullen en cuestión de segundos donde alrededor se encontraban el resto, las mandadas, ambos Rosalie y Jasper y el resto mi familia y amigos.**

**Al llegar todas las miradas fueron a mi y a mi esposo, la mayoría de estas eran de lobos que nos miraban intrigados pero no muy sorprendidos, así que supuse que los demás los habían puesto al tanto, ignore la dirección de sus miradas y me encamine hacia el resto de mis amigos, mas específicamente al lado de Kathy y Rose. **

**Los lobos quedaron en silencio como si estuvieran evaluándonos a cada uno pero ante todo estaban precavidos, rodee los ojos ante su actitud, actuaban como si fuéramos el enemigo, lo que molesto pero no dije nada ni hice visible mi molestia ante los demás, excepto a Jasper por supuesto que me miro y puso una cara de "que te pasa". Yo me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia.**

**-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Emmett hablando con aquella sonrisa tan infantil e inconfundible de mi hermano oso.**

**Fabián al igual que Félix se prepararon para hablar y obviamente burlarse pero fui más rápida y corrí hacia ellos tomándolos de las manos y advirtiéndoles mentalmente "**_**Abren la boca y ya verán de lo que soy capaz". **_**Ambos se tensaron al escucharlo y se limitaron a quedarse callados, sonreí con suficiencia y me aleje de ellos acercándome a Mansen nuevamente y dándoles una mirada de advertencia. **

**La manda y los Cullen (a excepción de Edward y Bella que nos miraban divertidos) nos miraban confundidos pero las ignore, me acerque mas el pecho de Mansen y espere que alguien dijera algo o hiciera la primera pregunta lo que tardo alrededor de 30 o 40 segundos, no le di mucha importancia.**

**-En una semana será la batalla contra los neófitos y en un mes contra los Vulturis así que lo principal es entrenar pero antes nos gustaría que nos explicaras algunas cosas-empezó Sam hablando por toda la manada con solo unos chores puesto y el pecho descubierto. Solté un suspiro designada al parecer las explicaciones no acabarían nunca, Mansen noto mi rostro y suspiro resignado y soltó una risita acercándome mas a él.**

**-Pregunten lo que quieran-animo mi esposo sonriendo. Sam pareció pensarlo por un momento clavando sus ojos en mí y en Mansen, frunció el seño y luego hablo.**

**-¿No habías sido atrapado por los Vulturis?-pregunto desconfiado como si yo hubiera mentido el día de ayer, puse los ojos en blanco y me di cuenta en lo mucho que había cambiado Sam pero sobre todo en la confianza que habíamos adquirido con el tiempo. Había cambiado tanto que el olor era indiferente tanto para ellos como para nosotros, además nuestra relación era de dos amigos actual y no aleves.**

**-Un vampiro de nombre Lucas posee el don de controlar y jugar con la mente de los demás-frunció el seño mientras yo me acercaba mas a el no queriendo recordar aquel día-Lucas jugo con la mía controlando mi cuerpo y haciéndome olvidar todo atrapándome en mi propia mente-tomo aire aunque en realidad no lo necesitase, apreté su mano dándole apoyo-Estuve bajo su control por una década hasta el día de hoy-narro Edward no queriendo entrar en detalles. La mayoría de mi familia y manada proveniente del pasado no parecía muy sorprendida, tal vez intrigada y con alguno que otro rastro de odio hacia los Vulturis en general, pero no sorprendía, supongo que todo esto de viajes al pasado, brujas, híbridos y sin mencionar que eran vampiros que se aliaban con licántropos para destruir un ejercito de vampiros recién nacidos creado por una vampiresa desquiciada con deseos de venganza que además en alrededor de un mes tendríamos que luchar con una realeza de vampiros malignos con el deseo de conquistar el mundo, sinceramente todo este drama de película de fantasía y acción no se veía todos los días y si ya no nos sorprendía esto ¿Qué lo iba a hacer?. **

**-¿No se supone que el resto de ustedes llegarían en dos semanas?-pregunto Sam (del pasado) sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cruzo sus grandes bazos sobre su pecho todavía con la mirada fija en nosotros.**

**-Se suponía que así debía ser-contesto Kathy-pero los Vulturis encontraron nuestro escondite y atacaron por lo que las brujas decidieron enviarnos a dos de nosotros-señalo a Benjamín y a ella-y advertidles que nuestros planes de viajes se atrasarían-frunció el seño-pero no resulto como esperábamos ya que 2 de los Vulturis y Edward entraron a la sala donde el hechizo se culminaba, viajando ellos también. Al llegar a este tiempo nos encontramos con Bells que saco a Edward del control de Lucas y a los 2 Vulturis los mandamos directo al infierno-termino de narrar Kathy con esa sonrisa tan aniñada de ella y poniendo enfoque y animo al "mandamos directo al infierno".**

**Los Cullen se quedaron viendo a Kathy preguntándose como esa chica que aparentaba unos 15 años con aspecto dulce y adorable era capaz de "mandar al infierno" a alguien, mientras los lobos se quejaron por no haber estado y divertirse un poco a excepción de Sam y Seth que se alegraban de no tener que lidiar con ellos. Sam se quedo por unos segundos para luego volver a hablar.**

**-¿Quién es el?-pregunto en dirección a mi nieto el cual estaba junto a Lizzi. Jacob respondió esta pregunta entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nessi y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.**

**-Es nuestro hijo-dijo Jacob con orgullo.**

**Cuando Jacob (futuro) pronuncio esas 3 palabras el cuerpo de Jake (pasado) se tenso clavando su miranda en Dany y luego en Reneesme mirándola intrigado y creo que hasta embobado al parecer no se podía imprimar por la diferencia de tiempos (o algo por el estilo) pero algo me decía (sus pensamientos) que le gustaba, sonreí, definitivamente Jacob y Nessi eran almas gemelas.**

**Sam pareció conforme con las preguntas a excepción de Jake (pasado) al cual tenia un centenar de dudas más pero se limitó a quedarse callado alegando mentalmente que luego podría sacarnos algo de información. **

**Lugo de contestar las preguntas de los lobos pasamos a la de los cullen. Estos preguntaron por nuestros dones y como Félix, Lexie y Fabián terminaron siendo parte familia, cuando al fin terminaron las preguntas pasamos a entrenar.**

**Jasper (pasado) ya le había explicado a los lobos anteriormente como se debía luchar contra un vampiro así que ambos Jasper nos dividió en parejas para que lucháramos y practicáramos. Los primeros en pasar fueron mi esposo (Jasper quería probar hasta cuanto habían mejorado sus habilidades de pelea) y Carlisle.**

**-Ya-medio grito Jasper (futuro) dando inicio a la lucha.**

**Edward dio el primer golpe alzado su puño con una gran fuerza hacia Carlisle, este detuvo su ataque rápidamente agarrándolo del brazo con el que se disponía a tacar, Carlisle sujeto el brazo de mi esposo con mas fuerza tratando de lanzarlo lejos de el o estrellarlo contra un árbol, pero Edward fue mas rápido y antes de que Carlisle pudiera reaccionar Edward le dio una patada con gran velocidad y fuerza pegándole en la barbilla y haciendo que este lo soltara y callera al piso. Carlisle tardo 3 segundos en recuperarse lo que izo que Edward tomara ventaja y le tomara ambos brazos inmovilizándolos con una mano mientras la otra iba a su cuello dejando claro que esa lucha había terminado. **

**Los siguientes parejas en el resto de la tarde fueron Lexie y Jared, Alice y Fabián, Leah (futuro) y Paul, Sam (pasado) y Félix, y Tony y Edward (del pasado). Los ganadores de estas batallas habían sido Lexie, Fabián, Leah, Félix y Tony, probando así que al tener mas años de experiencias y el haber estado en una guerra habíamos adquirido conocimiento, estrategia y agilidad mas que suficiente para destruir a los neófitos pero lo que no sabían es que si era suficiente para derrotar a los Vulturis.**

**Así pasaron los siguientes dos días, entrenando, hasta que los lobos y los cullen decidieron que todos necesitábamos descansar así que decidimos que el próximo entrenamiento se realizaría el viernes es decir dos días antes de la batalla, por lo que nos quedaba dos días para descasar los cuales Alice supo aprovechar muy bien uno de ellos, haciendo que TODAS las chicas fuéramos de compras a excepción de Esme. Estuvimos cerca de 10 horas de tienda en tienda en Port Ángeles y con un millón de bolsas en la mano ya que según la duende y Kathy (que se habían aliado en mi contra y de Bella –del pasado) teníamos que vernos a la moda en todo momento, no les discutí por que sabia que seria inútil así que deje que hicieran y visitaran tiendas a su antojo.**

**Alrededor de las 6 Lizzi, Leah y yo pudimos convencer a las dos obsesionadas e impulsivas compradoras que regresáramos a casa.**

**-PORR FINNN- grite al salir de la ultima tienda del día como había dicho Alice, varias personas se me quedaron viendo raro ante mi inesperado grito, yo me encogí de hombros ya que no me podía importar menos lo que pensara la gente de mi. La duende impulsiva y la exagerada inperactiva (Kathy) al salir de la tienda me miraron mal como si hubiera hacho algo terrible.**

**-Bella-me riño Katherine-¿que te he dicho sobre la importancia de las compras y la moda? ¿Es que acaso nunca escuchas? Eres imp…-deje de escucharla y la ignore, no quería oír otra vez el regaño de mi amiga por mi poco sentido de la moda.**

**-¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo molesta de camino al Porche amarillo de Alice.**

**-Ammm..no-le respondí sinceramente **

**Kathy rodo los ojos y se metió en el auto mientras yo me quedaba parada no queriendo soportar estar una hora en el auto con Kathy molesta dentro de el.**

**-¿Bella?-Me llamo Liz-¿No vas a subirte?-pregunto entrando en el Porche.**

**-Le dije a Tony que le traería algo rico de comer y se me a olvidado-En su cara se podía ver claramente que no me creía nada de nada-, ustedes pueden irse, yo buscare algo en Macdonal y me transportare a casa-dije rápidamente antes de que alguien se ofreciera a acompañarme-¿Quieres algo?-pregunte ahora cambiando el tema. Lizzi frunció el seño.**

**-Mam..Bella-corrigió al recordar la presencia de Alice y Rosalie- Nos vemos en casa-se despidió.**

**-No tardare, lo mas probable es que llegue primero que ustedes-les dije encaminándome hacia Macdonal.**

**No le había mentido a mi hija, le había dicho a Tony que le traería algo, pero la verdadera razón era que quería estar sola. En tres días nos enfrentaríamos contra los neófitos y si no recordaba mal Jane, Felix, Demetri y Alec (todos del pasado) vendrían a comprobar que el ejercito de victoria estuviera destruido, cuando llegaran y vieran dos Jasper, dos Edward, dos Félix o dos Rosalie sabrían que algo estaba pasando y no dudarían en avisarle a Aro, si los mataba Aro lo descubriría pronto y planearía un ataque, de las dos formas ocasionaría que la batalla se anticipara y esto me tenia atemorizada.**

**Sabía que nosotros teníamos poder, pero ellos nos superaban en un gran número de vampiros y tenia temor a que algo saliera mal, esta era de alguna forma la batalla que culminaría la guerra por lo menos para los de nuestro tiempo por que para los demás la guerra no había empezado y si teníamos suerte tampoco empezaría.**

**Era estúpido tener temor ahorita en la recta final cuando habíamos sufrido y soportado tanto pero no podía quitarme ese sentimiento del pecho, además, esto no lo era lo único que me atormenta si no también un presentimiento que tenia desde el día de ayer, no sabia con exactitud que se trataba, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.**

**Camine por las calles de Port Ángeles llegando a Mcdonal y comprando una Big mag doble grande, era la favorita de Tony. Al salir de Macdonal decidí ir a una librería no muy lejos de aquí, me encamine hacia ella queriendo encontrar algo interesante que leer.**

**No faltaba mucho para llegar a mi objetivo cuando sentí el olor de Félix cerca de aquí ¿Qué mierda hacia Félix acá? Seguí su olor dispuesta a preguntárselo yo misma adentrándome en un oscuro y tétrico callejón, si siguiera humana ya hubiera salido corriendo de aquí, ya que aquel callejón tenia una atmosfera que gritaba "peligro" por todas parte, pero lo ignore a fin de cuentas ¿Qué podía pasarme aquí siendo yo un vampiro? Me adentre a un mas al oscuro callejón oscuro cuando me di cuenta de algo ¿Qué hacia yo caminando a un paso tan lento cuando podía correr y llegar junto a mi hermano en uno o dos segundos?**

**El ambiente se había puesto tan tétrico que hasta ese detalle se me había olvidado así que corrí a velocidad vampírica pero antes asegurándome que no había algún humano cerca, llegue al final del callejón rápidamente distinguiendo la silueta de Félix**

**-¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunte rápidamente al verlo parado en la oscuridad con una sonrisa burlona pero esta era diferente a las que el acostumbraba darme.**

**-Solo quería hablar contigo Isabela-me contesto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro pero esto no fue lo que mas llamo mi atención, su voz, su voz destilaba burla por donde fuera, pero al igual que la sonrisa esta tono de voz era diferente, no estaba mezclada con diversión o cariño como siempre sino con una especie voz…¿sádica? . Tampoco me pasó por alto el hecho de que había llamado Isabela y no Bella, Tinkerbell, campanita, Enana o cualquier otro sobrenombre estúpido que se habría ocurrido.**

**Me fije mas en el ignorando aquella horripilante sonrisa y me quede petrificada al notar sus ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como sangre, dejándome claro que ese Félix no era de mi tiempo.**

**-Tu no eres mi hermano-le gruñí y di un paso atrás colocándome en posición de ataque-¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunte molesta pero el Vulturi no izo mas quedarse parado sin decir alguna palabra, fácilmente pude ver lo que estaba haciendo, retándome, lo que izo que la furia creciera en mi**

**-¿Acaso quieres morir?-le amenaza.**

**-No lo harás-dijo seguro de si mismo, levante una ceja ¿creía que no era capaz de matarlo?-si me matas también mataras a mi yo futuro-agrego dejándome estupefacta, tenia razón no lo podía matar, jamás dañaría a mi hermano ¿entonces que se suponía que debía ser? Pero otra duda sustituyo a esta ¿Cómo los Vulturis de este tiempo se habían enterado de todo esto?, iba a gritarle y exigirle que explicara pero otro rastro llego al callejón, claramente de un vampiro pero a diferencia de unos minutos atrás, este no lo conocía.**

**-¿Quién eres?-pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta. Me quede callada unos segundos sin despegar mi vista de Félix y atenta a todo movimiento. 3 segundos exactos luego de mi pregunta sentí la presencia de alguien muy pero muy cerca de aquí por un momento en mi mente se le paso la idea de voltearme a la entrada del callejón donde el olor era mas concentrado pero al oír hablar al vampiro no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieta sin la posibilidad de moverme.**

**-Así que al fin nos encontraos de nuevo Isabela-escuche al vampiro a mis espaldas, reconocí la voz de inmediato, era imposible que el estuviera aquí, en mi tiempo el estaba muerto y en este tiempo no había nacido siquiera, ¿entonces por qué su voz sonaba tan parecida a la de el? Quise girarme en ver si mis sospechas eran falsas o ciertas.**

**Sentí el control de mi cuerpo nuevamente pero antes de poder girarme sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi.**

**-Tu peor pesadilla-susurro en mi oído respondiendo mi anterior pregunta no pude concentrarme en lo que había dicho ni en percatarme de su cercanía por que en ese mismo instante sentí un fuerte dolor recorriéndome entera, haciéndome caer de rodillas gimiendo de dolor. Segundos después perdí la conciencia…**

Gracias a Guest, Phoenix, isa28, Carla Verenzuela, Alice Villalpando, katyms13, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Alejadra Cullen por sus comentarios que siempre me animan a escribir.

Siento no haber subido un capitulo la semana pasada y que el capitulo sea corto pero e tenido muchos trabajos y pruebas que precentar en la semana (los cuales la mayoría solo valen un mirable punto) y el tiempo no me a rendido.

Diganme le gusto? Espero un comentario de su partee….!

Nos leemos el próximo domingo..prometo actualizar


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno como saben no e tenido tiempo pero les prometi que subiría esta semana asi q aquí tengo mas o menos un capitulo

**Capitulo 10**

**Abrí los ojos lentamente recobrando la conciencia y recordando lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Con esfuerzo apoye ambas manos en el sucio suelo levantando una parte del cuerpo y recostándome en la pared que estaba junto a mí mientras trataba de visualizar algo que me ayudara a ubicarme. Era un pequeño cuarto pintando de un horrible color verde que hacia ver este lugar un poco tétrico además la habitación estaba totalmente oscura sin nada alrededor a excepción de una cama no muy grande y de la puerta blanca al comienzo de la pared contraria a la que me encontraba recostada**

**Estuve un par de minutos tratando de oír u oler algo que me ayudara a saber si había alguien mas afuera pero por mas que lo intentara no podía, me sentía débil como si volviese a hacer humana. Frustrada ante esto intente levantarme Apoyando nuevamente mis manos y pasando el peso a mis piernas pero en el instante en que mi cuerpo se encontraba apoyado sobre mis pies, gemí de dolor. **

**Mis piernas junto al resto de mi cuerpo estaban adoloridos, como si un carro me hubiera pasado por encima yo aun siendo humana. A pesar del dolor me mantuve de pie acostumbrándome primero al peso de mi cuerpo antes de dar un paso.**

**Luego de asegurarme que no iba a caerme di un paso al frente en dirección a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, se abrió repentinamente revelando la figura de un vampiro que me sacaba al menos dos cabezas de estatura. **

**-Tyler-susurre con rabia dirigida a aquel vampiro de ojos color borgoña los cuales me miraban fijamente. De repente el dolor intenso que había sentido tiempo atrás volvió haciéndome caer nuevamente, contuve los quejidos desgarradores que quisieron salir de labios no queriendo que el supiera cuanto dolía. Oí los pasos lentos que daba a mi dirección acercándose, levante la vista y pude verlo, su tonalidad obviamente era pálida, su cabello de un negro intenso que le llegaba casi a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos borgoña reflejaban un odio que claramente iba dirigido a mi**

**-Tiempo sin vernos ¿No crees Isabella?-me pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Quise gritarle un millos de insultos y maldiciones pero decidí modular mi vocabulario, Tyler poseía poca paciencia y no toleraba lo insultos, lo mas probable que en respuesta de el solo recibiera mas de ese dolor insoportable, en ese instante odie no haber podido copiar ese maldito don antes. Tyler podía hacerte sentir un dolor peor a la de la transformación haciendo que un vampiro se debilitara al sentirlo además también poseía el don de la humanidad uno que había copiado hace ya un siglo. **

**Estos dos dones combinados eran arma de batalla muy útiles, debilitar a tu oponente, y eso era lo que mas odiaba de su don, me debilitaba, ya que su don era físico y no mental.**

**-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte entre dientes.**

**-Venganza-dijo impregnándose el ambiente del remordimiento que emitía su voz. No entendía a que se refería ¿Qué había echo para que deseara mi sufrimiento?. Trate de recordar algo que desatara su deseo de venganza contra mi pero no encontré nada. Tyler y yo habíamos llegado a hacer amigos además de que había sido parte de la resistencia por mas de 20 años, hasta el día de la fatídica batalla donde en la que perdí a mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y el había muerto o por lo menos eso creímos al encontrar un dije que utilizaba y admiraba con fervor en un montón de cenizas. Al Tyler no aparecer supusimos su muerte, ya que desde que lo conocía jamás se lo había quitado y mataría a quien se atreviese a tocar el único recuerdo de su alma gemela. Fruncí el seño al no entender su remordimiento ni motivo por el que deseara una venganza contra mi.**

**-Todo comenzó hace 150 años-empezó a explicar ante mi seño fruncido-Podía decir que era la persona mas feliz del mundo o por lo menos lo era hasta que mi prometida Lara desapareció un día antes de la boda-trago saliva -Moví tierra y cielo tratando de encontrarla pero no pude, era como si hubiera desaparecido de fas de la tierra. Pasaron dos año y no sabia nada de ella, si seguía viva o no-por mas que intentara ocultar su tristeza y dolor era imposible, el sentimiento que desprendía su voz lo delataba- como cualquier otro día Salí a emborracharme en un bar-frunció el seño-cerca de las 2 de la mañana me dispuse a regresar a casa teniendo que pasar cerca de un callejón en busca de mi auto, pero al entrar sentí como mordían mi yugular mientras el peor de dolores que había experimentado en mi corta vida humana-**

**-Te transformaron-susurre hablando mas para mi misma que para el, Tyler asintió con su mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación**

**-Me desperté en un callejón solo sabiendo que ya no era humano, vague solo por el mundo por 50 años hasta que me encontré con ustedes y me uní a la resistencia, nunca pude dejar de lado a Lara, siempre estaba en mis pensamientos- su mirada todavía seguía fija en la oscuridad de la habitación con un tono de voz frio tratando de mostrar el dolor que le Producía el recordar a Lara-pero intentaba seguir con mi vida hasta el día aquella batalla, los Vulturis llegaron superándonos en numero y nosotros aunque no éramos tantos estábamos dispuesto a masacrar a quien se nos pusiera por delante o por lo menos esa era mi idea hasta que dio inicio la batalla y entre la multitud del ejercito vi a mi Lara y por un instante volví a hacer feliz, como si Lara nunca hubiese desaparecido. Mi Lara se había quedado distraída mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa -sonrió recordando aquel momento pero tan rápido como apareció la sonrisa desapareció dejando ahora un rastros de odio y rencor en sus perfectas facciones(estaba empezando a creer que era bipolar) –y un maldito vampiro se aprovechó de esto y se lanzo contra ella quitándole la vida- dijo casi gritando con rabia que al parecer iba dirigida a mi - desde ese instante jure vengarme así que decidí unirme al os Vulturis y darle por donde mas le duele al asesino de mi Lara-**

**Al terminar comprendí su dolor, había vivido sin Edward la ultima década y me había sentido un vacío tan grande que dolía como el infierno al no poder tenerlo junto a mi, no poder volver sentir sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, no poder volver a escuchar su vos ni sentir aquella protección que solo el podría brindarme a pesar de todo esto jamás perdí la esperanza de recuperarlo, en cambio Tyler había visto como su pareja había sido destrozada y sin esperanza de volverla a ver. Desvié**

**todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza no queriendo sentir compasión por mi atacante, además de traidor.**

**-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto y como es que estas en este tiempo?-pregunte fríamente. **

**-No tengo por que darte explicaciones-me contesto de la misma forma -Solo diremos que Edward pagara el haberme quitado a mi Lara-me miro fijamente-No inteste escapar-agrego-por lo menos no si no quieras saber lo que es dolor-dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro saliendo de la habitación y como advertencia utilizo su don nuevamente torturándome solo unos pocos segundos pero lo suficiente para acabar en el polvoroso suelo retorciéndome de suplicio (para lo q no saben suplicio: Sufrimiento físico intenso)**

Ya se que el capi esta cortísimo pero como he dicho el tiempo no me a rendido, demasiadas pruebas y trabajo pero sobretodo malditas laminas de dibujo técnico (juro que no las soporto),

Este capi es como una explicación de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior pero que les pareció? Les gusto? Y para que vean que no soy tan mala les voy a enviar el martes un adelanto del próximo capitulo a sus cuentas de Fanfictión..!

Bueno nos leemos en dos semana …!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Edward POV**

**Al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse baje rápidamente las escaleras encontrándome con mis dos princesas.**

**-Hola pap.. Edward-se corrigió velozmente Lizzi abrazándome y dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**

**-Hola princesa-le susurre de una forma que solo Liz pudo oírlo y devolviéndole el abrazo. Al soltarla intente localizar a mi esposa en la gran sala principal.**

**-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunte al no encontrarla, las chicas me observaron confundidas como si no supieran de lo que estaba hablando.**

"**mama no ha llegado" me pregunto Nessi mentalmente separándose de los grandes brazos de Jacob. La pregunta de mi hija me desconcertó y me preocupe al no saber el paradero mi esposa.**

**-¿No estaba con ustedes?-le pregunte a Nessi .**

**-Bella dijo que le compraría algo en Macdonal a Tony y luego se teles transportaría-me contesto frunciendo el seño.**

**-¿Bells no ha llegado?-nos interrumpió Kathy. Negué con la cabeza y saque un el celular que Alice me había dado el día de ayer marcando el numero de mi ángel. "Holaa soy bella no te puedo atender ahorita así que… Félix no Jodas suelta eso...La enana se molesto- se oyó Félix burlándose y luego se un fuerte golpe-Auch –se quejo la voz de Alex -¿Y yo que hice?-pregunto Alex- Tu sabes lo que hiciste idiota-casi grito Bella-Dios son insoportables..Ammm en donde estaba… haa si...! deje un mensaje después del tono" sonó la contestadora y juro que si no estuviera preocupado por mi Bella me hubiera caído al suelo de la risa. Mis tres hijos junto a los demás me miraban interrogativamente ninguno sabiendo sobre el paradero de mi Bella**

**-Sonó la contestadora-les informe impaciente.**

**-Puede que…-dijo Alice dejando inconclusa la frase, solo tuve que ver sus pensamientos para ver que pasaba, una visión.**

**Mi ángel se levantaba poco a poco tratando de apoyar sus pies sobre el suelo mientras su hermoso rostro se contraía de dolor como si ese simple movimiento le afectase. La puerta se abrió rebelando a Tyler con los ojos fijos en mi esposa. En el momento en que la mirada de Tyler cruzo con la de mi Bella, ella cayo nuevamente y se mordió el labio fuertemente tratando de no soltar alguna exclamación de dolor**

**Ahogue un grito al ver la visión de Alice, mi ángel estaba sufriendo a manos de Tyler. ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? me pregunte pero en toda aquella visión eso fue lo que menos me importo. Al terminar la visión Alice me vio horrorizada preguntándome de forma silenciosa lo que estaba pasando .No le preste a atención a Alice y me acerque a la ventana dispuesto a saltar e ir a buscarla sin embargo no pude siquiera terminar de saltar cuando sentí que me agarraban la muñeca firmemente. Rodé inmediatamente la cabeza a ver quien me sostenía con tanta solidez.**

**-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde vas?-me pregunto Tony al girarme.**

**-No estoy seguro donde este pero tengo encontrarla-Le conteste saltando por la ventana y corriendo al bosque buscando algún indicio de el paradero de mi esposa. **

**Sabía donde estaba o por lo menos tenía una idea de donde. En la visión de Alice había podido ver varias ramitas y hojas que se encontraban solo en esta parte del bosque así que tenían que estar cerca. El celular sonó desde mi bolsillo haciendo un irritante sonido dando aviso a la llegada de un mensaje, saque el celular viendo el gran pantalla el comienzo del mensaje "Si quieres saber de Bella te espero en el campo de practica en 10 minutos y no traigas a nadie a menos que no quieras que ella sufra las consecuencias" **

**No lo pensé 2 veces y corrí hacia al campo tanto como mi condición vampírica me lo permitía. Al llegar vi el terreno vacío a salvo de los pocos arboles y una que otras flores que crecían a su alrededor. Una ira inimaginablemente crecía en mi obviamente dirigida a Tyler por haberle hecho daño a Bella ¿Cómo había vuelto al pasado? ¿Por qué le hacia esto si el odiaba a los Vulturis? Todas estas preguntas rodeaban mi mente mientras rogaba desesperadamente que mi ángel se encontrara bien**

**-Edward-Oí como me llamaban sacándome a mis espaldas no muy lejos donde me encontraba yo. Inmediatamente reaccione al saber de quien provenía la voz girándome rápidamente y lanzando un estruendoso y amenazador gruñido hacia el vampiro que tenía ahora al frente de mí. Tyler sonrió ante mi acción como si estuviera diciéndome "No te tengo miedo".**

**-¿Dónde esta?-le pregunte encolerizado por haberle hecho daño a mi Bella. Pero Tyler solo se quedo callado lo que hizo que mi furia creciera aun mas-Voy a matarte- le amenaza esta vez. Me dijera o no me dijera donde estaba mi Bella lo mataría, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Al ver que no me respondía gruñí esta vez más fuerte y me prepare para atacar.**

**-Si me mata o me atacas tu querida Bella sufrirá las consecuencias, así que no te lo recomiendo-me contesto dejándome pasmado y haciéndome retirar mi posición anterior no queriendo que mi ángel saliera herida. Como una prueba de su advertencia saco un celular gris de su bolsillo marcando un número desconocido para mí. El teléfono empezó a resonar dando inicio a la llamada.**

**-Félix quisiera poner a nuestra querida amiga al teléfono-hablo Tyler al celular. No pude esconder mi asombro al oír aquel nombre hasta que entendí que ese no era el Félix de nuestro tiempo. Para Félix Bella era su hermanita y no dejaría que alguien le hiciera algún daño. **

**-Edward-hablo Bella al celular haciendo que el furor y desespero aumentara al escuchar como decía mi nombre con un quejido adolorido. **

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte a Tyler entre dientes tratando de esconder la desesperación que sentía al oírla sufrir. Él sonrió al ver mi angustia **

**-No tengo por que contestarte nada pero par...-Llego la esencia de un Licántropo, no supe diferenciar cual de la manada debía ser-Trajiste a uno de los perros-me recrimino molesto. Iba negarlo rotundamente esperando que a mi ángel no le sucediera nada pero antes de poder contradecirlo un gran lobo salió de entre los arboles y luego todo sucedió muy rápido.**

**El Lobo se lanzo contra el arrancándole la cabeza pero antes un grito salió de sus labios dejándome petrificado. "mátala" fueron sus ultimas palabra mientras que al mismo tiempo un alarido de agonía se oyó desde el teléfono y dos segundos mas tarde oí el golpe de como el cuerpo de mi ángel caía estruendosamente sobre un suelo de madera que parecía estar hueco…**

**-No-un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios demasiado tarde haciendo eco en el ya oscuro bosque. Ella no, gritaba internamente cayendo como un títere al que le cortan los hilos sintiendo una agonía devastadora presente en mi pecho ¿Por qué ella? Me preguntaba negándome a creer lo que había visto y escuchado, Bella era una hermosa persona, compasiva, amable, humilde, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás y dar todo lo que este a su alcance para proteger a quienes ama, entonces ¿Por qué ella, cuando no le había hecho algún mal al mundo? De pronto la agonía y negación de la perdida de mi Bella se convirtió en cólera incontrolable, cólera hacia Tyler, cólera hacia los Vulturis, cólera hacia al mundo pero sobre todo cólera hacia aquel maldito lobo que había matado a Tyler.**

**La furia me domino haciéndome parar de un salto dispuesto a matarlo. El lobo grisáceo distraído despedazaba una de los miembros de Tyler aproveche esto y salte sobre su cuello tratando de encajar mi dientes en el pero el perro se dio cuenta de esto haciendo que cayera cerca de una de sus patas inferiores así que la tome entre mis manos y le rompí uno que otro hueso.**

**El perro exclamo un aullido de dolor tratando de alejarse de mi. Di un paso delante queriendo volver atacar sin embargo tuve que devolver el paso ya que 4 dos lobos mas aparecieron de entre los arboles haciendo que otro ensordecedor gruñido saliera de entre mis labios, no tenia control de mi cuerpo, la cólera de me dominaba.**

"**El tratado a terminado" escuche los pensamientos de Sam, pero no me importo, ya nada tenia sentido mi ángel había muerto.**

**Uno de los lobos fue a al auxilio del perro herido mientras que los otros tres dieron un paso a mi dirección lanzándome gruñidos furiosos y estridente recibiendo la misma respuesta por mi parte. Con el sentimiento de cólera todavía inúndame me prepare para volver atacar no contando con unos grandes brazos sujetándome fuertemente sin darme alguna posibilidad de liberarme.**

**-Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Escuche a Félix quien todavía seguía sosteniéndome. Al escuchar su voz la cólera desapareció tan rápido como apareció dejando solamente el pesar y la desdicha.**

**-Bella esta muerta-dije sin emoción alguna sintiendo el mas desgarrador de los pesares. Félix solo un quejido lastimero soltándome inmediatamente.**

**Los lobos se quedaron viéndonos sin atacar ¿Porque lo hacían? ¿Acaso el tratado no estaba roto? ¿Valía la pena vivir sin mi ángel?, no lo hacia de eso estaba seguro, ella era mi todo. **

**Luego de unos segundos el rastro de mi familia se hizo presente. Tony, Liz Nessi fueron los primeros en llegar junto a mí queriendo saber que pasaba.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tony preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba.**

**En mi cabeza empecé a buscar posibilidades de encontrar a mi ángel viva, ¿y si Félix (del pasado) no la había matado? o ¿si hubiera estado lo suficiente recuperada del don de Tyler como para defenderse?, varias posibilidades se introdujeron en mi cabeza dándome una esperanza y sin importarme el hecho de que mi familia estuviera presente corrí, como nunca lo había hecho buscando aquella parte del bosque donde crecían aquel extraño tipo de hojas.**

**Al cabo de una hora sentí la fragancia de fresias que tanto me gustaba aumentando mi velocidad haciéndose cada mas presente su dulce fragancia. Dos minutos después llegue al final del rastro perdiendo ahora todas mis esperanzas.**

**Frente a mi estaba lo que había sido una cabaña ahora solo era cenizas junto a inservibles pedazos de madera pero lo que termino de despedazar mis esperanzas fue el hermoso anillo de compromiso que le había dado a mi ángel hace ya doscientos años, me encamine hacia los escombros tomando de forma delicada aquel aro que representaba el inmenso amor que nos teníamos llegando a mi cabeza aquella frase tan común y participe en nuestra boda "Hasta que la muerte los separe" habían sido las palabras del Juez. "Te seguiré adonde vayas" habían sido las mías hacia Bella...Ni siquiera la muerte iba ser capaz de separarnos…**

**TONY POV**

**Mi Padre había salido corriendo dejándonos a todos estupefactos sin saber que pasaba. Los lobos parecían no atacar pero atentos como siempre mientras Felix estaba a mi lado, petrificado.**

**-Félix que ocurre-casi grite frustrado y desesperado queriendo saber que mierda sucedía**

**-Bella esta muerta-susurro tan bajo que solo yo pude hacerlo**

**Mi madre, la persona mas dulce, cariñosa, compresiva y amorosa, la persona que me había apoyado en todo, que me había amado incondicionalmente sin importar nada, ahora estaba…muerta.**

**-No-grite-mama no esta muerta- casi grite a Félix. "Ella no esta muerta" me repetía a mi mismo negándome a creer las palabras de Félix.**

**-Tony dime que escuche mal, dime que mama esta bien-rogaba Lizzi sollozando con Nessi al lado.**

**No se si lo hice por reconfortarlas a ellas o a mi pero sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ellas y las abrace como si vida dependiera de ello. Lizzi y Nessi me devolvieron el abrazo aferrándose a mí y yo a ellas deseando que Félix estuviera equivocado, que mi madre se encontrara a salvo. **

**Silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, ¿Por qué ella? me preguntaba. Recordé momentos inimaginables junto a mi madre torturándome, recordé como me cantaba en las noches para espantar las pesadillas, recordé sus mimos que nunca faltaban, recordé sus brazos que tanto confort me daba, recordaba la forma en que me llamaba su princesito de una forma tan cariñosa en la que solo ella podía, recordé la vez que Nahuel me había dicho que tal vez algún día ya no la tendría que la perdería y que en ese momento sabría en realidad lo que era la perdida y falta de una madre, recordé que me había dicho que la aprovechara y le dijese cuan importante era para mi. Había ignorado las palabras de Nahuel y le había respondido que el preocuparme por eso era inútil, que éramos inmortales y que ella sabia cuan importante era en mi vida.**

**Me odie por no haber escuchado las palabras de Nahuel, por no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, por no haberla salvado. **

**-Por favor Tony dime que no es cierto-rogaba esta vez Nessi con sus ojos chocolates llorosos separándose de Lizzi y de mi **

**-No lo se Ness-le conteste sacando fuerzas de donde no las había. Nos abrazamos nuevamente queriendo borrar nuestro dolor.**

**No se cuanto tiempo mis hermanas y yo estuvimos abrazado. Recordé como papa siempre me había dicho que si algo le pasaba debía cuidar de mis hermanas y a mi madre, cuando el desapareció fue justo lo que hice, cuide de mis hermanas y mi madre pasase lo que pasase aunque mi madre decía que no era necesario que no necesitaba que la cuidaran, pero la ignoraba. Le había fallado a mi madre pero no lo haría con mis hermanas, las protegería aunque costase mi vida.**

**Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados me separe de ellas todavía con el dolor presente en mi pecho. Mire a mi alrededor viendo a mi familia en el campo, todos con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor, los lobos se habían ido sin armar problema lo mas probable es que volvieran mañana ya que estaban consientes de que solo faltaba un día para la batalla.**

**-Félix estas seguro de lo que estas hablando ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Tia Rose (del futuro) con voz quebrada.**

**-Solo llegue a escuchar un grito desgarrador como…Si le hubieran desprendido un miembro de su cuerpo y luego Edward dijo que estaba muerta-hablo Félix con voz temblorosa. Nessi al oír las palabras de Félix soltó un sollozo haciendo que inmediatamente la abrazara por los hombros tratando de ser fuerte por lo menos por fuera y como si una maldición se tratase el olor de cinco vampiros llegaron al campo todavía muy lejos para identificarlos y rogué con que no fueran mas problemas de los que por si ya teníamos**

Por fin termine el capitulo 11…! Estaba falta de inspiración pero q tal? Les gusto?

Voy a dejar que ustedes decidan quien narra el próximo capitulo o por lo menos el comienzo (que no sea Bella) . y les envio un adelanto a los que me comenten (como en el capitulo pasado)

Bueno… entonces nos leemos en una o dos semanas y les agradecería que me dieran su opinión sobre el capi es bueno saber que escribo y a alguien los lee..!


	12. Chapter 12

**EDWARD POV**

**Un vacío doloroso se había incrustado en mi desde aquel desgarrador grito había escapado de los labios de mi ángel. El pesar se incremento al entender que no volvería a ver su sonrisa cálida y sincera, no volvería a sentir sus dulces y suaves labios o volvería a ver sus expresivos ojos, no volvería a oírla reír o escuchar alguna de sus ocurrencias, Ella se había ido..**

**Sollozos desgarradores salieron sin aviso de mi garganta, mis ojos negros con penetrantes agonía se aguaron queriendo derramar lágrimas que nunca saldrían. El amanecer dio el comienzo a un nuevo día, aunque este no se distinguía, ya como cualquier otro día las grandes nubes gobernaban el grisáceo cielo de Forks, dando a entender que la lluvia caería sobre el pequeño pueblo. Gruesas gotas de agua cayeron minutos después y a medida que seguía pasando la lluvia se volvía mas intensa cayendo con fuerza. **

**Gotas se resbalaban de mis pálidas y frías mejillas, mi cabello goteaba cada vez mas, mis ropas se pegaban empapadas a mi cuerpo, la lluvia seguía cayendo incesante y el bosque había adquirido un aspecto sombrío además de un eterno silencio que parecía no acabar nunca. Una parte de mi mente era consiente de todos aquellos detalles pero la otra parte no era consiente de nada, no sentía nada…mi ángel había cuidado mi corazón al igual que yo al de ella por mas de dos siglos y ahora había perdido su corazón y se había llevado el mio consigo…**

**-Papa-me llamo Lizzi a mis espaldas. No respondí a su llamado, tampoco fui capaz de moverme.**

**-Papa por favor dime algo-escuche a Liz sollozar esta vez mas cerca haciéndome reaccionar, mi princesa sufría. En tan solo unos segundos llegue a su lado y la abrace atrayéndola a mi pecho tratando de darle el consuelo que no poseía. Mi hija se aferro a mi escondiendo su rostro en mi frio pecho haciéndola que la atrajera mas a mi al verla tan indefensa, nos quedamos así varios minutos hasta que sentí a Lizzi temblar entre mis brazos. Liz estaba completamente empapada en mis helados brazos no muy lejos de casa pero si lo suficiente para que el frio y humedad pudieran hacer estremecer a cualquier humano. Al darme cuenta de esto la tome entre mis brazos y corrí directo a la gran casa blanca saltando y llegando a la habitación que Bella había ocupado hace dos días y donde Lizzi, Tony y Nessi se habían encerrado sin dar señal alguna de salir.**

**Los 3 estaban destrozados, pude ver aquello al entrar, los ojos chocolates de Nessi tan parecidos a los de su madre se encontraban rojos de tanto llanto, de tanta lágrimas derramadas. Los brazos de Nessi se aferraban a su hermano y este de ella, como si ambos trataran de darse el apoyo y el confort que al parecer ninguno lograba obtener.**

**Al llegar al piso deje a Lizzi sobre sus pies y fui rápidamente al gran ventanal cerrándolo para luego buscar una toalla para que Liz se secase. Mi hija enseguida tomo la toalla y con sus ojos esmeraldas todavía rojos y tristes saco una piyama del armario y se encerró en el baño que conectaba con la habitación. **

**Mi atención se enfoco ahora en Tony y Nessi los cuales se habían separado y de un rápido movimiento Nessi llego junto a mi y me abrazo. Al sentir sus cálidos brazos le devolví el abrazo sin pensarlo y me odie al ver lo mucho que habían sufrido estos dos días mientras yo me alejaba de ellos cada vez mas solo concentrado en mi propio dolor cuando mis hijos estaban encerrados en una habitación sufriendo por la perdida de su madre, los había dejado a un lado y ahora es que daba cuenta de que Tony y mis dos princesas me necesitaban.**

**Nessi y yo nos separamos al ir la puerta del baño abrirse dejando ver a Lizzi con una piyama violeta con dibujitos de ositos alrededor. Lizzi al salir del baño se acercó a la gran cama matrimonial y se sentó al lado Tony, Nessi y yo los imitamos sentándonos en un de los borde de la cama.**

**-Perdónenme por alejarlos de esa forma-les pedí a mis hijos arrepentido.**

**-Papa no es necesario que pidas disculpas, te entendemos…mama ya no…-pero la voz se le corto a Tony incapaz de seguir hablando y mucho menos pronunciar algo sobre la perdida de su madre.**

**-Ella ya no esta-dije tratando que mi voz sonara firme y no quebrada. Al salir esas cuatro palabras de mis labios el vacío presente en mi pecho se hizo insoportable. Aquellas 4 palabras fueron tan dolorosas tanto para mi como para mis hijos - Ella ahora esta en un lugar mejor observándonos y cuidándonos-trague saliva- me duele el hecho de que no este aquí con nosotros pero sé que ella no hubiera querido vernos así, destrozados, ella hubiera querido que lucháramos y que fuéramos felices- mis ultimas palabras me dejaron pensando. Ser feliz, sin mi ángel a mi lado eso me era imposible pero lo intentaría por ella, haría todo por ella.**

**El silencio se apodero de la habitación cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos... De vez en cuando lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de mis hijos. No se cuanto tiempo reino aquel torturoso silencio ya que el cielo seguía del mismo tono gris de siempre con la diferencia que había dejado de llover. **

**-Mama-susurro Nessi entre mis brazos con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados y con una pequeña pero sutil sonrisa en los labios, estaba hablando dormida algo que me hacia acordar tanto a Bella. Había estado tan distraído que no había notado que Nessi se había dormido.**

**Retire mi mirada de Nessi y puse atención en Tony y Liz. Mi hija había quedado igual de agotada que Ness y dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Tony, pero Tony no parecía dispuesto a dormir aunque se podía ver fácilmente lo cansado que estaba.**

**-Tony deberías descansar- le dije sabiendo que no me haría caso ya que era tan o mas testarudo que yo, negó con la cabeza.**

**-Ella merecía vivir-susurro hablando mas para el que para mi acostando cuidadosamente a Liz arropándolas que el suave y grueso edredón morado y se levanto encaminándose hacia el gran ventanal todavía cerrado. Imite a Tony y acosté a Nessi con cuidado arropándola junto a Lizzi para luego llegar junto a mi hijo el cual a simple vista parecía mirar entretenido el paisaje pero en realidad su mirada se enfocaba en una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos la casa, la cabaña donde mi ángel y yo habíamos vivido felices viendo crecer a nuestros hijos, la cabaña que visitábamos nosotros cinco cada año disfrutando de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el abundante bosque de Forks. De repente las palabras dichas por Tony dieron paso a mi mente "Ella merecía vivir" quería llorar, quería derrumbarme y dejar de vivir pero tenia que ser fuerte por mi hijos.**

**-La amo y aunque ella ya no esta, no me imagino una vida sin poder escucharla reír, abrazarla o simplemente oír su voz -contuve un sollozo-una vida sin ella me parece imposible e insoportable pero sé que si ella estuviera aquí quisiera que siguiera con mi vida y que los cuatro estuviéramos juntos apoyándonos-Tony me miraba atento viendo el esfuerzo que hacia al pronunciar aquella palabras-Y necesito la ayuda de los tres porque aunque me parezca imposible volver a ser feliz tengo que tratar de seguir adelante como su madre hubiera querido-Nuevas lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Tony mientras asentía de acuerdo con mis palabras. **

**Al cabo de una hora Tony quedo rendido acostándose junto a sus hermanas mientras yo me quedaba parado en el ventanal viendo la hermosa cabaña donde había vivido tantos momentos felices repitiéndome todavía las palabras de Tony "Ella no lo merecía" y así como mi ángel merecía vivir también lo merecían Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice y muchas mas personas inocente que habían muerto a manos de los Vulturis y día a día seguíamos perdiendo personas queridas que luchaban para detener el desastre que habían ocasionado los Vulturis mientras ellos seguían fortaleciéndose, esto era una guerra donde la cruel realidad estaba siempre presente, la realidad era dura, fría y endemoniadamente dolorosa..**

**Todo esto era culpa de los Vulturis y pagarían por ello aunque me costase la vida le arrancaría la cabeza a Aro y despedazaría cada uno de sus miembro como el había despedazado mi existencia. Solo esperaba ser lo suficiente fuerte para llegar junto a el ya que la fortaleza que habían adquirido los Vulturis nos había complicado mucho mas las cosas.**

**Tyler se había infiltrado en el hechizo y había viajado junto a Lucas y Heidi escapando directo a Volterra a contarle su futuro y nuestro plan de destruirlo, ellos al saber de el ataque de victoria le habían propuesto a la vampiresa que se uniera a ellos juntando la guardia y el ejercito con la intención de atacarnos en tan solo tres días. Todo esto lo habíamos visto en varias de las visiones de Alice que habían empezado a llegar unas horas después del fatídico día en el que había perdido a mi esposa. Al saber esto nuestros planes no cambiaron mucho solo se adelanto la fecha de la inminente guerra además de que ahora en la lucha no llevábamos ventaja sino que íbamos iguales, ellos tenían al ejercito de victoria mas la guardia y nosotros teníamos a la manada y a la resistencia, que ya estaban empezando a llegar este tiempo por lo menos seis o sietes vampiros en el día gracias a que Bianca tenia un sexto sentido muy bueno y había sabido que los planes habían cambiado trayendo primero a Nahuel, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen (los cinco vampiros que llegaron al final del capitulo pasado)**

**Ahora solo quedaba practicar y esperar la batalla que se avecinaba y en las que las posibilidades de morir o vivir eran de un cincuenta y cincuenta ya ellos eran alrededor de 150 en cambio nosotros contando la guardia éramos 75 vampiros y 18 licántropos pero teníamos mas habilidades de las que un neófito podía tener además de que 100 años de guerra nos habían proporcionado la fuerza, agilidad, rapidez y tácticas de batallas necesarias para pelear y sobrevivir.**

**No se cuanto tiempo pase en el cuarto pero al final me dispuse a salir y enfrentarme a los demás, a sus miradas que solo te recuerdan lo sucedido y del "¿estas bien?" que al parecer nunca se cansan de preguntar aunque ya sepan la respuesta. Baje las escaleras lentamente llegando al primer piso donde ya habían llegado 25 vampiros de la resistencia de los cuales 14 estaban en la sala junto al resto de mi familia. Al bajar el ultimo escalón todas la miradas se concentraron en mi, muchas de ellas eran de lastima y otras de compresión buscando alguna forma de darme apoyo, no les preste atención y Salí de la sala principal entrando a la cocina que casi siempre estaba vacía. Un suspiro resignado salió sin aviso de mis labios al oler cuatro conocidos rastros acercándose a la habitación.**

**Rose, Félix, Alex y Jacob aparecieron en la cocina a una velocidad humana con ojos tristes y el animo por los suelos. Rose fue la primera en llegar y acercárseme dando un fuerte abrazo diciéndome en tan pequeño acto que podía contar con ella además de brindándome su apoyo incondicional. No le devolví el abrazo, no quería su ayuda, no quería la lastima ni consuelo de nadie,**_** solo de ella.**_

**-Edward…-Hablo Rose dejando la frase inconcusa como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que decir. Jacob fue el segundo en llegar que venia con cara de preocupación.**

**-Edward, hermano no voy a preguntar como estas ya que creo que seria una pregunta muy estúpida, lo que necesito es saber de Nessi, no ha salido de la habitación además de que no deja entrar a nadie, tampoco a comido o hecho otra cosa que no sea llorar-hablo Jacob con evidente angustia y sin detenerse para respirar hablando tan rápido que me había costado entenderlo**

**-Ahora esta dormida, hay que dejar que descanse y luego hare que baje a comer-le conteste molesto conmigo mismo por haberme alejado tanto de mis hijos en dos días. Jacob asintió todavía con preocupación **

**-Edward sé que es difícil pero tienes que seguir…- empezó a hablar Jacob**

**-Jacob cállate, no quiero que digan que siga adelante-le dije ahora diciéndome a los cuatro-ni que me digan lo que Bella hubiera querido si estuviera aquí, por que lo se. Les puedo prometer que no hare nada estúpido pero seguir adelante y en pocas palabras dejar atrás a Bella es algo que no voy hacer, ella siempre será parte de mi existencia aunque ya no este físicamente conmigo-las palabras salieron de mi sin aviso con una voz extrañamente seria.**

**Jacob se había quedado mudo, **_**"solo estamos preocupados por ti"**_** pensó y antes de salir de la cocina se paro en el umbral de esta "**_**sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" **_**fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir definitivamente de la cocina. Rose parecía estar a punto de llorar algo imposible para nosotros, dio un largo suspiro y hablo.**

**-Se lo que sientes yo también perdí a Emmett y mírame aquí, cada día supero una nueva batalla, un nuevo obstáculo en mi vida tratando de acomodar nuestras vidas y lucho por volver a sentir paz en este mundo, lucho porque quiero volver a ser feliz y lucho por Emmett porque aunque no este físicamente como tu dijiste el estará al igual que Bella conmigo y contigo cuidadnos y viéndonos en alguna parte deseando que fuéramos felices-Dijo Rose firmemente y esta vez yo fui quien la abrazo a ella, a mi hermana. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que había sufrido Rose la muerte de Emmett y ahora lo sabia. **

**Al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos sintiéndome mejor que hace unos minutos atrás. Al separarme de Rose vi como la cocina se había llenado, alrededor nuestro estaba nuestra familia y amigos de los cuales recibía el apoyo de cada uno y por primera vez en dos días una sutil y pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tenia una gran familia con la que contar.**

**Esa tarde la pasamos hablando, recordando momentos felices y tristes parte de nuestro pasado, contándome lo que había pasado en mi década de ausencia, horas después mis hijos bajaron y almorzaron en silencio. Al terminar de comer se integraron al grupo ya mas animados. El resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente oscureciéndose el cielo y viéndose el resplandor de la luna en lo alto del cielo.**

**Desde aquel día ya habían pasado tres mas llegando al momento de la batalla. La guardia había terminado de llegar en los últimos tres días pasados mientras practicábamos con lobos dando todo nuestro potencial dejando en claro que íbamos a ganar aunque la vida se nos fuera en ello. El dolor por la perdida de mi ángel no había disminuido y sabia que tampoco lo haría aunque hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces, era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a vivir. Sentí una mano presionando la mía atrayéndome devuelta a la realidad, era Lizzi indicándome que los Vulturis y Victoria se aproximaban tato que ya podía sentir su aroma.**

**La batalla se realizaría en aquel campo donde habíamos destrozados a los neófitos (en el otro tiempo), recordé lo nervioso y preocupado que estaba ese día por mi Bella y ahora en este tiempo ella ya no estaba conmigo y ahora nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo mucho mayor, nos enfrentábamos a la batalla de la que dependía nuestro futuro. De los arboles empezaron a llegar vampiros con capas negras parándose frente a nosotros a unos cuantos metros de distancia como si hubiera una gran línea divisora entre los dos ejércitos sin dar señal de ataque…todavía. Los últimos vampiros en llegar fueron Aro, Marcus, Cayo y Victoria colocándose frete a su ejército que eran alrededor de 160, mas de lo que esperábamos.**

**-Lamentablemente Tyler y Félix no pudieron cumplir con la tarea de matarte pero por o menos se decidieron de Isabela-Hablo Aro hablando con sorna. Aun seguía sin entender por qué Tyler nos había traicionado pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Una creciente furia empezó a crecer en mi al tener frente a mi al principal culpable de la muerte mi ángel. **

**Estuve a punto de atacar pero sentí la fuerte mano de Emmett negando con la cabeza, si atacaba ahora lo mas probable es que terminara muerto pero poco me importaba morir solo quería acabar con Aro, mi cuerpo inmediatamente tomo un postura de ataque viendo amenazadoramente a mi objetivo, Aro. Emmett vio mi disposición y apretó su agarre no dejándome otra que quedarme donde estaba pero cuando iba a retirar mi posición Fabián se adelanto a mis planes queriendo matar al culpable de la muerte de su hermanita. Félix trato de detenerlo pero fue imposible corrió a una gran velocidad lanzándose contra Aro y Aro contra el.**

**Ambos corrieron a velocidad vampírica queriendo dar ambos el primer golpe pero Aro tenia mas fuerza y velocidad que Fabián y al encontrarse con el en un rápido movimiento casi invisible hasta para mi sus manos fueron hacia su cuello ejerciendo una gran fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo decapitado de Fabián se desplomara inminentemente contra la fría nieve y luego de esto ambos clanes se lanzaron unos contra los otros iniciando la batalla, "la ultima" pensé para mi corriendo y atacando al primer vampiro que se interpuso en mi objetivo, Aro.**

**El vampiro intento golpearme pero lo esquivé fácilmente y de un rápido movimiento le decapite volviéndome a lanzar contra el siguiente vampiro derrotándolo fácilmente. Sentía que de alguna forma mi rapidez y fuerza habían aumentado a un nivel muy alto dejando salir mi ira, desolación y sed venganza entregándome de una forma a la batalla donde mis instinto me dominaban arrasando a todos los culpable de la muerte de mi ángel, los Vulturis.**

**Al acabar con el segundo vampiro visualice a Aro con la intensión de matarlo. Mi cuerpo adquirió una posición de ataque a una rapidez impresionante dejando al descubierto mis colmillos y lanzando un gran estruendoso gruñido dejando salir al monstruo que llevo dentro donde solo me controlaba mi instinto y el dolor de la perdida que luego se había transformado en una furia interminable. Aro noto mi mirada y posición sin embargo no pareció preocupada solo me sonrió con desprecio dejándome confundido y antes de que pudiera entender el actuar de Aro caí de bruces contra la espesa nieve gimoteando adolorido al sentir un fuego abrazador extendiéndose de lleno en mi cuerpo, Jane.**

**Pero el Ardor solo duro unos cuantos segundos y luego desapareció, al dejar de sentir la insufrible quemazón me puse de pie rápidamente tratando de visualizar a aquella vampiresa rubia encontrándomela En el suelo con su cuerpo en llamas y parada a su lado se encontraba…mi ángel**

**Era ella, mi Bella me miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa que no duro mucho ya que un vampiro se abalanzo contra ella buscando matarla algo no muy preocupante para ella ya que además de que al vampiro era solo un neófito inexperto sus dones la ayudaban en el combate. El neófito no pensaba solo atacaba así que mi esposa solo tubo que inmovilizarlo y arrancarle el cuello.**

**En el instante en el que el neófito yacía sin vida en el suelo aparecí junto a ella todavía sin poder creer lo que veía, quise abrazarla y no soltarla nunca pero mi Bella no me dejo en cambio tomo mi mano y puso su vista fija en Aro, asentí de acuerdo con ella primero teníamos que terminar con todo esto y luego podría abrazarla y convencerme a mi mismo que era real, aun no sabia como pero estaba acá, ella estaba conmigo**

**Entrelace nuestro dedos queriendo sentirla al mismo instante que nuestras miradas se unieron y luego volvieron a Aro, con nuestro objetivo ya fijo….**

Al fin apareció Bella….!

Gracias a Carla Verenzuela, isa28, astrid de cullen, Alejadra Cullen, candy1928, Alice Villalpando, Renesmee Black Cullen1096 , Ilovevampiresangels, alecssie, cullen vulturi , SeresLinda por sus comentarios y seguir mi historia…!

Lamento la tardenza pero e estado full de trabajo y ahorita tengo que empezar a leerme un libro de 500 pg (no tengo problema en leer pero el libro en aburridisimo) y hacer un trabajo sobre el como de 30 pg a computadora (odio a mi profesora de castellano) dejando a parte a mi querida profesora de castellano (sarcasmo ) ¡ termine el capitulo..! Les gusto?

En el próximo capitulo veremos lo que paso con Bella y el final de la batalla…

Nos leemos desde entonces..


	13. Chapter 13

**Pen ultimo capitulooo…si (sin contar el epilogo..)**

**Capitulo 13 **

**Pasaron horas y yo todavía en el maldito cuarto sin posibilidad alguna de salir. Tyler había salido a quien sabe donde y solo quedábamos en la cabaña (la cabaña donde esta bella y la de amanecer, no son las mismas) Félix y yo. Todavía seguía débil por el don de Tyler por lo que no podía enfrentarme aun a Félix. Me levanta de la cama, mis músculos todavía estaban adoloridos pero no tanto como antes.**

**Al pararme de la pequeña cama visualice un estante donde se encontraban varios libros que al verlo llamo mi atención. Me encamine hacia el polvoroso estante sacando uno de los libros. Algebra se leía en grandes letras en la portada, "basura" pensé y lo volví a colocar en su lugar tomando el siguiente. Era un libro de bolsillo de color morado oscuro, por las puntas de color amarillo casi dorado con figuras ovaladas grabadas en la portada pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron las grandes letras negras que parecían ser el titulo del libro pero que estaban escritos en símbolos que no conocía.**

**Volví a la cama curiosa por el contenido del librito. Al llegar a la pequeña cama la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Félix y haciéndome guardar el libro inmediatamente en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Félix sin decir alguna palabra camino adentrándose a la habitación, mirándome fijamente mas curioso que enojado.**

**-Necesito que me aclares unas cuantas dudas-dijo con voz serena pero autoritaria.**

**-y porque crees tu que voy a responderte-le respondí de mala forma haciendo que la serenidad que había en su rostro se esfumara.**

**-Porque te conviene-Me contesto de la misma forma que yo. Cruzándose de brazos mientras daba un resoplido molesto y hay caí en cuenta de algo. Ese vampiro era mi hermano, de otro tiempo pero era el y conocía muy bien sus habilidades, temperamentos y la clase de persona que era, entonces si sabia tanto de el no podía ser tan difícil ingeniar algo para poder salir o hacerle ver su futuro y lo que esperaba.**

**-No se en que me convenga pero esta bien pregunta lo que quieras-le dije sentándome en la cama y colocándome cómoda haciéndole ver que no iba a poner resistencia. Félix me miro inseguro ante mis palabras pero poco le importo y abrió la boca queriéndome preguntar quien sabe que pero el celular que llevaba en su bolsillo lo interrumpió.**

**-Tyler-hablo Félix en modo de saludo, estuvo escuchando por uno segundos y luego su mirada fue a mi, sus ojos se veían negros y su expresión era indescifrable. Se acercó a mí y rápidamente tomo mi cuello y me acerco al aparato para que pudiera escuchar la conversación. Maldecí internamente el no poder tener la fuerza para librarme o esquivarle.**

**-Habla con tu noviecito-dijo Félix tomando esta vez mi muñeca y me la doblo dolorosamente.**

**-Edward-le llame pero mi voz sonó como un quejido adolorido ante la fuerza que estaba haciendo Félix en mi muñeca. **

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto entre dientes Edward, en su voz pude detectar rápidamente la furia pero sobre todo gobernaba la angustia y preocupación**

**-No tengo por que contestarte nada pero par...-se oyó un silencio-Trajiste a uno de los perros-se oyeron varios gruñidos y sonidos que no supe identificar pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando hoy a voz de Tyler gritar "mátala" **

**Félix presiono su agarre en mi cuello y especialmente en mi muñeca que de un solo tirón sentí un dolor insoportable incluso peor que el don de Tyler, me había desgarrado por lo menos la mitad del brazo haciendo que un grito casi agónico saliera de mis labios sin control alguno. Caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo y mi don de humanidad se hizo presente haciendo que lagrimas de puro dolor salieran de mis ojos. Muchos de mis compañeros le habían llegado a desgarrar un miembro de su cuerpo, varias veces me había quejado de su resistencia física pero ahora veía lo jodidamente doloroso que era…**

**Caí al polvoriento suelo asustada por el próximo movimiento de Félix, no perdí tiempo y lo visualice entre la oscuridad de la habitación y vi con horror como su mano se acercaba otra vez mas a mi con la intención de arrancarme otro miembro o tal vez terminar con mi existencia de una vez por todas. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre agarrar su brazo antes de que me tocara y con el don de Nessi transmitirle mis pasamientos y por supuesto su futuro. Al terminar de mostrarle su futuro mis fuerzas se habían acabado y todo se volvió negro….**

…**..**

**Al despertar oí el incesante golpeteo del caer de la lluvia y sentí debajo de mi una suave textura, estaba muy a gusto donde me encontraba lastima que la tranquilidad apenas duraron unos segundos ya que la confusión al igual que desesperación se hicieron presentes haciendo que me sobresaltara y que medio cuerpo se levantara ya con los ojos abiertos examinado mi alrededor y buscando algún peligro.**

**-Cálmate Isabela-me dijo Félix al visualizarlo en una esquina de la habitación. No se porque le hice caso pero asentí ante sus palabras, su voz ahora sonaba serena y cálida y al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de hacerme daño pero luego apareció en mi cabeza el recuerdo de mi brazo y enseguida mi atención fue hacia mi extremidad quien estaba pegado a mi cuerpo como si nada a excepción de la marca alrededor de la parte en la que se desprendido. Moví mi brazo verificando que todo estuviera en orden y luego volví mi vista hacia a Feliz el que ahora me miraba arrepentido.**

**-Lo siento Isabela…-comenzó a disculparse. Sonreí al ver que cada vez se parecía más al Félix que yo no conocía**

**-No me llames Isabela lo odio-le interrumpí y le sonreí amistosamente-Llámame Bella y no enana Tinkerbell o cualquier sobre nombre estúpido que se te ocurra-le advertí sabiendo internamente que era inútil pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Félix frunció el seño. **

**-¿Por qué te llamaría así?-me pregunto extrañado.**

**-Porque te diviertes fastidiándome-le respondí como si fuera lo mas obvio, el frunció el seño y luego parecía que iba a contestarme pero una visión llego a mi (el don de Alice) no llegando a alcanzar su respuesta.**

**Varios vampiros con capas negras salieron de entre los arboles colocándose a un lado del campo llenándose por completo del ejercito y al otro lado estaba mi familia, la resistencia, la manada esperando el momento para atacar y luego al terminar de llegar una gran cantidad de vampiros, 4 mas se aparecieron al frente de la línea imaginaria que parecía dividir a ambas tropas, Aros, Marcus, Cayos y Victoria….**

**La visión termino pero yo todavía tenia la imagen de aquel numeroso ejercito rodeando a mi familia, de un salto me pare de la cama y busque la puerta dispuesta a buscar a mi familia y advertirles pero la mano de Félix me detuvo.**

**-Isabe…Bella ¿Qué haces? –me pregunto extrañado ante mi comportamiento tan repentino**

**-tengo que advertirles a mi familia que…-caí en cuenta de algo-tu sabias de todo esto verdad, se unieron con victoria para atacarnos en 4 días pero te diré algo tal vez no seamos mas numerosos pero si mas fuertes-le dije ahora con rencor y luego trate de zafarme de su agarre sin mucho éxito.**

**-Félix suéltame-casi le grite molesta. **

**-Escúchame Bella, te contare todo pero tienes que calmarte-me dijo Félix parecía sincero quise leer sus pensamientos pero no pude todavía me encontraba muy débil. Asentí y me volví a sentar a la cama maldiciendo internamente el don de Tyler.**

**-Tyler llego hace 2 días a Volterra contándole toda esta mierda de viajes en el tiempo, guerras y ejércitos y me señalo a mi como futuro traidor, Cayo al enterarse quería acabar conmigo pero Aro lo detuvo alegando que podía ser útil-se quedo callado unos segundos y luego siguió relatando-Aro me había dicho que me podía hacer pasar por el otro Félix y atraerte a un lugar solo para que Tyler pudiera utilizar su don en ti y luego matarte para que no pudiera usar tus dones e interferir en la batalla-termino de narrar Félix.**

**Victoria y los Vulturis se habían aliado y ahora eran mas numerosos pero como yo le había dicho a Félix teníamos mas poder e experiencia, de acuerdo a mi visión toda la resistencia estaba en el campo por lo que Bianca tubo que saber que algo no saldría bien, por lo menos de esa parte ya estábamos cubierto además los Vulturis pensaban que ahora estaba muerta por lo que ahora estaban confiados de que mi escudo no intervendría. **

**-Entonces los Vulturis piensan que estoy muerta, es una ventaja-concluí **

**-Así es-afirmo Félix-Pero para que los Vulturis piensen que estas muerta debes dejar que tu familia piense lo mismo-agrego Félix como si nada.**

**-ESTAS LOCO-casi grite yo, no podía dejar que mi familia pensase eso, que mis hijos y mis hermanos me tomaran por muerta especialmente Edward, sabia que era capaz de cometer una locura como la ultima vez que me había pensado muerta al lanzarme del acantilado.**

**-Bella cálmate y piensa las cosas obviamente alguien va estar espiando a tu familia y si apareces allá ellos lo sabrán -fruncí el seño, luego sonreí-Tampoco puedes matarlo o los Vulturis sabrán que algo pasa-me dijo rodando los ojos y a pesar de la situación mi sonrisa no cayo ese vampiro parado al frente mio definitivamente era mi hermano, hasta hablaba de los Vulturis con sorna y no se involucraba a el como "los Vulturis".**

**-Odio que tengas razón-le dije después de pensarlo un momento**

**-¿y donde estamos pregunte?-pregunte después de un rato**

**-En una casa después de Port Ángeles en la que los dueños murieron un terrible accidente por un gran animal y nadie le dio gran importancia a la casa por lo que ahora esta deshabitada-me explico Félix el cual tenia una gran sonrisa al recordad "el ataque del gran animal" me estremecí ante la idea de mi hermano matando a una persona inocente.**

**Pase la tarde en el cuarto terminándome de recuperar del don de Tyler hablando con Félix y contándole parte de su futuro. Al caer la noche Félix había pedido pizza que aunque no era necesario comer me encantaba utilizar mi don y saborear la comida.**

**El timbre sonó indicando la llegada del repartidor enseguida me pare a buscarla ya ansiosa, Salí del cuarto del pasando por una gran sala de paredes blanco y totalmente solo al parecer después de la muerte de los habitantes se lo habían llevad casi todo. El timbre volvió a sonar y me apresure llegando a la puerta y abriéndola.**

**-Hola Bells-me saludo Bianca. Me quede unos segundos sin reaccionar procesando a quien tenia al frente.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte saliendo de mi asombro.**

**-¿Rarita no saludas?-pregunto otra voz y me di cuenta de que al lado de Bianca estaba parado en idiota numero cuatro.**

**-Pero si es mi Debilucho favorito-le dije en forma de saludo y luego lo abrace a mi amigo.**

**-No soy debilucho-se quejo Nahuel devolviéndome el abrazo.**

**-Aun no me han respondido ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Cómo supieron encontrarme?-les pregunte impaciente al separarme de mi mejor amigo, el vivir tanto tiempo te hacia conocer mucha gente y la guerra había causado de que nos uniéramos y conviviéramos juntos logrando grandes y verdaderos amigos y hermanos y de todas la personas a las que habia conocido Benjamin y Nahuel habian terminado como mi mejores amigos, personas que se que puedo contar por mas absurdas que sean mis ideas**

**-Bella ¿Quiénes son ellos?-oí la voz de Félix haciéndome voltear de inmediato, esta parado en toda la puerta viéndonos interrogantes.**

**-Ahh..Ella es Bianca-dije señalando a la bruja-es la bruja que nos transporto a este tiempo y el bruto de acá-señale a Nahuel y este bufo-es Nahuel es semivampiro, mi mejor amigo y parte de la resistencia-les presente.**

**Y en ese instante llego el olor de humano y el sonido de una moto acercándose los cuatro pusimos la vista inmediatamente a la carretera viendo como un chico de aproximadamente 18 con un uniforme amarillo y verde, paraba la moto en frente de la casa bajándose y encaminándose hacia la casa, el repartidor.**

**-Dos pizzas tamaño familia con peperoni, jamón, aceitunas, maíz y palmito para la 69-dijo el repartidor al llegar.**

**-PIZZA-Grito Nahuel emocionado.**

**-MIA-grite de vuelta cruzándome de brazos. Eso dio inicio a una pequeña discusión el decía que era una maldita egoísta y que debía aprender a compartir y yo le rebatía diciéndole que el no tenia derecho de hablarme de egoísmo ya que hace cincuenta año antes le había pedido que me prestase su libro edición especial de cumbres borrocosas el cual solo habían 10 ediciones en todo el mundo y me había dicho que no que ni siquiera me atreviera a tocarlo, obviamente ignore o que había dicho y al final termine leyéndolo pero el punto es que el no tenia derecho de decirme que era una egoísta, al exponerle mi punto el solo me decía que lo superara y me recordaba como el libro al final había terminado hecho cenizas.**

**El repartidor nos veía divertido y con la pizza entre las mano preguntándose si en verdad yo me podría comer amabas pizzas.**

**-YA BASTA-grito Bianca cansada de escucharnos pelear-yo también tengo hambre así que la pizzas serán para los trrs-Félix carraspeo-los cuatro-se corrigió Bianca- no dudo de que puedas comértelas tu sola pero no lo necesitas además, enserio Bella algo que paso hace 50 año y de todos modos terminaste ganando-rodo los ojos y luego asentí, contradecir a Bianca no era nada bueno.**

**.-Amm…son veinte dólares con cincuenta-dijo el repartido incomodo pero divertido ante nuestra discusión.**

**-Claro ya te los doy-le dije al repartidor entregándole un billete de cincuenta dólares-quédate con el cambio-le dije entrando a la casa ignorando la cara de sorpresa e ilusión del chico al tener treinta dólares de mas, así de necesitado estará pensé para mi.**

**Félix entro con las pizzas en mano junto a Nahuel y Bianca y nos fuimos al cuarto donde comimos y disfrutamos de la pizza par luego empezar a dar explicaciones.**

…**..**

**Había llegado el día en el que se decidiría nuestro futuro, el día de la guerra. Los últimos 4 días habíamos estado practicando nuestras habilidades a excepción de Bianca por supuesto, ella se mantendría al límite de la batalla reuniendo el poder necesario para enviarnos a nuestro tiempo. **

**El día después de la llegada de Bianca y Nahuel ambos nos habían explicado como habían se habían enterado de todo esto. Bianca tenía una especie de sexto sentido, todas las brujas los tenían pero a diferencia de las demás ella veía cosas en sueños, cosas como el plan de los Vulturis y como mi desaparición. Al saber aquello empezó a mandar a toda la resistencia por partes y ella se fue con el primer grupo de vampiros junto con Nahuel mientras en nuestro tiempo se quedaban Cintia y Rachel para llevar al pasado al resto y al parecer nadie se había dedo cuenta de la desaparición de Nahuel y Bianca lo que facilitaba las cosas. **

**Ahorita nos encontrábamos Nahuel, Félix y yo corriendo en el bosque para llegar de "sorpresa" a la guerra, los tres corrimos a gran velocidad por el bosque parándonos a dos metros de distancia del campo donde se realizaba la batalla, los tres nos miramos por un segundo.**

**-¿listos?-pregunto Nahuel.**

**-No-conteste yo-pero no nos queda de otra, el resultado de esta batalla decidirá nuestro futuro-agregue yo, ambos asintieron y yo me quede pensando por unos segundos, había oído decir a Edward un trillón de veces que el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra y ahora por fin entendía aquellas palabras, el futuro era incierto y podía cambiarlo por decisiones y aquí y ahora decidía luchar y dar todo de mi como nunca lo e hecho, luchar y pelear por cambiar el futuro, por recuperar a mi familia, el resultado era otra cosa, solo esperaba cambiar las cosas….**

**-Vamos-dijo Félix. Nahuel y yo asentimos de acuerdo y corrimos a encuentro de los demás.**

**Al llegar lo primero que localice fue a Edward y lo vi tirado en la nieve retorciéndose de dolor, al instante supe lo que pasaba y empecé a buscar Jane la cual no estaba muy lejos de mi. No lo pensé dos veces y salte contra ella, Jane trato de defenderse pero le fui inútil ya que utilice su don contra ella y callo al igual que Edward y antes de que pudiera sufrir lo suficiente le arranque la cabeza y la prendí en fuego.**

**Al Edward no sentir mas dolor se paro y busco a Jane con la mirada encontrándome a en lugar, la sorpresa, el alivio y una inmensa felicidad lo inundo (el don de Jasper), le sonreí sin poder evitarlo pero un neófito me saco de nuevo a la realidad lazándoseme encima, el muy inepto creía que tenia posibilidad de derrotarme. Antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarme lo tome del cuello y sin mucho esfuerzo lo mate. Edward llego junto a mi cuando el neófito yacía en el suelo sin vida iba a besarme pero le esquive, quería probar sus labios pero no teníamos tiempo ahora, así que le tome de la mano y fije mi vista en Aro.**

**Edward comprendió lo que quise decir y asintió apretando y entrelazando esta vez nuestros dedos queriéndome sentirme.**

**-Te amo, no vuelvas a asustarme así-casi suplico mi esposo y pude ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos dorados al recordar los últimos días**

**-No lo hare de nuevo perdóname-le dije-y yo también te amo-agregue yo antes de correr todavía con nuestras manos unidas hacia Aro.**

**Antes de poder llegar a Aro Heidi, Alec y Demetri se nos pusieron en frente nuestro bloqueándonos el paso. Solté la mano de Edward de Edward y me lance contra Alec, este se esperaba mi movimiento y lo esquivo pero yo fui mas rápida y me teletransporte delante de él y lo tome del cuello decapitándole y luego prendiéndole fuego, al ver a Alec ya sin vida en el suelo fui en busca de Edward el cual parecía atrapado entre Demetri y Heidi.**

**Sin pensarlo mucho llegue tras de Heidi fácilmente y utilizando el don de Jane ambos vampiros cayeron al suelo yo aproveche esto y mate a Heidi y Edward a Demetri, sin perder tiempo corrí en busca de Aro, este lo noto y al verme viva corrió a mi encuentro con deseos de acabar conmigo. Aro fue más rápido que yo y lanzo el primer golpe haciéndome volar y pegarme contra un árbol, derrotar a Aro no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había sido matar a los ineptos de su guardia.**

**Edward corrió junto a mi y vio a Aro de manera amenazadora, rápidamente tome su mano y le transmití mis pensamiento mostrándole una mejor idea y sin esperar por su respuesta me telestransporte un metro detrás de Aro y sin que este se diera cuenta corrí a su encuentro pero voltio cuando me disponía atacarlo. El intento golpearme pero le esquive aunque no lo suficiente rápido ya que me tomo parte del antebrazo y con la otra mano fue a mi cuello. Y así como lo planee Aro estaba de espaldas de Edward no muy concentrado de lo que había a su alrededor así que mi esposo antes de que a Aro se le ocurriera tirar de mi cuello se lanzo a su espalda y dio justo donde quería en su cuello.**

**Aro al sentir aquella presión me soltó y yo aproveche esto y mientras Edward trataba de arrancarle la cabeza lo patee por la espalda con fuerza para que su cuerpo se desprendiera de su cabeza, y así fue. La cabeza de Aro cayo y el cuerpo se desplomo sin vida, me acerque y lo queme asegurando su muerte. Al ce la vista y vi como mi familia y amigos luchaban, Aro había muerto pero eso no significaba que la batalla hubiese terminado así que corrí adentrándome a la batalla y la ayude a Esme con tres neófitos que buscaban matarla tome a uno del ante brazo, se lo coloque detrás de la espalda y de un tirón se lo desgarre. En neófito grito de dolor y yo utilice el don de Alec no haciéndolo sentir nada, sabia que en el fondo ellos no tenían la culpa del horrible destino que le había impuesto Victoria. Lo tome del cuello y se lo desgarre para luego prenderle fuego. **

**Al terminar con el neófito busque a Esme con la mirada y en su lugar vi a Emmett quien ya había acabado con los otros. Al verificar que los neófitos habían muerto me lance contra otro vampiro pero este si era de la guardia aunque sinceramente no tenia mucha habilidad y lo mate sin dificultad. Y así seguí acababa con un neófito o uno de la guardia y me lanzaba buscando acabar al siguiente, solo quería terminar con todo esto y volver a mi tiempo con mi familia. No se cuanto tiempo estuve peleando pero antes de darme cuenta la guerra había terminado.**

**Al matar a uno de la guardia me voltie y entre toda aquella gente solo identifique a parte mi familia, amigos y a la guardia. Un sensación de paz y alegría me lleno pero así como apareció también se esfumo, entra todos los cuerpos decapitados y desmembrados se hallaba el de Fabián, un grito ahogado salido de mis labios y cerré los ojos con fuerza queriendo olvidar aquella imagen del cuerpo si vida de mi hermano y en el instante en que volví a abrirlos una duda se incrusto en mi mente ¿Dónde estaba Edward y mis hijos?**

…**..**

**¿Qué creen que pasara con Edward? ¿estará vivo? No se cuando actualice pero les prometto q no tardare mucho y ese el ultimo capitulo (sin contar el epilogo)…..estoy emocionada es mi primera historia y ya la voy a terminar….!**

**Y les gusto? **

**PD: Necesito que me ayuden en algo, el martes tengo que entregar una hoja triuna sobre la importancia de los compuestos organico y el problema es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que es una hoja triuna. Alguien me ayuda y me dice lo q es….**


	14. Chapter 14

Ultimooooo capituloooo..! q emoción..

**Bella POV**

**Volví mi vista hacia mi familia buscando desesperadamente a mis hijos y a Edward. A la primera que localice fue a Lizzi hablando con Nessi la cual se veía ansiosa. Al segundo fue a Tony que se encontraba a unos metros de Liz y que al parecer buscaba algo o a alguien ya que miraba a todas partes con incertidumbre. Una ola de calma me recorrió al ver que mis hijos se encontraban bien pero volvió a desaparecer al no poder encontrar mi esposo. **

**-No hay tiempo tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo-dijo una voz en forma clara que provenía del bosque y que reconocí de forma instantánea, Bianca. Gire mi cabeza rápidamente encontrándome con Bianca perfectamente peinada y vestida con unos jins oscuros y una camiseta morada y con Rachel y Cintia detrás de ella vestidas de igual forma como si se hubiesen coordinado**

**-MAMA-gritaron tres voces al unísono despegando mi atención de las brujas para ponerlas en mis hijos que venían corriendo a mi dirección y que en menos de un segundo ya estaban conmigo abrazándome fuertemente. Les devolví el abrazo con la misma fuerza y sintiendo como mi cuerpo se me relajaba y una ola de calma me envolvía .**

**-Chicos se que estoy interrumpiendo un momento muy emotivo pero hay que hacer el hechizo antes de que el poder se agote-oímos que decía Cintia. Suspire resignada volviendo a la realidad haciendo que la calma desapareciera dejando que el miedo, la duda y la desesperación me envolvieran nuevamente al no saber el paradero de mi esposo.**

**-Edward-susurre buscándolo con la mirada al separarme de mis hijos. Pero solo vi a mi familia del pasado y a la manada (pasado) a un lado del campo y a la resistencia, junto a mis amigos, a la manada, y una parte familia de mi familia, solo una parte…Pude ver que faltaban varios de la resistencia, faltaba Fabián, Jacob y Rosalie además de mi esposo. Aun mas desesperada trate de buscarlos sabiendo internamente lo que pasaba y confirmándomelo cuando mis ojos pararon en una gran pila de cuerpo que poco a poco se consumían por el fuego, y en todo ese gran montón pude ver a Fabián, a Rosalie y a Edward, sin vida…Un sollozo salió de mi garganta si aviso mientras un fuerte dolor me atravesaba el pecho **

**-No-grite. Mi voz había salido como gemido lastimero cargado con agónico dolor. Me negaba a creer lo que veían mis ojos. **

**-Papa-escuche un susurro lastimero pero no fui capaz de identificar la voz ni de volverme a ver el estado de mis hijos solo me quede hay parada viendo como el fuego consumía el cuerpo de Edward, varias lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos mientras sentía como mi cuerpo me fallaba y caía de rodillas contra la nieve.**

**Oía la voces de Bianca y de mi familia pero parecían lejanas, era como si me hubiera atrapado en mi propio mundo donde no era consiente de nada, solo del dolor. De repente unos brazos me roderón. Unos brazos cálidos me envolvieron haciendo que el dolor disminuyera y que una sensación de seguridad se hicieran presente.**

**-Bella-oí como la voz de Edward me llamaba. Voltee la cabeza rápidamente encontrándome con un par de ojos dorados, sus ojos se veían triste y su mano acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla.**

**-No te agás mas daño-me volvió a decir con aquella voz aterciopelada que conocía tan bien. Por un momento el dolor desapareció y juro que por un momento desde que empezó esta guerra mee sentí realmente feliz, me sentí en paz, sentí una seguridad envolvente, todos aquellos sentimientos juntos se esfumaron ta rápido como llegaron al darme cuanta que él no era mi Edward, el de mi tiempo.**

**Me separe de el sabiendo que luego dolería mas. Al separarme note un pequeño destello entre todo aquella nieve, no se por qué pero al verlo me encamine a su encuentro. Camine a pasos lentos como si el descubrir de que se trataba me aterrara, al llegar un jadeo de sorpresa salió de mi labios y volví a caer de rodillas esta vez intencionalmente y tome el hermoso anillo de compromiso que había perdido hace unos días y que ahora estaba entre la nieve enrollado en un cadena. Tome el anillo como si pudiera romperse con cualquier simple rose y percibí un aroma dulce mezclado con miel y Jazmín, olía a él, a mi Edward.**

**Contuve un sollozo y me aferre a aquella prenda que mi Edward me había dado hace ya mucho tiempo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza queriendo borrar el dolor algo que me era imposible, volví a abrirlo y me encontré con el anillo todavía en mis manos y con un grabado en el "**_**Forever"**_** y esta vez no pude contener los nuevos sollozos que quisieron dar paso por mis labios.**

**Forever se repitieron las palabras en mi cabeza, tal vez no estaríamos juntos para siempre pero nuestro amor si era para siempre, eterno. Aquellas palabras me dieron fuerzas para levantarme y mi mirada fue a mi familia y especialmente a mis hijos quienes tenían los ojos rojos y lagrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces los abrace y ellos a mi dándonos apoyo y fortaleza.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos y puse mi atención en mi familia y mis amigos, que tenían ojos tristes ante las pérdidas de sus amigos, de sus hermanos o de su pareja.**

** sé que esto es duro pero nos estamos quedándonos sin poder tienen que volver ahora además no sabemos como pudo a ver cambiando el futuro.-hablo Bianca y sentí una esperanza, no sabia como había cambiando el futuro pero estaba segura que no podía ser para mal y manteniendo la esperanza de volver a mi Edward camine junto a mis hijos junto a los demás de mi tiempo mientras lo del otro estaban mirándonos atentos.**

**-El hechizo del tiempo incluirá al del olvido-hablo Cintia-ustedes solo recordaran que derrotaron a los neófitos y que una gran fuerza de vampiros derrotaron a los Vulturis pero ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con ello y el presente seguirá su curso como debe ser sin la intercepción de los Vulturis-siguió diciendo Cintia dirigiéndose a los del otro tiempo, se oyeron varias quejas pero Cintia los callo a todos alegando que el futuro ya había cambiando lo suficiente y que debía seguir su curso.**

**Las tres brujas empezaron el hechizo diciendo palabras extraña, tome la mano de Tony buscando fuerzas y el presiono la mía, estaba ansiosa y preocupada por el incierto futuro que nos esperaba, no sabíamos como reaccionarían y como seria el mundo vampírico de ahora en adelante si no había quien cumpliera las reglas, ¿habría otros reyes? ¿Vampiros se alzarían ante el inesperada muerte de Aro, Cayo y Marcus? ¿Habría paz en el mundo nuevamente? No lo sabia, solo espera volver a estar junto a mi esposo y mis hijos.**

**De un momento a otro no deja de sentir la mano de Tony y todo se volvió negro "los caídos no recordaran nada" fui lo ultimo que pude escuchar antes de caer en la inconciencia.**

…

**La vista volvió a parecer ante mi pero esta vez en un lugar muy diferente al anterior, este era una sala con un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz del día, las paredes eran blancas y había grandes y modernos muebles negros con un gran televisor colgado de la pared además de uno que otro adorno dándole a la habitación un fondo armonioso. **

**Camine a pasos lentos a la puerta curioseando mi alrededor pero la atención que le tenia a la casa y su decoración desapareció al visualizar a Edward, mi Edward en la otra habitación, la felicidad y calma me invadieron de tal forma que me estremecí pero luego el miedo lo remplazo ¿Y si todo era un sueño?**

**-Edward-lo llame, fue un susurro pero mi esposo giro la cabeza inmediatamente como si hubiera dicho su nombre claramente.**

**-Si, amor-me respondió acercándose y dándome aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.**

**Pero no pude decirle nada y me quede hipnotizada viendo sus hermosos ojos dorados que me veían dulzura y especialmente con Amor. Intente leer su mente a ver que pasaba por su cabeza pero no pude leerlo, fruncí el seño. Edward alzo la mano y acaricio donde mi seño se había fruncido, sonreí al sentir su cálida caricia haciendo el momento mas real.**

**-¿Pasa algo?-me pregunto Edward ante mi seño fruncido, enserio me estaba preguntado si pasaba algo hasta hace una horas habíamos luchado contra los Vulturis y habíamos terminado con la querrá, sinceramente me parecía una pregunta muy estúpida. "los caídos no recordaran nada" fueron las palabras de Bianca, eso quería decir que Edward no recordaría nada de toda aquella desastrosa guerra, creo que eso era lo mejor ya si me dieran la oportunidad de olvidar el sufrimiento de lo que fue estos últimos 100 años la tomaría sin duda alguna.**

**-¿Bella pasa algo?-pregunto de nuevo mi esposo esta vez sonando preocupado. Sonreí, Edward estaba nuevamente conmigo y esta vez me aseguraría que fuera para siempre.**

**-Si, mi amor todo esta perfecto-le dije feliz con una deslumbrante sonrisa en mi rostro-te amo-le dije y lo abrace. Se quedo confundido unos segundos por mi actitud y luego m-e dijo.**

**-Yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida-me respondió con ternura e inmediatamente me rodeo con sus brazos acariciando mi espalda mientras yo sonreía contra su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos si dejar el contacto entre nosotros ya que entrelazo nuestras manos mientras nos colocábamos cada uno frente al otro.**

**-¿Y a que se debió el abrazo?-me pregunto curioso y extraña no ante el abrazo si no a la forma en la me aferre, como si mi vida dependiera de ello y es que así era, él era todo para mi.**

**-¿Que? No puedo abrazar a mi esposo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo-le dije divertida-además me gusta estar entre tu brazos-agregue apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.**

**-Y a mi me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos-me respondio rodeándome nuevamente. **

**-BELLA, TE VA ENCANTAR LO QUE TE COMPRE-oí la voz de Alice gritar.**

**-¿Alice?-pregunte insegura**

**-¿Quién mas?-pregunto ella retóricamente entrando a la habitación, al verla no pude contenerme y la abrace.**

**-Dios..! Alice te extrañe tanto-le dije emocionada al volver ver a mi hermana después de tantos años.**

**-Bella se que me quieres mucho pero nos vimos esta mañana-dijo mi la duende de mi hermana al separarse de mi. Y va a inventarle una escusa cuando mas personas llegaron a la habitación.**

**-ALICE-grito Jasper corriendo y abrazándola y dándole vueltas, jamás había visto a mi hermano de aquel modo. Sonreí, por fin había acabado el sufrimiento y ahora todos teníamos la oportunidad de vivir la eternidad con nuestras parejas.**

**-wuuau primero Liz y Ness luego Bella y ahora tu, creo que me iré de compras mas a menudo-dijo ella entre risas.**

**-Alice tu siempre vas de compras- le conteste rodando los ojos y ella como respuesta me saco la lengua como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Me carcajee sin poder evitarlo. Hace tiempo que no reía de aquella forma tan natural..**

**-PAPA-escuche tres gritos al unísono y haciendo que mi atención viajara hacia mis hijos los cuales hace apenas dos segundos atrás estaban en el umbral de la puerta y ahora estaban sobre Edward abrazándolo, mi esposo mas extrañado que antes les devolvió el abrazo.**

**Pasamos la tarde hablando, viendo televisor y hasta Edward toco el piano mas específicamente mi nana y juro que disfrute cada nota como nunca lo había, era algo tan cotidiano antes en nuestras vidas pero al empezar la guerra no teníamos tiempo de hacer algo tan común como tocar el piano, enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward al recordad la guerra, sinceramente era una maldición no poder olvidar nunca. Edward me acaricio suavemente el cabello mientras me preguntaba que estaría pensando, me había acostumbrado tanto el saber los pensamientos de los demás que ahora se me hacia difícil no escucharlos.**

**Era frustrante, desde que volví a mi época no podía usar algún otro don que n fuera mi escudo y según Jasper posiblemente fuera que al no a ver guerra ni amenaza por parte de los Vulturis no había descubierto mi don. Por un momento pensé haber perdido mi don pero luego en un momento en el que iba a traerle algo de comer a Ness y Tony Jasper me había acompañado y había podido verificar que mi don estaba intacto al copiar su don y sentir las emociones de los demás, lo cual fue un gran alivio ya que aunque ya no lo necesitase como antes eran útiles para muchas otras cosas…**

**-¿En que piensas, amor?-me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-Nada interesante-le conteste yo y estuvo a punto de rebatírmelo pero en el umbral de la puerta aparecieron Carlisle, Esme. Rosalie y Emmett y tuve que contenerme para no saltar y abrazar a mi hermano oso y padres.**

**-Hola Chicos-saludo Carlisle y Esme al entraron y trate de saludarlos de la forma mas normal posible al igual que mis hijos fallando miserablemente.**

**-Hermano oso-le salude separándome de Edward y abrazándolo efusivamente mientras que Liz, Ness, Jasper y Tony saludaban a los demás con mas animo de lo normal.**

**-No sabías que me habías extrañado tanto Enana-me dijo Emmett al separarnos haciendo que inmediatamente me acordara de algo.**

**-¿Dónde están Félix, Fabián y Lex?-les pregunte a todos e instantáneamente me miraron confundidos como si no supieran de lo que estaba hablando.**

**-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Rose mientras Liz, Tony, Ness y Jasper quienes se veían preocupados y yo me había quedado muda dé la impresión ¿Qué mierda había pasado con mis hermanos? Me pregunte.**

**-amm …son unos vampiros vegetarianos que conocimos hace unas semanas cuando fuimos de caza y los invitamos a casa ya que nos cayeron muy bien-improviso Tony.**

**-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?-pregunto Carlisle Interesado al saber de otro clan Vegetariano.**

**-Si debimos decirles pero se nos paso-dije internamente angustiada por el paradero de mis hermanos además de que no tenía alguna idea de donde estaban Nahuel, Benjamín y Kathy.**

**Pasaron los días y yo no podía ser mas feliz, era como si jamás hubiera empezado guerra alguna, pero en el fondo tenia la incertidumbre del bienestar de mis hermanos y amigos y no podía evitar preocuparme.**

**-BELLA BAJA-grito Alice, solté un suspiro resignado no me quedaba de otra que ir de compras con Alice.**

**-Vuelve pronto, amor-se despidió Edward dándome un casto beso en los labios.**

**-BELLA BAJA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS SI NO QUIERES QUE VAYA YO POR TI-grito nuevamente Alice. Baje las escaleras a paso lento y me encontré con Alice en la sala de estar.**

**-Por fin bajas ya Liz, Ness y Rose están en el garaje-dijo apresuradamente pero una vez imposible de no reconocer se oyó desde el patio trasero.**

**-Llegue primero-se oyó la voz emocionada d**

**e Félix, esto hizo que inmediatamente corriera directo al patio al igual que Alice y los demás curiosos por saber de quien se trataba.**

**-ENANA-gritaron al unísono Lexie y Félix.**

**-Iditas-les grite divertida y feliz al verlos y enseguida me lance a abrazarlos. Ellos me devolvieron el abrazo y me alzaron por lo aires mientras yo reía ante su actitud.**

**-Bella-oi la voz de Katherine la cual apareció de entre los arboles junto a Nahuel y Benjamín y los abrace con la misma emoción. Al terminar con nuestro emotivo encuentro pude ver a Tony que reía y abrazaba a Katherine mientras mi Ness abrazaba a Félix y Liz hablaba con Nahuel. Todos se veían emocionados por el rencuentro, todos menos el resto que parecía no recordar nada y nos miraba atentamente sorprendidos.**

**-Amm…les presento a Félix, Fabián, Alexander, Katherine, Benjamín y Nahuel ellos son los vampiros vegetarianos que conocimos de caza-les dije.**

**Fabián y la mayoría de mi familia no se veían muy convencidos y mucho menos Edward el quien se veía celoso ante mi efusividad con los chicos. Costaría un poco inventar una excusa creíble pero no importaba ya todo lo malo había pasado y ahora solo nos quedaba una eternidad por delante.**

**Después de inventar una excusa más o menos creíble el día de compras se elimino y pasamos el resto del día hablando, bromeando y para los que no recordaban nada conociéndose. Al caer la noche Edward y yo fuimos a la sala de estar la cual se encontraba vacía ya que la mayoría estaban en el patio o en sus habitaciones y Katherine y mis hermanos a quienes Esme les había asignado una habitación estaban en el otro cuarto hablando animadamente con Carlisle.**

**-¿En que piensas, mi amor?-me pregunto mi esposo al terminar de tocar**

**-En lo feliz que soy-le respondí clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Edward sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta y me beso suavemente.**

**-Yo también soy inmensamente feliz tengo lo que necesito y mucho mas-me respondió volviendo a unir nuestros labios y esta vez el beso duro mucho mas pero en este no hubo pasión si no amor, puro amor y ternura.**

**-Te amo-me dijo al separarse.**

**-Yo mas-le respondí con una sonrisa**

**-Eso es discutible-me dijo mi esposo divertido para volver a fundirnos en un dulce beso, estuvimos besándonos por un largoooo rato hasta que el amanecer dio comienzo y sin poder evitarlo me levante del sofá donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo y me acerque a la ventana queriendo ver mejor el hermoso amanecer. Al pararme Edward llego junto a mi en cuestión de segundos y me abrazo por detrás y yo me recosté en su pecho.**

**-Me encanta ver el comienzo de un nuevo día, junto a ti-le dije después de un rato.**

**-Estaré junto a ti siempre que lo desees- me respondió besándome el cabello. Me gire.**

**-Te querré siempre conmigo-le respondí **

**-Entonces no pienso separarme en ningún momento de ti-dijo**

**-Para siempre-concluí yo.**

**-Para siempre-Juro Edward y luego nos volvimos a fundir nuestros labios mientras el amanecer era testigo de nuestro amor**

**FIN**

No puedo crerlo al fin terminooo…..! Aunque todavía falta el epilogo …..pero prácticamente esta terminada.

Y dingame que les parecio mi historia? Dejanme un comentario…

Les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que me siguieron la historia…especialmente a Alice Villalpando y a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ya que prácticamente desde que comencé nunca me falto un comentario de su parte….

Espero q me sigáis en mi nueva historia without espape….

Nos leemos en unos días..!


	15. Epilogo

Por fin termine el epilogo…!

**Epilogo**

**Ya había pasado un mes desde nuestro regreso y juro que jamás me había sentido tan en paz, la guerra había terminado y las preocupaciones habían quedado atrás ahora solo nos quedaba a mi y a mi familia una eternidad por delante. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ante aquel pensamiento, una eternidad con Edward, me gustaba que se oía.**

**-¿Qué es tan divertido?-me pregunto mi esposo atrayéndome a la realidad. Ambos estábamos en nuestra habitación en la cama disfrutando del momento juntos, Edward acostado y yo encima de su pecho mientras el me tenia envuelta en sus brazos. Me acerque mas a él y sus brazos se hicieron mas notable bajando su mano a mi cintura y la otra me acaricio la mejilla de forma dulce y suave como si todavía fuera humana.**

**-Solamente pensaba en la eternidad que tenemos por delante-le conteste y una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios.**

**De un rápido movimiento mi esposo me atrajo mas a él y beso mis labios apasionadamente y yo le respondí de la misma forma. A medida que los segundos pasaban el beso se fue tornando mucho mas apasionado y nuestras manos empezaron a tomar vida propia mientras nos dejábamos llevar por el deseo. Una de mis manos se enrosco en su cuello mientras la otro acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa, jadee sin poder evitarlo al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y su mano debajo de mi camisa de tiritas acariciando mi vientre y subiendo…**

**-BELLA EDWARD DEJEN DE HACER COCHINADAS EN LA CAMA Y BAJEN AHORA MISMO QUE TENEMOS VISITA –se oyó el grito de Alice desde el piso de abajo. Juro que algún día iba a deshacerme de la maldita duende-compradora impulsiva -torturadora que tengo como hermana. Edward ignoro a Alce y siguió con sus besos y sus manos siguieron subiendo tocando el borde de mi sujetador cuando…**

**-Les presento a Tyler y Lara wilter son los vampiros que conocimos en nuestro viaje a Brasil -escuche la voz de Carlisle desde el piso de abajo haciendo que inmediatamente Me tensara. Edward lo noto y paro sus caricias dándome una mirada preocupada.**

**-¿Bella pasa algo?-me pregunto mi esposo**

**-No es nada amor-le conteste separándome de el y cuando estaba apunto de protestar le calle.**

**-Edward será mejor que bajemos hay visita abajo y seria mal educado no hacerlo-le explique al verlo como me miraba confundido y fruncía el seño.**

**Llegue a mi guarda ropa sacándome la camisa de tiritas y colocándome un suéter azul reí pegado al cuerpo y un cuello en v, una de las pocas cosas en mi armario que había elegido yo y no la duende o Kathy.**

**-Pero amor pod…-trato de contradecirme pero lo volví a interrumpir.**

**-Pero nada-le corte-ahorita vamos a bajar y conocer a los amigos de Carlisle-le dije. Su seño se frunció aun más notable, soltando un suspiro resignado bajo de la cama sabiendo que nada me haría cambiar de decisión. Apenas puso los pies sobre el suelo lo tome de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre fuera de la habitación, Baje las escaleras tomada de la mano de mi esposo mientras mi mente divagaba en los últimos días, había copiado los dones de Jasper y Nessi pero no quería copiar el resto ya que la mayoría no sabia de mi don y yo todavía no sabia como explicárselo, de resto todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta ahora que había oído la voz de Tyler y aunque sabia que ahora contaba con la protección de mi familia y que no tenia alguna razón para dañarme no podía dejar de inquietarme.**

**Edward noto mi nerviosismo pero no dijo nada solo le dio apretón a mi mano. Bajamos en silencio llegando a la gran sala donde se encontraban Jasper y Félix parados al lado del mueble donde estaban sentados Esme y Carlisle, Tony estaba junto a Esme en el mismo sillón y Alice y Emmett estaban escuchando la conversación que mantenían Carlisle, Tyler, Félix y Tony parados cerca de la puerta, Tyler se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual con una hermosa vampiresa rubia en su regazo la cual debía ser Lara.**

**-¿Qué habrán estado haciendo para que tardaran tanto?-pregunto Emmett con claro doble sentido**

**-Cosas-le respondí cortando haciendo que soltara una carcajada y que Tony pusiera cara de asco.**

**-Mucho gusto Tyler, Lara Soy Edward y mi esposa Bella-nos presento Edward antes de que a Emmett se le ocurriera otro comentario de los suyos. Tyler y Lara se pararon del sillón individual acercándose a nosotros, retuve un gruñido al ver como se acercaba, todo mi cuerpo gritaba peligro dado nuestro ultimo encuentro pero mi razón me decía que actuara normal ya que familia estaba delante y no estaba enterada de casi nada.**

**-Mucho gusto Edward, Bella-se acercaron Tyler y Lara extendiéndonos la mano en forma de saludo, Edward se la tomo pero yo me veía insegura y las miradas de odio hacia Tyler de Tony, Jasper y Félix no ayudaban, todos veían mi vacilación y las miradas de mis dos hermanos e hijo y aunque no dijeran nada sabían que algo pasaba así que le devolví el saludo dándole una sonrisa que decía "hipocresía" por donde fuera.**

**-Carlisle y Esme me han hablado mucho de ustedes-comento Tyler volviendo al sofá, no le respondí mas bien le ignore llámenme rencorosa pero ese tipo trato de matarme, sentí un apretón en mi mano y mi atención fue directo a mi esposo que me miraba ansioso y preocupado mientras en silencio me preguntaba si algo pasaba. Negué con la cabeza y desvié mi vista de el sabiendo que no me había creído.**

**Luego de un rato Edward y yo pasamos a otra habitación mientras Carlisle, Tony, Jasper y Felix se quedaban en la otra hablando de quien sabe que con Tyler. Esme, Lara y Alice estaban hablando sobre unas nuevas revistas de decoración interior que había comprado Esme. No quería arruinar la tarde así que olvide el hecho de que Tyler estaba el la habitación contigua y me concentre en el hecho de que estaba junto a mi esposo.**

**-Carlisle, Esme nos agradó volver a verlos pero tenemos que partir—dijo Tyler tomando la mano de Lara, todos se despidieron de ambos vampiros a excepción de Jasper, Felix, Tony y yo por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto hasta que recordé algo, su dones. Extrañaba comer y dormir además de muchos dones mas y Tyler poseía el don de la humanidad así que sin pensarlo o razonar las consecuencias me acerque a el y Lara.**

**-Que tengan un bien viaje-les desee en forma de despedida y ante la mirada incrédula de todos copie su don casi de forma inconsciente. Como la primera vez que lo copie sentí una ráfaga de frió en mi interior, mis ojos se volvieron marrones y tambalee al obtener mi coordinación de antes, estuve a punto de caerme pero unos brazos fríos lo impendieron y me envolvieron en ellos.**

**-¿Bella, amor que pasa?-oí la voz de mi esposo al borde de la preocupación quise responderle pero otra sensación de un viento frio me envolvió y comprendí que no había copiado un don si no dos.**

**-SI…creo-le respondí a mi esposo dudosa luego de unos segundos todavía estando mareada, el don de Tyler me hacia sentir humana y no era para nada fácil de controlar y menos ahora que recién lo obtuve.**

**-Bella tus ojos son marrones –me dijo Edward sorprendido**

**-¿que?-pregunte haciéndome la asombrada**

**-¿Carlisle que esta pasando?-pregunto mi esposo asustado haciendo que recargara todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el y luego me llevara al sofá mas cercano. Me sentí mal al ver como se preocupaba por mi cuando yo sabia que no me pasaba nada malo. Trate de orientarme luego de que el mareo ya había pasado y lo primero que visualice fue a mi esposo preocupado y ansioso el cual todavía tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor.**

**-Tyler ¿Estas utilizando tu don?-Oí como le preguntaba Lara a Tyler. De pronto toda la atención fue a ellos a excepción de la de mi esposo quien no dejaba de mirarme**

**-¿Cuál es tu don?-pregunto Jasper haciendo el paro de que no estaba enterado de nada.**

**-Puedo hacer que un vampiro sienta necesidades humanas-contesto Tyler-Pero yo no e utilizado mi don contra ella-se defendió rápidamente. Todos volvieron sus miradas realmente preocupados a excepción de mis dos hermanos e hijo que ya sabían lo que pasaba**

**-Estoy bien-le asegure a mi esposo. Ya el mareo había pasado y había cambiado mis ojos nuevamente a dorado.**

**-¿Carlisle que paso?-Edward pregunto mas relajado al ver como ahora me encontraba como si nada hubiese pasado nada.**

**-Al parecer Tyler lo utilizo su don inconscientemente-hablo Carlisle realmente confundido ante la situación.**

**-No se estaban yendo -dijo mi hijo de una forma poco educada. Edward no le presto atención ni despego la vista de mi pero Carlisle y Esme le miraron mal diciéndole con la mirada que no estaba bien lo que había hecho. Luego de unos minutos Tyler y Lara se fueron pidiendo disculpas por lo que había pasado. Carlisle me reviso a ver si todavía sufría efectos del don de Tyler y al asegurarle a todos que me encontraba bien los demás empezaron a desalojar la cocina dejándonos a mi y a Edward solos.**

**-¿Qué te parece si vamos de caza?-le comente a mi esposo. Edward en respuesta asintió y me tomo de la mano mientras nos encaminábamos fuera de la casa para empezar a correr adentrándonos al bosque.**

**Ambos cazamos varios ciervos, Edward no dijo ni una palabra en toda la caza, incluso podría decir que estaba molesto. Aleje el cuerpo del hervidero de mi dejándolo en el suelo y acercándome a mi esposo el cual seguía sin decir nada.**

**-¿Edward, amor por que estas tan callado? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte preocupada, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo le pasaba**

**-No se, dímelo tu a mi-me respondió con evidente molestia en la voz.**

**-No entien…-dije desconcertada pero me corto antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.**

**-Bella ¿acaso no confías en mi?-me pregunto de repente Edward mirándome a los ojos y con voz dolida. Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, por supuesto que confiaba en el ¿Por qué no lo haría? Él era todo para mí.**

**-Edward, no entiendo tu pregunta, claro confió en ti-le dije inmediatamente-confió plenamente en ti-agregue.**

**-Entonces por que no me dices lo que pasa-me respondió Edward y va a contestarle pero me volvió a interrumpir-Y no digas que no pasa nada, porque te conozco. Sé que me ocultas algo desde hace semanas y no solo tu también Jasper, Tony, Liz, Ness incluso Dany, Félix y Alex, sus mentes me bloquean constantemente y no me as dejado meterme en tus pensamientos desde hacia tiempo, de vez en cuando veo dolor e incertidumbre en tu rostro y siempre me dices que no pasa nada cuando es mas que obvio que si-tomo aire por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar -Note como tu cuerpo reacciono al oír el nombre de Tyler, le contestaste mal muchas veces, lo ignoraste como si ya lo conocieses de antes y cuando ibas a despedirte casi te caes, tu calor corporal cambio al igual que tus ojos-guardo silencio por varios segundos meditando sus siguientes palabras para luego seguir ahora con la voz algo temblorosa-Por un momento creí que iba a perderte, estaba muy asustado pero en cambio tu no, parecía que ya sabias lo que iba a pasar, inclusive antes de que ocurriese además de que leí la mente de Tyler un trillón de veces y sé que el no utilizo su don en ti…**

**Me quede muda sin saber que responder. No quería contarle sobre la guerra, muertes, viajes en el tiempo, a mi me gustaría olvidar todo lo ocurrido, olvidar todo el sufrimiento pero eso me era imposible y no quería condenar a Edward haciéndolo recordar o simplemente haciéndolo saber el dolor, el miedo y desesperación que sentí en toda aquella pesadilla, ¿Para que? Me pregunte si lo único que lograre contándoselo es que ambos suframos y digo ambos por que empezar a contar o simplemente recordar no era fácil para mi**

**-¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes contarme? ¿Desde cuando me ocultas cosas? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mi?-pregunto mi esposo molesto separando su mano de la mía trate de volverla a tomar pero Edward alejo su mano antes de que llegara siquiera a tomarla como si mi toque le molestase. Edward jamás me había rechazado de aquella forma y que lo allá hecho ahora hiso que sintiese una dolorosa punzada en mi pecho, abrí la boca queriendo hablar pero la cerré casi de inmediato al no encontrar palabras ¿Qué le diría ahora? Me pregunte a mi misma sin obtener respuesta alguna. Edward no me dejaba opción tenia que contarle por mas que me doliera recordar, de repente la imagen de Edward sin vida consumiéndose por el fuego llego a mi cabeza haciendo que sintiese otra punzada aun más dolorosa**

**-¿Bella estas llorando?-me pregunto ansioso olvidándose de su molestia y pasando su mano delicadamente sobre mi mejilla limpiando una pequeña lagrima que se había derramado sin aviso.**

**-No es nada-me calle por unos segundos buscando palabras para hablar-No es que no confié en ti es solo que no es fácil de contar-le aclare mordiéndome el labio. Edward con su mano todavía en mi mejilla hizo que alzara la cabeza encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados que me veían intranquilo.**

**-Perdóname-me dijo, no entendí a que se refería hasta que tomo con su mano libre la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos para luego seguir hablando-Solo estoy preocupado por ti, me siento impotente cada vez que veo incertidumbre en tu rostro y cuando te mareaste y caíste, temí perderte y …-**

**- Estoy bien y siento asustarte y preocuparte —le interrumpí y suspire resignada no me quedaba de otra que contarle-Que te parece si vamos a la pradera y hablamos allá-le propongo, en respuesta Edward asiente y corre junto a mi. La pradera era un hermoso campo con un suave césped y bellas flores creciendo, me gustaba mucho aunque no era nada como nuestro prado me tendría que conformar con eso ya que estábamos muy lejos de Forks. Ambos corrimos en silencio y llegamos en cuestión de segundos sentándonos el césped el cual estaba mojado a causa de la lluvia, pero poco me importo.**

**-Lo que voy a mostrarte no va a ser fácil así que no interrumpas hasta que termine-le dije con la intención de utilizar el don de Nessi.**

**¿Mostrarme?-pregunto Edward**

**-Ya veras-me limite a responderle cerrando los ojos y mostrándole mis recuerdos mediante el contacto de nuestras manos.**

**Lo primero que le mostré fue el día en el los Vulturis amenazaron a nuestra familia por primera vez, cuando la manada y los testigos se unieron a nosotros para demostrar que mis hijos no eran un peligro para nuestro secreto o en el peor de los casos desatar una lucha. Le mostré como los Vulturis habían terminado yéndose como los cobardes que eran, recordé la llegada de Lexie, Fabián y Félix, la renuencia de nosotros hacia Félix al principio, lo sucedido con Sara y luego el momento en el que me salvo de un Vulturi y al final como los tres se habían convertido en parte de nuestra familia y el descubrimiento de mi don.**

**Seguidamente vinieron varios recuerdos felices de todos disfrutando de la eternidad pero estos no duraron mucho ya que a los pocos segundos llego el recuerdo de la visión de Alice, de la batalla y del comienzo de las guerra. Le mostré la muerte de nuestros padres adoptivos, de nuestros hermanos y del desarrollo de la guerra al pasar los años, como los Vulturis se adueñaron de todo y el inicio de la resistencia, rememore como luchamos por detener aquella guerra y como nuestras fuerzas fueron en vano ya los Vulturis se habían adueñado de casi todo. Los siguientes recuerdos fueron del día que descubrí que lo habían atrapado, la desolación y dolor que sentí pero luego estos sentimientos cambiaron a la Venganza, Los Vulturis iban a pagar por todo el daño causados me jure a mi misma muchas veces aunque sabia que las probabilidades de que la guerra terminara con un buen resultado eran bien escasas.**

**Los últimos recuerdos en mostrarles fueron la aparición de las tres brujas, el viaje al pasando, el encuentro con nuestros yo pasados, la preparación para la batalla seguida del encuentro con Tyler, su muerte, la unión de Victoria y los Vulturis y por ultimo la batalla final, nuestra victoria, la tristeza y el dolor al ver su cuerpo sin vida y nuestro viaje al presente y la felicidad que sentí al volverlo a ver.**

**Al terminar todos aquellos recuerdos, solté la mano de Edward de un tirón y el como respuestas soltó un Jadeo de sorpresa. En la pradera reino el silencio por varios minutos, Edward meditando y analizando todo lo que le había mostrado mientras yo esperaba alguna reacción de su parte. El silencio seguía presente y yo estaba ansiosa por saber que penaba.**

**-Edward dime algo-le dije al no poder soportar tanta incertidumbre. La única respuesta que conseguí fue que sus brazos me envolvieran y me acercara mucho mas al y yo gustosa me recosté en su pecho y me aferre a él. El sol dio lugar en lo alto del cielo haciendo que se deslumbrara un hermoso amanecer mientras seguía en los brazos de mi esposo, no había dicho ni una palabra luego de mostrarle los recuerdos y aunque sentía incertidumbre al no saber que pasaba por su cabeza el confort y seguridad que me embargaban sus brazos era mayor.**

**-¿Lo recuerdas todo?-le pregunte después de tanto silencio**

**-Si-me contesto-Como me hubiera gustado matar a Tyler-agrego luego de un rato pasando sus manos por mi espalda y acariciándola lentamente.**

**-No vale la pena, además si hablamos literalmente lo acabamos de conocer-le dije yo separándome de su pecho para poder ver sus ojos.**

**-No me importa, te hizo daño y trato de mat…-lo calle con un casto beso.**

**-Ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos y no hay nada que se interponga en nuestro futuro-le dije luego del beso, Edward sonrió en respuesta y volvió a acercar nuestros labios esta vez, el beso fue lento y suave como una caricia en la cual se reflejaba el amor que sentíamos.**

**-Hay que volver a casa pronto será hora de ir al instituto-me dijo Edward al separarnos. Tenia razón hoy comenzábamos nuestro primer día.**

**-No podemos faltar-le respondí haciendo un puchero, no quería irme me sentía muy a gusto estando en sus brazos. Edward soltó unas risitas y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Alice y Kathy nos matarían-dijo Edward divertido levantándose el y luego ayudándome a mi. Lamentablemente tenia razón, Alice y Kathy habían estado planeando todo para este primer día y por todo me refería al carro que íbamos a utilizar, a la ropa y nuestra entrada. Según la historia Lexie, Fabián era gemelos y Félix era su hermano mayor por un año los tres son huérfanos y Viven en una casa cerca de la nuestra junto a Jasper y Rosalie (mellizos) sus primos huérfanos, por supuesto solo era una fachada ya solo estaban allá unos minutos antes de que comenzara el instituto y al llegar de este hacían el paro de que se iban a su casa y descansaban para luego irse por el bosque hacia nuestra casa.**

**Kathy era la hermana menor de Jasper y Rose que acababa de llegar del país con su novio Benjamín y ahora vivian con ellos mientras Tony, Edward, Ness eran hermanos y sobrinos de Esme quien los había acogido en su casa tras la muerte de sus padres, Alice y Emmett eran los hijos adoptados y Lizzi y yo éramos estudiantes de intercambio que Carlisle y Esme habían alojado en su casa.**

**Jacob, Seth (quien había llegado ase una semana), Dany eran hermanos y Nahuel su primo, estos Vivian en otra casa cercana y habían llegado hace poco deseando conocer otra ciudad. Habíamos tenido que dividirnos de esta forma ya que con la cantidad de vampiros y Licántropos no podíamos pasar desapercibido por lo que Jacob, Seth, Dany y Nahuel Llegaron primero a la ciudad, luego llego Rose, Jasper, Lexie, Fabián y Félix tres semanas después y una semana posterior Kathy y Benjamín.**

**Al mes empezaron las clases y el resto de la familia llego de sorpresa a la ciudad a excepción de Lizzi y yo que nos manteníamos ocultas hasta un mes y medio que se dio en el instituto la noticia. Era molesto trasladarnos a otro lugar por el hecho de que se supone que muchos de nosotros no nos conocemos hasta llegar a la ciudad y según yo no concia a nadie además de Liz por lo tanto Edward no me conocía a mi ni Ness a Jacob, Jasper a Alice y Emmett y Rose y había que hacer el paro de que conocimos en el instituto y que de pronto surgía amor a primara. **

**-Amor ya es tarde mejor nos vamos antes de que Alice se ponga histérica -dijo Edward.**

**-¿Y volveremos mas tarde?-le pregunte haciendo un puchero**

**-Cuando tu quieras, mi amor-me contesto Edward, yo sonreí y lo bese castamente.**

**-Te amo-le dije de pronto lo que hizo que mi esposo sonriera aun mas.**

**-Y yo a ti, como no tienes una idea-me contesto antes de correr a la casa.**

…**.**

**Ya había pasado 2 horas desde que nos fuimos de la pradera y ahorita estábamos de camino a el instituto, los primeros en hacer la entrada eran Emmett, Tony, Edward, estos llegaron en el Jeep entrando a una velocidad un tanto exagerada aparcando en el ultimo puesto para llamar toda la atención y luego salir los tres vestidos con Jeans, camisas y chaquetas que según Alice era lo ultimo en ropa masculina mientras caminaban con pasos seguros hacia las puertas del instituto esperando a su pareja. Las siguientes éramos Nessi, Lizzi, Alice, Kathy y yo en el porche amarillo de Alice entrando a gran velocidad al lado del auto de los chicos.**

**Las miradas de los estudiantes e incluso maestros que anteriormente habían estado puestas en los chicos ahora estaban en el porche y obviamente en nosotras al salir. Alice y Kathy había escogido bien nuestros atuendos, yo iba vestida con una muy sencilla falda beich que me llegaba a varios centímetros mas arriba de mis rodillas con una suéter azul reí pegado al cuerpo y un escote en v, unos tacones aguja y unas argollas que me había dado Kathy, con mi cabello suelto cayendo en ondas por mi espaldas**

**Lizzi Iba con un camisa de tiritas morada a juego con una chaqueta, unos jeans ajustados, su cabello de igual modo al mio y una botas negras de tacón. Alice iba con un suéter parecido al mio pero llevaba unos jeans oscuros y tacones un poco mas altos . Por ultimo estaba Kathy, ella iba con un top pegadísimo al cuerpo, una chaqueta y una falda que caía en tres capas mas larga que la mía, con una especie de cinturón en la cintura y una sencillas zapatilla, sinceramente aun no extendía por que yo tenia que ir en tacones y ella en zapatillas, esto era injustos. Como había dicho antes las miradas estaban en nosotras, ya acostumbrada a esto baje del auto y caminamos con pasos seguros y la mirada en alto por todo el aparcamiento llegando a la puerta y encontrándome con los chicos.**

**Nos quedamos hablando de cualquier trivialidad con ellos esperando al resto que tenía que llegar exactamente 10 minutos después de nosotros para no ser tan obvios. Al cabo de los 10 minutos llegaron Jacob, Nahuel, Dany y Seth los cuales hicieron su entrada tal cual los había enseñado Alice la cual había preparado muy bien sus atuendos ya que según ella eran una atrocidad en la moda. Dos minutos exactos después aparecieron los que faltaban Kathy, Rose, Jasper y Benjamín en un carro y Félix, Fabián y Lexie en el otro. Todos los humanos murmuraban entre ellos sobre las nuevas estudiantes de intercambio, que si yo tenia un romance con Edward, que éramos extremadamente hermosos, que si nuestros carros no habían salido todavía en el país y otro centenar de cosas que en mi opinión eran absurdas como por ejemplo que Lizzi y Tony tenían un romance secreto. El timbre sonó pocos minutos después de que Rose y Jasper llegaran haciendo que todos nos fuéramos a nuestras clases que por suerte en todas estaba con Edward ya que al ser de intercambio tenia un guía que me ayudaba en el instituto que por petición mía era Edward.**

**Nuestra primera clase era literatura, una de mis favoritas pensé encaminándome junto a Edward hacia el salón y sentándonos en nuestros puestos al llegar.**

**-Buenos días, clase hoy vamos a darle la bienvenida a dos compañeras nuevas-dijo el profesor Piñate al entrar al aula, "genial" pensé sarcásticamente parándome junto al frente de la clase cuando detecte un olor que solo podía pertenecer a un vampiro.**

**-Sr Piñate (lamento la tardanza pero tuve un problema con el carro-oí una voz cantarina en el umbral de la puerta.**

**-¿Y usted es?-pregunto el profesor.**

**-Sara whitloc-contesto-nueva estudiante**

**Ambas nos presentamos al frete del salón y nos sentamos cada una en sus puestos y mientras el profesor daba la clase no podía dejarla de ver sorprendida. No era muy difícil de reconocer aunque solo la allá visto en fotos, ese cabello rubio casi dorado y esos rasos aniñados eran inolvidables que solo podían pertenecer a Sara la compañera de Félix. Estuve toda la clase pensando una forma de abordarla fuera de clase y tener una conversación y tal vez de alguna forma programar una salida en la que incluyera a mí querido hermanito.**

**Al rato sonó el timbre dando a entender que era hora de ir a la siguiente clase la cual también compartíamos ella y yo, así que le dije a Edward que me sentaría con ella y no con el. Edward en respuesta hizo un puchero y me beso de forma apasionada al todos salir del salón. Nuestra siguiente clase era Geografía a unos cuantos pasos del salón de Literatura, cuando Edward y yo entramos ella ya estaba sentada en uno de los últimos puesto así que cuando me asegure de que ningún humano estaba mirando bese castamente a mi esposo y le susurre un te amo antes de irme y acercarme a Sara.**

**-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-pregunte animadamente. Sara me miro extraña por unos segundos y luego asintió de acuerdo aunque no muy convencida. Me senté al lado de Sara sacando una libreta que se suponía que era para apuntes pero que estaba totalmente vacía ya que con mi memoria no necesitaba tomar notas en las clases. Empecé a hacer garabatos en la libreta esperando por el profesor cuando mi teléfono sonó por la llegada de un mensaje haciendo que la canción del pollito pio sonara ruidosamente en el aula. Tome mi celular con rapidez para callar la atormentante música mientras en mi mente me llegaban algunas ideas de vengare del idiota que había tocado mi celular. Todas las miradas estaban en mi, muchas asombradas, otras burlonas mientras Edward y Sara trataban de no estallar en carcajadas ante la absurda e infantil canción.**

**"Te gusta tu nuevo tono hermanita" Félix**

**-Voy a matar al maldito-murmure haciendo que Edward no pudiera contenerse mas y estallará en carcajadas, lo mire mal aunque por lo menos todas las miradas ya no iban hacia mi.**

**-Disculpa por entrometer ¿Pero el tono de tu…-iba a preguntar Sara pero la interrumpí**

**-Fue el idiota de mi hermano-le dije mientras pensaba en como desquitarme de él, solo fue cuestión uso cuantos milis segundos para que se ocurriera la idea perfecta-Ya se-casi grite haciendo que las miradas fueran a mi nuevamente-Tienes que ayudarme-le dije a Sara ahora mas bajo dejándola sorprendida**

**-¿En que quieres que te ayude?-pregunto insegura**

**-En vengarme de Félix, mi hermano-Sara frunció el seño-Por favor-hice un puchero estilo Alice-¿Acaso nunca has tenido un hermano que siempre esta buscando la forma de fastidiarte?-le pregunte. Sara lo volvió a pensar y una malévola sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, esta chica me agradaba.**

**-Vale te ayudare pero ayúdame tu a mi a vengarme del mio-dijo Sara entusiasmada.**

**-Claro-le respondí sin pensarlo mucho. Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos más hasta que la profesora entro al salón y empezó a dar su clase. No le preste mucha atención a la clase ya que estaba muy ocupada maquinando un plan para vengarme de Félix y a la vez hacer que Sara lo conozca. La clase trascurrió rápidamente, No había prestado atención en casi nada pero por lo menos ya tenia el plan perfecto, le diría a Sara que entretuviera todo un día a Félix en pocas palabras que pasara todo un día con el mientras yo me encargaba de remodelar su habitación, tenia el presentimiento de que un rosa claro, ositos de peluche, edredones fucsia y tal vez una pegatinas de hello kitti le vendría bien. Tenia que recordar poner una cámara escondida y poder grabar su reacción.**

**-Para lunes quiero un informe de…-empezó a hablar la profesora cuando…**

_**"En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito,**_

_**Y el pollito PIO,**_

_**El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO…"**_

**"Mierda" pensé buscando el celular en mi bolso y apagándolo lo mas rápido a velocidad humana**

**La profesora volteo directamente hacia mi, esto me hizo acordar a la película "el exorcista" que había visto con Emmett y Lexie hace décadas.**

**"y mas Mierda" pensé, al ver como me lanzaba dagas con la mirada. En el salón reino el silencio por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo hasta que la profesora respiro profundamente tratando de no gritarme, lentamente se acercó a mi y me quito el celular de la mano. Realmente le había enfadado mi infantil tono**

**-Lo siento se me olvi…-intente disculparme pero el teléfono volvió sonar interrumpiéndome.**

_**"En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito,**_

_**Y el pollito PIO,**_

_**El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO."**_

**La profesora trataba de quitar el incesante tono sin mucho éxito.**

**-Profesora puedo…-Le dije pero me callo**

**-Señorita Unter quisiera acompaña a la señorita Swan a la oficina del director-hablo la profesora houng con voz autoritaria mientras seguía intentando callar el teléfono.**

"_**En la radio hay una gallina, En la radio hay una gallina,**_

_**Y la gallina COO,**_

_**Y el pollito PIO,**_

_**El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.**_

**De repente la canción paro y no podía estar más agradecida por eso, pero eso no me zafo del problema. Por mas disculpas y excusas que pude a ver dicho la profesora Houng me mando a la dirección con la adolecente mas chismosa del instituto como si hubiera sabido que su compañía no era muy placentera, lo peor de todo es que Edward había intentado convencerla de que como era mi guía su deber era acompáñame pero como al parecer se empeñaba en amargarme el día, callo a Edward diciéndole a Edward que un estudiante tan talentoso e inteligente no tenia que hacerse cargo por este tipo de ignorancia, Edward trato de protestar pero se callo cuando nuestra querida profesora empezó a coquetear sutilmente y a tener pensamiento con MI ESPOSO en una situación no muy profesional entre Alumno y profesor, aunque hay que admitir que el rostro de Edward de asco y trauma que puso al ver la visión de él y nuestra querida profesora de alrededor 50 años, no tenia precio.**

**Después de ese pequeño encuentro con la profesora Salí del aula con Jessica encaminándonos ambas a la dirección. La oficina no estaba muy lejos del Salón así que no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino que afortunadamente estaba ocupado por otro estudiante el cual parecía estar en mas problemas que yo.**

**-¿Por qué no nos sentamos en el banco a esperar que el director se desocupe?-propuso Jessica refiriéndose a los bancos del al frente de la oficina. Asentí no muy convencida, no era muy difícil descubrir lo que se proponía, sacarme información y regarlo por todo el instituto.**

**-¿Y de donde vienes?-me pregunto**

**-De Forks un pueblo muy pequeño, tal ves no lo conozcas-le dije sin ánimos**

**-¿Y no tenias a nadie especial allá? No se… Un ¿Novio?-me pregunta buscando cualquier cosa para regarlo por el instituto. Se veía muy animada con la idea de ser la primera en sacarle información a la nueva y ¿Quién soy yo para negarle aquella ilusión?**

**-No, nunca e tenido a nadie allá en Forks lo chicos eran muy inmaduros-le comente-Pero conocí a alguien muy interesante el día que llegue ¿Conoces a Félix Harley y Nahuel Everson?-asintió rápidamente-No se lo digas a nadie pero Cuando estaba esperando que me recogieran en el aeropuerto los conocí o mejor dicho los vi, ambos estaban en el baño de damas teniendo sexo encima del lavamanos-Mentí. Jessica me miraba anonada de todas las cosas que pude a ver dicho no se esperaba esto. "La Venganza es dulce hermanito" pensé **

**-¿No son primos?-me pregunto**

**-A si es, por eso lo mantiene en secreto a sus hermano-le digo poniendo cara de "que horror".**

**Jessica no pregunto mas nada al parecer todavía seguía procesando lo que le había dicho. A los pocos minutos salió el chico que había estado en la oficina, sin pensarlo mucho entre rogando con que no me castigaran o llamaran a Carlisle y Esme.**

**-Señorita Swan tome asiento por favor-me dijo el director cuando abrí la puerta y me adentre a la pequeña oficina. Tome asiento como me indico.**

**-La profesora Houng me dijo que interrumpió su clase de forma irrespetuosa-dijo. Que exageración pensé molesta, solo había sonado mi teléfono. Trate de no mostrar mi molestia y puse la cara de "yo no parte ni un plato" que Alice siempre ponía**

**- No quise interrumpirla, se lo juro el teléfono es nuevo y todavía no se utilizarlo bien, ni siquiera sabia que tenia el estúpido tono-empecé a excusarme. El director me escuchaba atentamente luego suspiro y lo pensó por unos segundos.**

**-Como es tu primer día te dejare libre pero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo el director serio.**

**-Le prometo que no volverá a pasar, gracias-conteste de verdad agradecida, me había salvado de un castigo.**

**Salí de la dirección encontrándome primero con Edward, no había nadie en el pasillo así que lo primero que hice fue acercar sus labios a los míos. Edward me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él moviendo sus labios de forma apasionado contra los míos. Mis manos se enroscaron en su cuello disfrutando del dulce contacto. El beso transcurrió por varios segundos hasta que mi sentido común hizo presencia recordándome donde estábamos.**

**-Presiento que no le caes bien a la profesora de geografía-me dijo Edward divertido con sus manos todavía en mi cintura.**

**-Y yo presiento que le caes demasiado bien- le conteste al recordar su sutil coqueteo con MI esposo. Edward puso cara de asco y sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo.**

**-No me lo recuerdes-dijo mi esposo luego de separarnos ya que varios estudiantes pasaron por el pasillo y según los demás apenas nos estábamos conociendo. Solté unas risitas**

**Edward y yo nos encaminamos a la cafetería a encontrarnos con los demás. La cafetería estaba llena con casi todas las mesas ya ocupadas y con un montón de murmullos y chismes escuchándose por toda la habitación. A pasos lentos nos acercamos a la ultima mesa donde se encontraban Emmett, Félix, Nahuel, Rosalie y Lizzi sentadnos charlando muy entretenidos.**

**-hola chicos-salude a todos**

**-Supe que habías visitado al director ¿Qué paso?-comento Rose curiosa y divertida.**

**-Solo un pequeño problema con la profesora de geografía, no es así Félix- le dije enviándole una mirada envenenada y diciendo su nombre como una horrible Blasfemia.**

**-Te gusto tu nuevo tono-me contesto burlón. Y va a responderle pero el celular de casi toda la cafetería vibro haciendo que todos desviáramos nuestra atención al los aparatos. Me acerque a Edward para ver el mensaje ya mi teléfono seguía decomisado. Muchos se quedaron anonadas al leerlos otros bufaron e incluso se oyeron varios susurros diciendo "que desperdicio" pero mi reacción al igual que la de casi toda la familia fue muy diferente, (a excepción de Félix y Nahuel) todos estallamos en carcajadas y en mi casi casi me caigo de la silla si no fuera por lo brazos de Edward que me sujetaron**

**-Hey yo no soy gay y tampoco tengo una relación secreta con Nahuel-casi grito mi hermano haciendo que riera mas fuerte al igual que Edward que a duras penas podía sostenernos a ambos. La cafetería entera se nos quedo viendo extraño pero nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a comer y a mirar a Feliz y Nahuel de forma extraña. Mi familia en cambio después de nuestro ataque de risa, dejamos de lado lo sucedido y actuamos como si nada, ya habría tiempo de burlarse de Félix. El resto del día paso tranquilo hasta que a Félix le dio un ataque de felicidad e histeria al ver a Sara, después de que logre calmarlo le conté que ya había hablado con ella y me había dicho que era nueva en la ciudad así que le propuse a el para que le mostrara la ciudad, obviamente era mentira y solo era el trato que había hacho con Sara pero el idiota se lo trago todo, pobre ingenio.**

**Los días pasaron rápido, Félix y Sara se hicieron novios y al poco tiempo conocimos a la familia de Sara**

**Jared era su hermano y Estefanía, Gabriela y Melanie sus hermanas, todos congeniamos muy bien desde el principio en especial los chicos y Lizzi. luego de haber conocido a la familia de Sara Lizzi y Jared empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y de ahí surgieron sentimientos, Edward al principio se mostró reacio a su relación pero a los pocos días acepto a Jared con la advertencia de que si le hacia daño a su princesita lo desmembraría miembro por miembro.**

**Casi al mismo tiempo Estefanía y Nahuel empezaron a salir al igual que Fabián y Gabriela y Lexie y Melanie, mis hermanos se enamoraron perdidamente de las hermanas de Sara y ellas de mis hermanos, jamás los había visto tan felices, encontrar a su compañeras era los que les faltaba para poder ser felices pude escuchar varias veces en sus pensamientos. Paso el año y mi hija y hermanos se enamoraban cada vez mas, se habían vuelto inseparables uno de los otros, en el instituto ya Edward y yo éramos prometidos e íbamos a casarnos nuevamente en agosto, lo que puso a Kathy, Alice y Sara histéricas con las preparaciones y a nosotros en el centro de la habladuría del instituto lo cual no podía importarme menos.**

…

**Mi esposo/prometido y yo íbamos de camino al instituto era el primer día de nuestro ultimo año. Edward manejaba no muy pendiente de la carretera mientras conducía con una mano y la otra sostenía la mía y la acariciaba cariñosamente. Llegamos al instituto en cuestión de minutos, Edward se estaciono en el puesto de siempre y me abrió la puerta como cualquier día. Ambos bajamos tomados de la mano y nos reunimos con Ness, Lizzi, Jared y Tony que hablaban animadamente en las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de atrás del instituto.**

**-Tony deberías de usar la chaqueta hace frío- le dije a mi hijo entregándole una chaqueta que Edward había dejado en el carro días atrás y que por alguna razón Alice no la había quemado.**

**-Gracias mama-dijo Tony tomando la chaqueta y dándome un beso en la mejilla**

**Edward y Jared empezaron a hablar sobre unas catástrofes que hubo no muy lejos de aquí mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos. Ya habían pasado exactamente dos años desde nuestro viaje al pasado y todo había cambiado tanto desde entonces, sin poderlo evitar me acomode en los brazos de mi esposo y estos me envolvieron como de costumbre Era feliz tenia todo y mucho mas, tenia tres hermosos hijos, un esposo al que amo inmensamente y amigos y familia que me quieren y apoyan per lo lo mejor tenia era una eternidad junto a Edward y con todo eso ¿Qué mas podía pedir?**

**Tal vez mi vida no era muy normal que digamos, es decir, soy una vampiresa de mas de dos siglos que se hace pasar por una estudiante, estuve en una guerra, viaje en el tiempo, tengo un centenar de dones y 3 hijos mitad vampiros y mitad humanos, un cuñado Licántropos, un nieto mitad vampiro, Licántropos y también parte humana y el resto de mi familia eran vampiros, Licántropos y híbridos además de tener tres amigas brujas que nos visitaban de vez en cuando, mi vida no era normal ¿Pero quien dijo que tenia que serlo?. En mi opinión lo normal es aburrido y no cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo…**

**-Tony mira es la chica de la biblioteca-comento Lizzi de repente atrayendo mi atención, Tony me había hablado de ella, según el era la chica mas hermosa y agradable que había conocido aunque solo hablo con ella como unos 10 minutos, luego le había preguntado si le gustaba a lo que el respondió con un rotundo no negando lo obvio, las semanas pasaron y la chica quedo casi olvidada y cada vez que trataba de sacarla en conversación Tony ignoraba el tema y decía que solo era una humana en el mundo. Tony era buen mentiroso tenia que admitir pero lo conocía mas que nadie y sabia cuando mentia**

**-¿Por qué no la saludas?-le pregunte**

**-¿Para que? Solo es una humana además es mi vida y no quiero tener nada que ver con ella-me dijo de mala forma**

**-Lo siento no pretendía molestarte-me disculpe, me dolía que mi hijo me hablara de esa forma, pero tenia razón era su vida y no tenia que meterme en ella. Edward empezó a acariciar mi cabello con una mano mientras la otra seguía envuelta en mi cuerpo, había notado el efecto de las palabras de Tony en mi, a veces creía que me conocía mejor que yo.**

**-Lo siento mama, no quise decir eso es solo que hoy no ha sido un buen día y ahora la estoy pagando contigo-me dijo-perdona-me abrazo con fuerza y Edward retiro el brazo que tenia a mi alrededor para que Tony pudiera abrazarme mejor-Te amo mama-dijo después de separarnos.**

**-También te amo hijo-le respondí sonriendo.**

**-Y a mí que-dijo Lizzi haciendo un adorable puchero.**

**-A ustedes también las amo-les dije refiriéndome a Nessi que estaba su lado -A los cuatro los amo mas que a nada-le dije abrazándola a ambas **

**-¿Cuatro?-pregunto Nessi al separarnos.**

**-Claro Ness y yo no cuento-bufo mi esposo dramáticamente haciéndome reír a los cuatro ya Jared se había ida queriendo dejarnos este momento como familia-Ya veo lo mucho que me quieren-agrego haciendo u puchero**

**-A ti también te amamos papa-dijo Ness lanzándose a sus brazos, luego se unió Lizzi y Tony y todavía no se como lo hice y yo. Poco me importo que estuviésemos en el instituto.**

**-Vamos chicos antes de que lleguemos tarde a clase-les dije a lo que todos. Asintieron de acuerdo.**

**-Tony mira-contesto Lizzi aterrorizada cuando estábamos a punto de entrar.**

**Era una camioneta negra, al parecer el conductor no tenia mucho control sobre ella, esta empezó a dar vuelta resbalándose cada vez mas con el hielo a pocos tiempo de chocar con la chica de la biblioteca.**

**-No-grito mi hijo con voz desgarradora al ver a la chica tan cera de su inminente muerte.**

**De repente Tony desapareció de mi lado y llego junto a la chica sacándola fuera del camino y esquivando la camioneta que siguió rodando hasta chocar con un auto muy viejo parecido a mi antigua camioneta. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de la repentina llegada de Tony a excepción de la chica quien tras el empujón cayo al pavimento junto a Tony. Para ser mas exactos ella callo sobre el y ahí fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro como un ciego que ve la luz…**

**Deja vu pensé y tome la mano de Edward recordando aquella vez en que la furgoneta azul estuvo a punto de aplastarme. Ahí lo supe, mi hijo había encontrado a su compañera y al parecer ya estaba mas que enamorado de ella y ella de el…**

**Y historia se estaba volviendo a repetir…**

Les gusto? Espero un comentario

Por mas que me cueste decirlo este es el fin de mi primera historia, había pensado hacer una secuela con Tony y "la chica de la biblioteca" pero creo que lo mejor es dejarla hasta aquí me gusto como ha quedado y no quiero arruinarla. Voy a empezar a escribir otra nueva historia llamada **cambiando mi destino **

ya empeze a escribirl el prologo y tal vez la monte en unas semanas Aquí les dejo sunmary :

Isabela swan es una chica solitaria que acaba de llegar a un pequeño pueblo escapando de su pasado y tratando de sanar heridas, buscando una esperanza de dejar todo atrás pero no será tan fácil como ella pensaba, Isabela tendrá que hacerle frente a las nuevas amenazas que surgen, pero no lo hará sola, Edward un chico tímido y sencillo queda perdidamente enamorado de ella y tratara de ayudarla y apoyarla a enfrentarse a su pasado ¿Podrá enamorarla en el camino?..

Que tal…según mi mejor amiga son un tanto dramática, pero que es una historia sin drama y por supuesto es esencia el romance y un poco de misterio que te tenga pegado a la pantalla.

Me despido de ustedes y les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia hasta el final…


End file.
